Incontinence
by Demon Vampire180
Summary: Ichigo has a medical issue that puts him in diapers. No one can figure out the cause of his problem and the things going on with his dad are only making it worse. ABDL, Branding, Extremely mature. Rated M Extreme OOC, IssRen, IchiHime, IchiIshi
1. Bad News

**AUTHOR'S NOTE - PLEASE READ: This story contains some extremely violent acts in (much) later chapters. There is a continuous stream of OOC and it may seem a little Alternate Universe. I ask that, although I can take constructive criticism, if you don't like any of the items below do NOT, I repeat, do NOT read the following story.**

**Items:  
_Diapering  
Rape  
Branding  
Violence  
Fairly extreme OOC_**

**Thank you and enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Incontinence

"Kurosaki-kun," a man in a white lab coat stepped into the room holding a chart that held papers which he was flipping through. "I'm glad you came in now. I've got some good news and some bad news for you although I suppose neither news is all that great."

Ichigo leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs, frowning. "What do you mean _bad news_?"

"Well which news do you want first?"

Ichigo sighed irritably. "People almost always ask that question when they know the answer already. Just tell me the bad news first." Unknowingly to Ichigo, his leg was shaking from being nervous. Something was happening in his body and he knew it wasn't quite right.

The doctor sighed and placed the clipboard on the bed and leaned back against it, crossing his arms across his chest. "You seem to have a terrible infection somewhere in your body that has caused your bladder to shrink to a size not befitting of your body. It'll cause you to have unexplainable accidents and sadly you won't be able to control it. The other part of this bad news is that, as we don't know where the infection is, or quite what it is for that matter, we can't give you any antibiotics to clear it up."

Ichigo looked dumbfounded and felt less arrogant than when he'd walked in here. He wasn't here of his own will. After having a few too many unusual night accidents his dad had told him to come to the clinic. His father told him that he would've done it himself but felt that he had inadequate equipment for looking at what Ichigo had. And of course he'd been mostly right. When he'd gotten to the clinic and told all of the nurses his symptoms, suddenly they were taking a bunch of complex tests he hadn't asked for. He'd been pricked with needles and prodded mercilessly by instruments he'd never even heard of. And all of that irritating pain had led down to this one minute in time. "S-so," Ichigo had to clear his throat slightly before he could speak, "if that's the bad news, than what the hell is the good news?"

The doctor gave him a sympathetic smile. "I told you even the good news isn't all that great. Because of how the infection is affecting your body we're guessing that if we leave it alone for long enough it'll clear up on it's own if nothing inflames it or if it doesn't worsen. It's more likely, though, to clear up on it's own." He clarified quickly when he saw the look on Ichigo's face.

Under his breath Ichigo muttered, "I think I would've just rather not known, now." To the doctor he said, "So what exactly does that mean for me?"

"Well," the doctor started slowly, trying to choose his words carefully, "it'll worsen a little before it get's better. You said so far the accidents have only happened at night, right?" Ichigo nodded, rigid-jawed. "Well you're more than likely to start having accidents during the day. What I would suggest is that you go and buy some Depends. Just enough for a week or so. Of course if it's not cleared up by then, keep buying them for a couple of weeks. But if it persists more than two or three weeks, stop wearing them. Wearing them might cause you to regress and lose the control over your bladder completely. It would mean having to repotty train you."

Ichigo cringed at the words. The man in the white lab coat was basically telling him he had to wear diapers or he'd make a mess of himself in front of everyone. Which was worse? Being humiliated in diapers or being humiliated by pissing his own pants? It was a hard choice. "Is that it, doctor?"

"Give this note to your dad," he scribbled a messy note on a sheet of paper, "and you're good to go. Don't forget to stop in at a store and pick up supplies. Also, when wearing Depends, don't stay wet too long or a rash is going to occur and those are painful, let me tell you. Pick up a small bottle of baby powder or talcum powder and you shouldn't have to worry about it too much then."

Ichigo stood and held his hand out stiffly as he said, "Thanks." As he walked out the door the doctor handed him the note and wished him the best of luck. Feeling ill now, Ichigo said nothing but headed out the door and down the street. He took a slight detour from his pretty straight route home so that he could stop at a small store where he could pick up supplies. He was old enough not to make a big fuss out of this. Wearing them wouldn't emasculate him any. _Right? _His confidence begin to wane as he moved almost mechanically to the incontinence aisle. Luckily there were few people in the store to see him. Once he was in front of the numerous packs of adult diapers he couldn't help but to keep looking over his shoulders to make sure no one was looking. His nerves felt like they were standing on end. _All I have to do is choose one and get the hell out of here. It's not that hard._ The chocolate brown eyes scanned over them and he grabbed the first one he saw that he thought would fit. Quickly he plucked it from the shelf before rushing to the check-out line. No one was there either. Once he placed them on the counter he made sure to keep his eyes down and to not make any eye contact with the cashier.

Which was unfortunate. The cashier that morning was a perky old lady with white tufts of hair and a more than cheery disposition. "Well good morning young man! What's with the long face? It's too bright a morning to be down in the dumps."

Ichigo cringed when she said dumps. It made him realize that he kind of had to pee and the urge was growing stronger. "I'm not down." He replied, looking up and forcing a cheesy smile on his face. "I'm just here to pick up some supplies for my grandmother. She's rather sickly and asked me to do it for her." The lie seemed plausible but it was also one that almost any person could see right through.

"That'll be eighteen dollars and sixty-seven cents please. Well I hope she'll feel better soon. The elderly don't heal as quickly due to their old age and many years of living." The women smiled at Ichigo.

Ichigo's eyes flew open at the price. "Are you sure that's how much it is? It seems so... expensive." Ichigo handed her a twenty and all but ignored her comment about the elderly. Quite frankly he didn't care.

She took it and opened the machine. "Sadly yes. Is this your first time buying this for your grandmother, dear?"

"Yeah. Usually my dad is the one who does it. He runs a clinic so he knows better what's good and what's bad." Ichigo began to get antsy and was rocking back and forth on his feet. He really just wanted to get the hell out of there and never turn back. And the urge to pee was growing stronger. If he didn't get going soon he had a feeling he wasn't going to make it home.

"Well, let her know that a nosy cashier told her to feel better soon. Here's your change and come back soon!"

Ichigo hurriedly took the bag, and change, that was handed to him. He thanked her before dashing out the door, feeling his face light up. _I'm never doing that again. Ever._ He proclaimed to himself, shaking his head. He ran a good ninety percent of the way home before he finally slowed down to let his breath catch up to him slightly. He slowly trudged the last twenty feet back to his house, thinking the entire time, _just a little further. Let me hold it just a little longer. Please God give me just this one thing._ Just as he reached out to open the door his bladder gave out, soaking his clothes. Urine dripped slowly down his leg before pooling by his feet. Ichigo gave an aggravated cry, wishing he'd left even a minute earlier so he could've made it home on time. _The doctor told me that it would be likely I'd have daytime accidents soon but this soon? This is just ridiculous. _Angry now, and wishing he could just crawl in a hole and die, Ichigo pushed open the door and dragged himself through the threshold. Quickly he kicked off his shoes before hurrying up the stairs, not bothering to call out that he was home. Just as he reached the top of his stairs his dad came out of his room, a goofy grin on his face. When he noticed Ichigo though his smile faded.

"What's the matter son? You look upset." Ichigo didn't reply but tried to push around his father instead. But his father was quick and caught him by the shoulder. He was about to ask what was wrong again but a scent caught his attention. Taking an inconspicuous sniff he tried to figure out what it was. It took him one more sniff before realizing what it was. He let out a soft, "Oh." after glancing down at the front of Ichigo's pants which had turned a dark brown. Looking up again he said calmly, "It's okay Ichigo. Don't worry about it."

"Like hell I won't worry about it." Ichigo retorted, struggling to get away. It came out sharper than he had intended and he almost felt bad. But it didn't seem to have any effect on his dad, this of which he was thankful for.

Instead Isshin just let out a small sigh. One that almost sounded apologetic. "If you need anything let me know. I'll be down the hallway." Isshin gripped Ichigo's shoulder in a fatherly way before disappearing down the hallway. More than humiliated now Ichigo moved over to his bedroom where he immediately stripped down.

Everything was sopping wet. The front of his pants had a large, dark, circle at the crotch and had strips of dark trailing all the way down to his ankles. His boxers were wet front and back. Sighing and taking a deep breath, Ichigo discarded both of them, throwing them halfheartedly into the laundry basket on the opposite side of his room. _I should take a shower before changing into anything else._ He decided, finally coming to terms with his predicament. Slowly he opened his door and peaked his head around it. There was no one in sight so he slipped out the door and quickly tip-toed down the hall into the bathroom. After filling the tub he slipped in and let himself soak. It wasn't relaxing though because all he could think about was the visit to the doctors office, the store, the diapers, and what he was going to do during school. There was no way he could tell any of his friends about it. That was just impossible. _I should probably tell Ishida at least... I mean... He is my boyfriend right?_ Ichigo sighed and then he had to laugh himself. He'd been so worried about the diapers emasculating him that he'd completely forgotten he was gay. Nothing could emasculate him more than that. For some reason the thought soothed him a little, even though he hated admitting he was gay and admitting that he had a slightly feminine side.

The water started to turn chilly and Ichigo's skin had begun to prune before he pulled himself out of the tub. Shivering, he quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and disappeared around the door and down the hall before anyone could notice. He was still shivering inside his room but he knew he had to get dressed. It would be horrible if his bladder gave out while in his room. Slowly he turned to stare at the bag that was still on his bed. The tiny thing looked so threatening just sitting there. It was so terrifying. Cautiously he reached out and took it in his hands like it was a time bomb that would go off if he didn't handle it right. Then he pealed away the bag, leaving only the bag the diapers were in and the diapers himself. Glancing more carefully at the bag now, Ichigo noticed something. The ones he'd grabbed weren't the simple pull on kind. They weren't the protective underwear. They were diapers with actual straps and everything. _Shit._ He thought, sighing. _This is going to be a whole lot of fun. _Finding the dotted line Ichigo pulled the plastic apart to reveal the white plastic inside. He grabbed one before casting the rest of them aside. Unfurling it he placed it down on his bed before letting the towel that was still around his waist drop to the floor. He then proceeded to sit down, listening to the heavy crinkling of the plastic. Once he'd found himself in the right position he pulled the front up but couldn't find the tapes. He realized after a minute it was backwards so he stood slightly and shifted the thing until it was the right way. After fumbling around with the tapes for a few minutes he finally got them right and pulled them across his belly, fastening it. Upon standing though the diaper became loose and sagged. So Ichigo unfastened them, one side then the other, and attempted to make it tighter. That didn't work either. It was either too tight or too loose. After nearly ten minutes of struggling Ichigo gave up and waddled -yes waddled- to his door and called quietly, "Dad, come here. I don't like asking you for help but this damn thing is a royal pain in the ass." His dad just couldn't mind his own damn business. He waddled backwards just in time for his door burst open almost immediately.

"What's it that you need help with, son?" Isshin asked, as though he didn't already know.

Ichigo glared at him and said nothing, feeling awkward being half naked and in a diaper in front of his father. Isshin was only making things worse.

Isshin understood the glare and settled down, composing his face in a millisecond. "Just lay down on the bed. You're going to be extremely uncomfortable-"

"More so than I am now?" Ichigo bit out.

"Yes. But you're going to have to deal with it for now. You're strong Ichigo and this is just a little road bump on your road to becoming a great man. Everyone has their time in life when something blocks their way."

Ichigo growled. "Not now dad. Just get this over with."

Isshin shut his mouth and gestured for Ichigo to lay back down on his bed. When he lay flat, Ichigo felt a slight tug at his waist and heard the tapes being ripped away. Then the diaper was being readjusted over him before it was brought up around his waist again and was fastened almost as tight as he'd had it when he'd been standing.

"Dad, that's too tight." He grouched, trying to sit up.

"It's fine. It'll be looser when you stand."

"Yeah right."

"Ichigo, I've been changing diapers for more years than you've been alive. I should know how to do them properly by now. In fact this is kind of nostalgic for me. I still remember changing you when you were still in diapers. You were much cuter then and a lot less fussy." Isshin slid his fingers into the leg holes and ran them around Ichigo's outer and inner thighs, making sure it wasn't clumped before standing and holding his hand out to his son. He hadn't realized it but Ichigo had turned bright pink when he'd suddenly stuck his fingers inside of it. "Sorry." He muttered, smiling gently. It had been awhile since Ichigo had seemed so fragile and he'd nearly forgotten that his son was still a kid, deep down inside. No matter how many bad things he'd fought and no matter how many he'd fight later on.

Taking his dad's hand, Ichigo forced himself into a sitting position before he murmured almost soundlessly, "Thanks."

"Lunch is ready downstairs when you're ready to eat." Isshin turned to leave but was stopped by Ichigo's sudden plea.

"Dad, don't tell Karin or Yuzu about this. I don't want to worry them or anything. If they ask tell them I'm completely fine."

"You shouldn't lie to your siblings, Ichigo. They're family."

"Please dad. Just this once lie to them for me."

Sighing out of slight exhaustion from that days events Isshin replied firmly, "Just this once. See you downstairs." That was all he said before slipping through the door, closing it silently behind him. Now Ichigo was alone with his thoughts once again. It had been more pleasant with his dad there to distract him.

Standing he half-walked, half-waddled, over to his closet where he reached in and pulled out a pair of pajama pants. In an instant he had slipped them on before he had fallen face first into his pillows. The diapers crinkle reached his ears and all he wanted to do was cry. He was already dressed liked a baby, he thought, so what difference would a few tears make. After crawling under his covers that's exactly what he did do. He began crying and cried until he slipped off into an unrestful sleep.

Ichigo didn't wake up again until after dark. Glancing at his clock he rubbed his eyes and groaned. It was after ten already. Groggily he pulled his legs from under the cover and stood up, dragging his feet towards the door. Still half asleep he didn't realize that his diaper was wet. And he didn't realize it until he reached the bathroom where he went to take off his sleep pants and imaginary boxers and let loose a stream of urine. Not hearing the sound of urine hitting the toilet water Ichigo shook himself more awake and groaned again, louder this time, when he realized that he was going in the diaper. By now it was too late to stop himself from going where he was standing, though, so he let himself finish before slumping against his sink, letting his forehead crash against the mirror. _I can't believe I went while I was awake. Or half awake at least. God dammit, what's _happening_ to me? _He kneaded the sink with his knuckles as he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, hoping to steady himself. It only made him want to cry again though. He felt so out of character. He hadn't cried since he was nine and he hadn't wet the bed since he was... He didn't even remember the last time he'd wet the bed. (Not counting all the times over the last couple of weeks.) As Ichigo tried to calm himself there came a soft knock at the door that startled him. "What?" He snapped, trying to cover the shakiness of his voice with a low growl. (Which failed because even the growl sounded shaky.)

"Are you hungry? I can make you something." His dad's calm, quiet, voice floated through the door and in an instant Ichigo calmed down, letting his lungs take in as much air as they could before releasing again. He almost didn't notice he was hyperventilating. "Or there's leftovers if you want it."

"No thanks. Not hungry." Ichigo replied in a much calmer voice. "I'll just eat a big breakfast tomorrow morning."

"About that," his dad paused mid-thought, "if you don't want to go tomorrow, to give yourself a few days to get used to things, I'll let you stay home."

The suggestion was tempting. Very very tempting. But if Ichigo didn't show up to school for no apparent good reason his friends would wonder and would then stop by and then he'd have to explain everything because the three people he just couldn't lie to were his closest friends. "No. I've gotta go. I have a test tomorrow I think."

"Alright. Can I come in though? You've been in there awhile."

"Sure." Ichigo didn't bother to pull up his pajama bottoms. It wasn't anything his father hadn't seen before anyways. The door clicked and his father stepped into the room, dressed still in his lab coat and work clothes. "Late night tonight?" He asked, worrying that he was keeping his dad from work.

"Yeah. There were just a few stray patients that needed some attending to. So what were you doing in here?" Isshin asked, frowning slightly.

Ichigo shrugged and reached down to grab his pants finally. "Nothing."

Isshin raised an eyebrow but said nothing about it. "Come here real quick. I just want to check." He reached out and once again stuck a finger inside the leg hole and pressed down slightly. _It's wet. More wet than usual. He's not getting worse is he? _He glanced at Ichigo with an odd look on his face. A searching look.

Ichigo pulled away at this. "What do you think you're doing?" He hissed, stepping back. That had been unexpected and Ichigo didn't like it at all. There were many things he could handle like fighting things a thousand times his size but he couldn't handle people touching him unexpectedly. It just didn't work that way.

"Checking."

"What?"

"To see if you're wet of course. Didn't the doctor tell you you shouldn't stay wet for very long or you'll get a rash?"

"Yeah but can't you ask me rather than sticking fingers in places they don't belong?" He hissed, bringing his legs together out of reflex. A second later he regretted it as he heard the squish of the wet plastic and as he felt the small drops of urine slide down his leg.

Isshin held his hands up defensively. "Sorry son. It gets to be habit. Children when they're young can't tell you they're wet so you have to check yourself. Not that I'm implying your childish it's just that age old habits die hard. I'll remember to just ask next time."

Still glaring slightly Ichigo nodded.

"Anyway, it's time for us to go to sleep. I know you've slept a lot today but I want you to be awake for classes tomorrow since you're going. Can you change yourself or would you prefer I do it?"

Saying nothing Ichigo strutted to his room, followed closely by his father (who had grabbed a small thing of wet wipes) who watched as he went to his closet and picked something up, throwing it at him. Fumbling with the package, he barely managed to catch it. It was the bag of diapers. His son had already laid himself down on his bed with his forearm covering his face. _It's a good thing he's strong willed or he'd never be able to endure this. My son is strong. And he'll continue to grow stronger. That is if this event doesn't break him first. _Kneeling in front of the bed Isshin reached up to the tapes and asked before yanking them apart, "Are you sure, Ichigo? I'm going to have to clean you up first before I can put a new one on." When there was no reply after a minute of waiting Isshin continued, yanking the tapes apart and pulling the front down. His nose was assaulted by the smell of pee and he gagged slightly. It had been a long while since he'd changed diapers and baby pee just didn't seem to smell as bad. But he trudged forward. He reached down next to him and pulled out a wet wipe from the pack he'd set next to him. As quickly as he could, but without being rough, he cleaned up his son's private area. Then he reached out and grabbed a fresh one from the pack and unfurled it. "Push up a little so I can pull it out." Ichigo complied, his arm still covering his face. Isshin quickly pulled it out and then replaced it with the fresh one. "You can lay again." The boy slumped into the bed. As quickly as he could, again, Isshin pulled the front up around his waist and then fastened it, just a bit tighter than the other. He'd noticed it had sagged quite a bit after it had been used. Rolling the used one up Isshin stood and stared down at his son, sympathy, and compassion, in his eyes. "See you in the morning. I'll make sure Yuzu cooks a nice big breakfast for you. You'll need it." Turning he walked out of the room, throwing the other diaper in the trash as he did so.

After he was sure his father had gone, Ichigo pulled his covers over him and closed his eyes. There was no point fussing over what had happened to him and it wasn't going to make it go away, either. He'd just continue living the way he always had. The only difference would be that his undergarments would be a bit different. That was it.

Convincing himself of this, Ichigo fell into a much deeper, much more dreamless, sleep.


	2. Caught

**Incontinence**

Ichigo woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and had his arrogant aura back. He seemed to be more himself. That said aura didn't even disappear when he stood and felt the wet mess between his legs. He felt too good to really give a damn. With his usual strut back in place Ichigo moved around is room, grabbing things he needed. He threw on a plain white t-shirt before pulling on his uniforms blazer. As he was pulling it on a knock came at his door. "Come in," he called, his voice muffled by the fabric. There was a click as the door swung inwards. There were footsteps which Ichigo noticed were notably quieter than his fathers, but heavier than his younger sisters. _Wonder who that could be..._ He thought as he yanked it down and smoothed it out. When he looked up, he reeled backwards in shock, tripping over his own two feet and landing on his bed.

Ishida stood there with his usual frown on his face and with his bag slung lazily over one shoulder. One hip jutted to the side and his other arm was laid femininely across his stomach. "Good morning, Kurosaki-kun." When he spoke he sounded both amused and angry at the same time.

"'Morning." Ichigo replied, scowling to try and hide his sudden embarrassment.

"So when were you going to tell me?" The Quincy raised an eyebrow before throwing his backpack lightly into Ichigo's desk chair. When he approached Ichigo, the boy shrunk a little, fearing the other for some reason.

"Tell you what, exactly, Ishida?" He asked, trying to play innocent. It was very, very clear what the bluish-black haired boy meant. It was unavoidable with himself completely exposed.

"Don't act stupid, not that you have to try too hard." Ishida replied, pushing his glasses up his nose. "When were you going to tell me you're incontinent?"

Ichigo scowled at him and pushed himself onto his elbows. "Don't insult me. And I'm not incontinent, just infected. Would it matter to you if I was? Would you break up with me?"

Ishida shrugged and came up right next to the bed before slinking on top of Ichigo. He leaned down until their noses were nearly touching. "Maybe I would and maybe I wouldn't. I could always find better than you, you know. Not to toot my own horn but I deserve so much better than you."

"Then why haven't you, Quincy? If you think you're so hot why haven't you found someone worthy of your damn ego?" Ichigo wriggled underneath him in an almost playful way.

The Quincy smirked before his bringing his lips down over Ichigo's in a gentle manner. "Because I'd miss kissing these sweet, innocent, lips of yours." He murmured after sitting up, resting his body on Ichigo's stomach. "And I need someone who's less intelligent than me so I can shine more."

"You're a narcissist, Ishida." Ichigo muttered.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Ishida leaned in and kissed him again, harder this time. His tongue slid into Ichigo's mouth, furthering the kiss. Ichigo had to finally break them apart, long after either of them could breathe any more.

Pushing him back Ichigo muttered, "We gotta get going or we're going to be late, oh perfect student."

Ishida slid back off Ichigo, jumping when his bottom was suddenly met with something wet. Glancing down he realized he was sitting on top of Ichigo's crotch. Quickly he stood and brushed the back of his pants off, glancing back once to make sure it wasn't wet. There was a small spot but it wasn't noticeable. "You didn't mention you were wet, Kurosaki."

"Kind of got caught up in the moment. It's your fault." Ichigo accused, pulling himself from a laying to a standing position in one flowing movement. "But it doesn't matter. I gotta get dressed."

"Do you need any help?" Ishida asked, pushing his glasses up again.

"I can't imagine you've ever changed a dirty diaper before Ishida." Ichigo replied, tugging at the tapes.

"What makes you think that?"

The orange haired boy shrugged as he slipped the wet piece of plastic and cloth off of him. "You seem like one of those people who expect everyone to be able to do everything on their own." Ichigo rolled it up and threw it across the room, watching as it landed neatly inside the waste basket.

"And _you_ seem like you've gotten used to this fairly quickly." Ishida muttered, staring at the waste basket for a moment before turning back to stare at Ichigo with an intense glare on his face. "Also, for your information, I change diapers all the time when I babysit relatives babies."

"But have you ever changed an adult diaper before?" Ichigo asked, staring back at him, completely oblivious to the fact that he was half nude in front of the boy.

Ishida sighed and adjusted his glasses yet again. "It can't be much different than changing a child's. Now lay down."

"No way. I just stood up." Ichigo argued, crossing his arms over his chest. "And you can't make me, either, Quincy."

Ishida's eyebrow twitched as he replied, "You're sounding incredibly childish, Kurosaki. You're not broken so standing then laying down again should be no issue." He reached out and pushed Ichigo roughly back onto the bed with just the tips of his fingers.

Ichigo landed with a small _'oomph'_, hitting his head against the wall on his way down. "Oh shut up..." He muttered, scowling and rubbing the back of his head.

"Now, where do you keep all the supplies?" Ichigo opened his mouth to come back with a cocky response but was immediately hushed. "Don't make this difficult, Kurosaki. You still need to eat breakfast and I refuse to be late to school because of you. Now where are the supplies?"

Reluctantly he replied, "Closet."

"Good. Maybe you can be trained."

"Not a dog you bastard."

Ishida shrugged as he sauntered over to the closet and pulled it open. When he squatted, Ichigo couldn't help but peak at the perfect ass that he got to call his. Of course, with Ishida's sharp senses, he noticed it and asked sarcastically, "Enjoying the view?"

"Truthfully, yeah." Ichigo grinned before laying back again. In the background he heard the rustling of plastic and the sound of his closet being rolled shut. A few seconds later he felt Ishida kneeling in front of him, examining him like he'd examine a medical experiment. "Enjoying the view?" Ichigo asked after a few moments of silence. It was dorky to use someone else's joke but it fit the situation.

"Yes, actually. I am." Was the curt reply, though to his trained ears, Ichigo heard the playful note behind it.

"Well enjoy it well it lasts. We really have to get our asses moving or we're going to be late. We're already problem kids for just leaving in the middle of class with no reasonable explanation."

"Maybe you are," a tearing sound, "but I'm not. I come up with excuses that are good enough to convince even the most intelligent college professors." Ichigo was suddenly shocked when a cold wet wipe came in contact with his privates. He was even more shocked when he felt Ishida begin to fondle him, rolling his sensitive parts in his hand. He groaned and rolled his hips forward slightly. "What was that? I'm just cleaning you off."

"No you're not, you bastard." Ichigo groaned again as Ishida moved the wipe from his balls to his inner thighs and then back a little further where his entrance was. "And don't do that with the door open!" He moaned loudly when he felt Ishida put lightly on his entrance, teasing him. "Knock it off!" He whined, wriggling away from his touch.

"Oh hush you big baby."

There were quiet footsteps down the hall and then there was a tiny voice floating through his open door. "Nii-san, are you alright? Are you in pain?"

Ichigo's face lit up as he stuttered, "I'm fine Yuzu. I'll be done soon to eat. Don't worry about me, okay?"

There was a minute of silence before Yuzu replied timidly, "Alright." Quiet footsteps retreated down the hall.

Scowling now, and a little annoyed Ichigo ordered, "Go close the door you moron. What if she'd walked in, huh?"

Ishida stood and floated to the door and closed it, dropping the wet wipe in the trash. "She knows how to mind her privacy, Kurosaki. Give her a little credit."

The boy rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yeah yeah. We've spent too much time messing around. I promised my dad I'd eat a big breakfast today and it's getting cold. I can't disappoint and if we laze around here much more we _will _be late and I _won't_ be able to eat."

"Oh fine. You're starting to sound like a broken record."

"And so are you." Ichigo muttered.

There was a crinkling by his feet before Ishida ordered, sounding annoyed himself, "Lift." Obediently Ichigo did as he was told, lifting himself just barely off the bed. The soft plastic was slipped underneath him before he lowered himself again. "Are you so used to this you don't have to be told what to do any more?" Ishida commented sarcastically.

"It's only been a day, jackass. It's not like I've lost feeling in my lower regions." Ichigo replied, sitting up just a little to scowl at the other person.

"Yeah yeah. Lay back down so I can make sure this fits properly." Almost instantly Ishida had pulled the front of the diaper up and had taped it neatly around Ichigo's waist. He then backed away to examine his handy work. "Alright now put some pants on."

Ichigo sat up and grabbed his pants that he'd discarded on the end of his bed. Quickly he pulled them up and fastened them, taking note of how much tighter they felt with the extra bulk. _Maybe I should get a pair that's one size larger for now. No one but me will notice. _He glanced once in the full length that hung on his door and sighed. There was definitely a noticeable bulge in his pants, which he tried futilely to flatten out. He was just going to have to deal. After fiddling with his blazer for a minute, trying to cover more of it he finally settled, and smoothing it out once more, swung his door open. "Alright. Let's go eat some breakfast and get the hell out of here."

Ishida couldn't help but smile as he noticed the slight waddle in Ichigo's step and the tiny bulge in the back of his pants. He didn't watch long though as he didn't want to be left behind. Grabbing his bag from the swiveling desk chair Ishida followed after the orange haired boy. As they walked downstairs, side by side, their hands occasionally brushed together and Ishida just wanted to take it and hold it but apparently Ichigo had yet to come out to his family. It really sucked, sometimes.

They arrived in the kitchen just as Yuzu was preparing to clean up. "Is there any food left for us, Yuzu?" Ichigo asked, ruffling her hair lightly as he walked past her.

Giggling she replied, smiling, "Of course there is nii-chan! Always! There's enough for your friend, too." She added a moment later after spotting Ishida.

"Great! Sit down Ishida." Ichigo plopped down into one chair and then proceeded to pull one out for Ishida. A moment later a generous amount of food was placed in front of him. A large bowl of rice; a huge piece of omelet; some fish and three pieces of toast. "Wow Yuzu. You really out did yourself this time. This is absolutely amazing. Thanks!" He watched as his sisters face turned shades of pink in embarrassment from being praised so much. "Itadekimasu!" He chimed before he picked up his chop sticks and began shoveling food in his mouth.

Ishida took more time; he said thank you for the food in a much quieter way and ate at a much slower pace, chewing each bite more carefully. Ichigo sometimes seemed like a completely different person in front of Yuzu. He was so much kinder; so much more gentle. It wasn't bad.... It was just... Different. One thing that kind of got on his nerves though was the way his manners changed. When they ate with all of their friends from Soul Society he ate with a lot more sophistication. He chose to chew his food rather than swallow it whole. He was a lot more quiet as well. Not so pig-like.

They ate silently, but at different paces. Ichigo of course finished long before Ishida did, settling back in his chair while he waited. When he noticed that one of Ishida's hands resided beneath the table, and in his lap, Ichigo reached out, secretly, and took it, catching Ishida slightly by surprise. The look he gave Ichigo made the boy grin. It was rare to see a look other than smugness on his face and it was refreshing. It didn't take Ishida long to finish after that. They brought their dishes to the sink before bolting out the door. Ichigo grabbed his bag on the way out, having left it next to the door the night before.

Once outside and a good few blocks from the house, Ishida pushed Ichigo into a fence and pressed his lips to his. Luckily for him there was no protest but a fairly good response. Ichigo responded by pressing himself into Ishida and wrapping the firm arms, Ishida so adored, around his waist. This lasted only a brief second though for as the kiss began to become very passionate, a few giggling girls walked by, pointing and smiling as they hurried by. After that they broke apart, blushing and panting.

"We shouldn't do that any more..." Ichigo declared, running a hand through his hair and looking away.

"Why not?"

"_Why not? _He asks.... Someone we know could see us and could start spreading rumors or something."

Ishida frowned and placed his hand on his hip. "There are many rumors about us already. What's one more?"

"This is a different kind of rumor. People just assume we're running outside during class to smoke pot or just to skip class. I'd rather hear those kind of things than to hear people calling me, us, weak. I'd rather not lose face."

"You're more worried about keeping face than letting the world know we're dating? That makes me feel just great, Kurosaki."

Ichigo shrugged. "Sorry. If it gets out than it gets out. When that happens then I'll stop caring that people know. Until then I want to just, you know, keep it on the down low." Ishida continued to frown at him, a look screaming dissatisfaction with the answer he'd been given. Sighing Ichigo pulled him close, forcing Ishida's hand away from his hip, and kissed him just barely on the lips. "When the time comes for people to know, they'll know alright?" He asked, after pushing them apart.

Still slightly pissed, but less so than he'd been only a few seconds ago, he nodded.

"Now that that's settled let's get to class." Knowing that Ishida was still mad, Ichigo reached out and took the boys hand, linking their fingers together and squeezed gently. _Well this is one step towards telling the entire fricking world that I'm in love with boys. _He thought, mentally rolling his eyes. They reached school, and were just coming into the class room when the bell rang. Quickly Ichigo shook his hand out from Ishida's and sat in his seat, ignoring the death glare that was sent in his general direction.

* * *

The first few hours of school passed smoothly. Despite his situation Ichigo found he could still concentrate and his bladder seemed to be behaving. Only for the first few hours though. After lunch was over, Ichigo found he could no longer sit still unless he forced himself to. This was all due to the fact that his stomach kept clenching so hard, so fast, so often, that he couldn't ignore it. The more he tried to ignore it the worse it got. After about twenty minutes or so he had to let himself exhale and let his stomach expand. As soon as he had he wished he hadn't.

Slowly his bowels began releasing itself. It squirted heavily, but thankfully quietly, into the diaper. Ichigo had to make sure he continued acting normal as though nothing were happening. He managed to continue to scrawl (illegible) notes on the lecture until his body stopped spasming. When his bowels were finished with its business his bladder decided it needed a release as well. A heavy, steady, stream of urine came out, lasting nearly a minute. Finally Ichigo's body rested. Occasionally urine would squirt out but nothing like a stream was present.

Ichigo continued working for about five minutes after he had '_finished_'. Finally he stood, grabbed his bag and rushed out of the classroom. The teacher looked back when he heard the scraping of the chair on the floor but said nothing. Instead he shook his head and continued lecturing. Outside the classroom Ichigo leaned against the window and took a deep breath. For some reason tears were brimming at his eyes. Perhaps he had hoped nothing would happen. Of course this had giving him false hope. He was well aware that he was sick and he was well aware that something like this was going to happen. Taking a deep breath, he forced back the tears and straightened himself out. He was a man and he was going to take it like a man. So what that he was in diapers in school and that he had just used it like a two years old? Every person had their moment and he'd just had his.

As he stood there he heard the door to the classroom slide open and then shut. He looked up to see Ishida standing there, staring at him with a strange look on his face. "What was that all about?" He asked before Ichigo had a chance to say or explain anything.

"Nothing." He retorted, scowling.

"Obviously it wasn't nothing. People don't just randomly run out of a classroom over nothing." Ishida snapped.

"Something just happened, okay?" Ichigo squirmed in his spot, realizing, suddenly, that he was very wet and very, very messy.

"'_Just happened_'? What exactly happened, Kurosaki?" Ishida asked, now scowling.

Ichigo replied under his breath.

Ishida walked up to him and took him by the shoulders, shaking him slightly. "I can't hear you when you're talking to yourself. Speak up."

"It was just an accident!" Ichigo hissed quietly, locking his eyes on the tile at his feet. "Just an accident." He repeated, beginning to shake. It was odd but he just couldn't stop himself. His vision blurred as tears began dripping slowly down his face.

When it finally clicked in his head, Ishida sighed. "How come you didn't say so earlier?"

"It only happened maybe fifteen minutes ago."

"Well that's fifteen minutes longer than needed. You're going to end up with a horrible rash if you don't change right away. There's acid in urine you know."

"Stop being so smart. I already knew that."

Ishida slid in close to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist. His hands snaked their way down the firm ass and squeezed, taking the other by surprise. "With this mess I'm surprised you didn't run out right away." There was no smart reply. Sighing in irritation Ishida lifted Ichigo's face with the tip of his nose and kissed his gently on the edge of his lips. "Let's go to the bathroom and clean you off or you'll stink the place up."

"That makes me feel a whole fucking lot better about the situation, Quincy." Ichigo spat, slowly slouching his way towards the bathroom, pushing the "archer" out of his way.

"I was joking, Kurosaki."

"Since when do you joke?"

"Since when did _you_ lose your sense of humor?"

They stalked, silently, to the bathroom. Once inside, Ishida closed the door behind them and locked it. He was going to take absolutely no chances of being interrupted. Not this time. And definitely not with Ichigo in such a... Fragile... state. Laying his bag against a stall he ordered Ichigo, "Lay down."

"On the floor? Do you even know how dirty it is?" Ichigo asked, scrunching his nose in disgust.

"I'm sure we could find a more apt place, _princess_. But I would think it'd be better to do it in a place that's locked and where no one can see us. You in particular. You're acting very unusual, Kurosaki, and it's unpleasant. Not that your normal attitude is much better."

"Well I'm sorry my personality doesn't fit your taste, your royal assness." The boy turned away from Ishida and crossed his arms defiantly across his chest.

Sparks flew between the two and the tension was thick enough to cut with a butchers knife. Finally, after having a stare down with Ichigo's back, and resisting his urge to shake some sense into the kids thick head, Ishida came up behind him and laid a hand on the all too familiar shoulder. "Will you _please_ just lie down so we can get this over with and go back to class? I'm not one to plead, Kurosaki, but I'm pleading with you now. Let the stubborn part of you kick itself in the ass and let it slide away for now."

There were another few minutes of silence before finally Ichigo heaved a sigh and uncrossed his arms. "Fine. Have it your way." Slowly the orange haired boy turned around, working the button on his pants as he did so. It popped almost as soon as he touched it, having been stretched as far as it would allow. The zipper unzipped itself so all that was left to do was for him to slip out of the pants. Quickly he pulled them off, setting them on the edge of the sink next to him. He then proceeded to lay down, making sure to find the cleanest spot on the floor. Oh, and of course apply the least amount of pressure on his bottom as he could. He would retain _some_ dignity, no matter how he managed it. Once he was on his back Ishida knelt down next to him and opened his bag. From inside he produced a clean diaper and the small bag of wipes he'd been using earlier. "Why the hell do you have that with you?" Ichigo asked, staring at it.

"You didn't really think I'd leave your house unprepared did you?" Ishida asked, starting to peel away the mess Ichigo was sitting in. When the used diaper unfurled, the smell was nauseating. _I don't think his breakfast agreed with him this morning. Or he's getting worse... Oh God what if he is? It's only the second day he's been sick... Well not really his second day but still. What if it continues getting worse and then he never gets better? I don't think I could handle that. _Ishida gagged as he breathed in. _Well whatever happens happens. If I don't get this over with I'm going to be sick._

"What are you doing? Just ogling at me or something? This is uncomfortable so if you could hurry it up a little I'd appreciate it." Ichigo growled.

"Shut up, you. I'm assessing the situation. And it's best not to rush a perfectionist. You'll regret it." Ishida replied as calmly as he could.

"Fine. Whatever."

Ishida took out a wipe and began cleaning Ichigo's privates, making sure to get every last little thing. He then reached back for his bag and grabbed something out of it. Standing he want to the sink and turned it on, holding the object under the warm water.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked, feeling repetitive.

"Have patience." Ishida replied, pushing his glasses up as he knelt down again. He than began wiping Ichigo down with the object he'd wetted down. Ichigo jerked as the rag traced the contours of his crotch. "Sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were completely clean. A small rash is starting to form."

"You could've warned me." Ichigo muttered, wincing as he felt the rag glide across the spot Ishida had been talking about. "Is it bad?"

"No. Not really. It'll be tender though for probably a few hours."

Ichigo hit his head lightly against the ground. "Damn it." When there was no response Ichigo lifted his head a little to find Ishida staring intently at his naked half. "What do you think you're staring at."

"You've been really testy today. It's kind of a... Turn on." Ishida mumbled, reaching out to touch the tip of Ichigo's partially erect cock. "And I never got to finish what I was doing earlier due to the interruption."

"You want to do it _her_e? In the middle of a public bathroom where ANYONE could walk in at any time?"

"Doesn't the idea thrill you even a little?"

There was a brief pause as Ichigo pondered the idea. It would be dangerous, and they'd be taking a serious chance of being found out. He couldn't lie though after his cock throbbed painfully at the thought of being caught by a fellow classmate. "Maybe it does a little. What's it to you?"

"The door is locked and class is still in session. No one is going to be walking around." Ishida got onto his hands and crawled up Ichigo's body until their faces were directly in front of each others. The boy leaned in and pressed his lips ever so gently against the other boys, pressing for more after there was no (direct) protest. After a moment he could feel their tongues playing war with each other in a rather feverish fashion.

His hand began to unbutton Ichigo's shirt but was stopped. "What's the matter?" He asked, taking a few deep breaths. "Aren't you ready?"

"Of course I'm ready. God I'm so hard right now I can barely take it. But what if... You know. Something happens while we're..." His face was tomato red and he couldn't speak the last few words.

"We'll worry about it when it actually happens. For once I'm telling you not to think so hard about something." Ishida replied, pulling his hand out of Ichigo's vice grip just to being unbuttoning the shirt again. Once it was completely undone he yanked it as far off as he could without having to make Ichigo move. Then he leaned down and took one pink nipple in his mouth and began sucking on it, gently at first and then more roughly. This move made Ichigo's entire body shudder and arch. The first time Ichigo's body arched, their erections came together with a lot of friction. Ishida had to have more of it so he came down over Ichigo's body with his own, letting go of the slightly raised nipple that had been in his mouth so that he could move up and rub their throbbing members together. He rocked his body back and forth over it. But he had to have more contact. He was going to die if he didn't get more contact between them. Instantly he had his pants undone and pulled down around his ankles with his undies following not far behind. Soon their bodies were rocking together, both half naked and breathing heavily; like a bunch of animals.

"I-I-Ishida. Please. I want you inside me. Please." Ichigo moaned after another series of heavy, slobbery kisses, and after the friction between them was becoming unbearable. In that good sort of way of course.

"You wanna go dry?" Ishida asked, planting kisses lightly across the boys jaw line and collar bone.

Ichigo groaned, and leaned is head forward before letting it drop back as Ishida kissed a more sensitive part of him. "N-no."

"I don't have any lube with me."

"I know."

"You're going to...?"

"Yeah."

"But you've never..."

"Shut up." Ichigo pushed Ishida off of him before switching their positions. Ishida now lay on his back and Ichigo loomed over him, staring at the throbbing member before him. "Well here I go." He leaned in and kissed the very tip a few times before he engulfed it in the warmth of his mouth. Ishida groaned at the sudden contact and Ichigo noticed that his cock throbbed hard every time he hit the base. As soon as he figured this out he stopped bobbing, but kept his mouth around it, forcing himself to keep his mouth at the very base. He used his tongue to trace the bottom of it, seeming to hit a certain nerve once in awhile that made Ishida's body spasm. Finally Ishida stopped him, grabbing him by the hair and forcing him to look up.

"That was too good for it to have been your first time." Ishida huffed, his breathing rapid. "But you can give me an explanation later. Now it's your turn. Get on your knees." Ichigo obeyed in an instant. Then Ishida came up behind him and positioned himself before he thrust himself in, without warning. Ichigo yelped in pain as Ishida thrusted hard into him, without slowing any, no matter how often he heard Ichigo groan in pain. Both were breathing heavily and although Ishida was tired, and his knees burned in pain from sitting on the hard tile, he didn't stop.

Finally, long after they'd passed their limits, Ichigo grunted and came and was followed not long after by his boyfriend. Ichigo collapsed onto his hands, relieving his knees from taking all the pressure.

Ishida slid out of him and fell backwards onto his hands, taking deep, steady breaths. After a moment he reached up and fixed his glasses that had gone askew due to the powerful activity he'd just taken a part of. Finally, as their breath settled, Ishida muttered, "Now I have to clean you up again. Jeez. Lay down."

"Gladly." Ichigo flopped onto his back, making sure to avoid the mess they'd made. His body didn't react this time as the wash rag came in contact with him again. (After being thoroughly cleaned of course.) After the rag had been removed Ichigo felt something new being placed on his crotch but it was light and he hardly felt it. "What are you putting on me?"

"Powder to keep the rash from spreading." Ishida replied, pouring a good amount on one area before gently spreading it with his fingers. "Oh and I'd suggest shaving your pubes. It's hard to clean otherwise."

"What?" Ichigo asked, incredulously. "You want me to lose more of my manhood?"

"It's either that or I leave that part of you filthy."

"Fine. I'll do it later. When we're you know... Not in the middle of a public bathroom."

"It's not a public bathroom it's a school bathroom." Ishida corrected him, setting the bottle of powder down and unfurling the new diaper. "Lift up." Ichigo lifted up and Ishida slipped the clean diaper underneath him. Gently he pushed him down again before pulling the front of the diaper up. Taping it, he leaned back and examined his work. "Alright. You can put your pants back on now. I'd suggest getting a larger pair for now. Otherwise those won't last long and something is bound to happen.

"Yeah yeah." Ichigo stood and reached for his pants, grabbing them off the edge of the sink. Just as he was leaning down to put them on, the door rattled before sliding open, revealing a janitor and another classmate.

"Like I was saying, I came to use the bathroom and it was-" The boy looked over and stopped in his tracks, mouth dangling open, a look of pure shock all across his face.

"Shit."


	3. Try to Understand!

Incontinence

"Now I don't make it a habit of mine to pry into my students business but this is one thing that's gone too far!" Ishida and Ichigo sat facing their now red faced principle. His hands were clenched tightly in front of him, like he was trying to strangle something, or someone to be more precise. "In fact I don't care if you're bisexual, or gay, or anything else. I don't care what your hobbies are out of school or what your hobbies are _in_ school. But I _do_ care when my students get caught in the middle of doing something so inappropriate in the middle of class in the mens restroom. What I want to know is why two students such as yourselves, ones that do so well in school, were doing something like that? Skipping out in the middle of class, which I was notified isn't unusual, and going to the bathroom to perform sexual acts is completely unacceptable."

Ishida crossed his legs and fixed his glasses before replying calmly, "There is a completely reasonable explanation for this and we weren't doing what you're accusing us of doing. We were in no way performing sexual acts in the restroom."

"Than explain to me," the principle growled through clenched teeth, "what you were doing in a locked bathroom during school hours with one of you half naked and wearing an adult diaper." Ichigo flushed and stared at his toes, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Kurosaki-kun here has an issue. There's something wrong with his bladder which has caused it to shrink. The diapers are just part of the consequence. It's doctors orders _and_ it's to keep him from becoming embarrassed in front of his other classmates. It's bad enough one knows."

"Why weren't we informed and why were you.... Helping him.... instead of the school nurse?"

"Again it's a personal thing. Would you want an adult figure to know that you were having accidents due to an infection and that you couldn't control it? I would think not. And furthermore-"

"Stop beating around the bush Ishida. Mr. Principle, Uuryu Ishida is my boyfriend. It's my fault he ran out in the middle of class and it's my fault we were in the bathroom. Yeah it's true I've got some stupid infection but that's no reason for our actions. I apologize." Ichigo muttered, sighing and leaning back in his chair. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared his principle in the face. "I'll take whatever responsibility there is and whatever punishment you deem fit."

The principle looked completely shocked, staring from one to the other. After a moment he sputtered, "I-I-I would punish you somehow but with no evidence there's nothing I can do. I can only take your word that you weren't doing anything wrong. But tell me one thing before I let you off so easily. Why is it that you and your group of friends, as I know about them as well, suddenly barge out of the classroom in the middle of class. You don't seem to regard anything differently; tests, finals, important lectures etc. Why might that be. Give me an honest answer and I'll let you go."

"If I give you an honest answer you're not going to believe me." Ichigo replied, crossing his feet at the ankles.

"What makes you say that?"

"You'll only believe me if you believe in the unbelievable."

"Try me."

Now Ichigo leaned forward, resting his elbows on the very edge of the armrests on the chairs. "You know those occasional tremors you feel? Or those sometimes unexplainable noises you hear at night? Well there are logical explanations for that. These things are called hollows and they eat souls that are still stuck on earth, who have yet to cross over. Then we have the people who destroy them to make sure more of these said hollows aren't created. These people are shinigami. Death Gods. I'm one of them. A substitute actually. I became one by mistake. And him." Ichigo glanced quickly at Ishida. "He's of a different sort. He's a Quincy. I don't much about them but they're just as _unreal_ as shinigami."

The principle stared at them with a look that read _I-don't-believe-this-crap-why-am-I-still-listening-to-this-bullshit? _"You expect me to believe that? You want _me_ to believe that _you_, one of my students, runs out of class to defeat monsters that eat souls that haven't departed yet? That is the biggest load of crap I might just have ever heard."

"Well I already told you you were going to have to believe in the unbelievable. If there was a way to prove it to you I would but quite frankly I can't."

Suddenly Ishida stomped down on Ichigo's foot, causing him to bite down on his lip. When he glanced over at him to yell at him he noticed the frown and the deadly glare. Ishida mouthed the words, _you've said more than enough. Shut yer yap. Oh yeah and what happened to keeping our relationship, _secret_?_

Ichigo mouthed back_, just watch. Even if he doesn't believe us he's gonna give in because he won't be able to think of any other rational explanations. And he's only one person. He can't tell anyone._

For once Ichigo was right. The principle was silent for a few minutes, clenching and unclenching his fists, until he finally heaved a sigh and leaned back in his faux leather chair. "I'll let you go. Your excuse is a load of crap and I know it but I can't prove you wrong _or_ right. This once you get off Scott-free, besides the fact that I've called you father, Kurosaki-kun and Ishida-kun, as you live on your own, I notified Kurosaki-kun's father about you as well. That is all. You two are to leave school for today. Come back tomorrow."

"Sure thing." Ichigo muttered, standing. Grabbing his jacket he stalked out of the office with Ishida close on his heels.

They walked silently back to the house, neither having much to say but at the same time having so much to say they nearly couldn't take it. When they opened the door, Isshin stood there with his arms crossed over his chest and the most serious look on his face that Ichigo had seen in years. Before he could explain anything his father ordered both of them to sit down at the kitchen table. After they were sitting, Ichigo's father stood towering over them as though it were a police interrogation. And it might've well as been.

"Now I want you to tell me something, Ichigo. I want to know what the _hell _you were doing at school, in a locked bathroom during the middle of class with your pants off and with another boy in the room?"

"I was changing." Ichigo replied, shrugging. I didn't want to have someone walk in in the middle of that."

"Changing? Why would you need to change during school? I can think of no logical reasons to do it."

"Not _that_ kind of changing dad. The kind of changing you wouldn't want to do in a crowded room full of fellow classmates."

His dad's frown grew bigger. "Why weren't you doing that kind of thing in the nurses office? It's the nurses job to take care of the students of their school, isn't it?"

"Kurosaki-san, not to sound rude, or to interrupt, but telling that kind of thing to a person you're not as familiar or friendly with would be crushing. It would be too embarrassing to tell anyone besides your closest friends. Even then it would be hard to admit, or ask for help. Would you ask someone that was almost a stranger to do such an odd thing for you?" Ishida asked, hushing Ichigo silently.

Isshin looked stunned for a moment, unable to speak. Opening and closing his mouth a few times he finally managed to sputter, "W-what has this all got to do with you, hmm? Why were in the bathroom, alone, with my son?"

"Well that's-"

"He's my.... Um..." Ichigo stopped Ishida mid-sentence after having worked up the courage to come out. But his courage ran short and he couldn't speak a word.

"He's your _what_?" Isshin's eyes narrowed to mere slits and the air grew much thicker around him.

"He's my..... my..... He's my boyfriend." Ichigo squeaked, shrinking into his seat, wishing to just disappear. But he couldn't. All he could do was sit and watch as his fathers face changed quickly from bewilderment into undefinable anger.

Face red, and breathing unsteady, Isshin hissed through clenched teeth, "What did you say, _son_? Did I hear you right? Did I just hear, from your own mouth, that you're dating another _boy_? One that's not even shinigami, nonetheless! Have you gotten completely mad?"

"I'm completely right in the mind, dad! And yeah. You did. I love him so why should it matter that he's another boy? He's my boyfriend and that's that!" Ichigo argued, feeling the anger bubbling up in his stomach.

"I don't _care_ that you '_like_' him. I won't allow it! I'm telling you to break up with him. Now. If I hear another word about you dating another boy you'll regret it." Isshin yelled, crossing his arms across his chest. "Now go to your room. I don't want to hear another thing from you tonight."

"Fine." Ichigo growled, standing. He was feeling too worn out. All this yelling and screaming was leaving a horrid taste in his mouth.

Ishida followed Ichigo out of the room to the front entrance. He looked just as weary, if not worse, than Ichigo himself. In the doorway they stood silently for a few minutes before Ishida could find anything to say. "I guess this means we go our separate ways."

"No." Ichigo replied firmly. "I don't care what that man says. He's not going to tell me how to live my life. And he's not going to tell me who to date either. He can go to hell for all I care!"

"Kurosaki, don't say things like that." Ishida scolded him, placing a hand gently on the other boys shoulder before leaning up on his tip toes to kiss his cheek. "Maybe he'll come around."

Ichigo wasn't satisfied with the kiss on the cheek. Quickly he grabbed Ishida around the waist and brought their lips together in an obsessively passionate kiss. "If he's not _around_ now, he'll never come around." Ichigo muttered, kissing Ishida's neck and jawline.

"You never know. Now let me go. I need to go home and think about some things." Ishida muttered back before saying in an almost silent whisper, "Call me later. I love you."

"I love you too but don't let anyone else know." Ichigo replied, kissing his boyfriend one more time before reluctantly letting go of the familiar waist. Ichigo opened the door and watched as Ishida slowly disappeared in the distance. Once he was out of his line of sight, Ichigo sighed and closed the door before he dragged himself up the stairs and to his bedroom. Once inside his bedroom, he kicked himself out of his tight uniform pants and flopped onto his bed, wearing nothing but his t-shirt and diaper. As he lay there his stomach began to gurgle in that upset kind of way but he ignored it. He was too angry at his dad right now to care about anything else. Closing his eyes he prayed for sleep to come but his prayers were, sadly, not answered. Instead he lay on his stomach, letting the pains get worse and worse until they were practically unbearable. His stomach gurgled louder and more often now and it kept cramping every time he moved. Subconsciously he'd been holding it in like all teenagers did until they could find a bathroom but he was in a different position than they were. He could let loose and say he didn't even notice it had happened. That it was just an '_accident_'. So that's exactly what he did. Slowly he let his body go into a completely relaxed state, releasing everything inside of him. In an instant he was covered in his own filth (again) but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was sleep and if God wouldn't give him that he'd rebel in his own way.

As he lay there with his eyes closed the window to his room slid open. He'd learned to leave it unlocked due to the amount of nightly visitors he got. It was rare one would appear during the day and Ichigo wished he'd locked it as he was laying exposed in front of someone who was unaware of his current medical situation. The person who entered said nothing though. Once through the window, they slid it shut, again, quietly before hopping off the end of the bed and taking a seat in Ichigo's desk chair. "Yo." The familiar voice chided as Ichigo imagined a small grin on the person's face.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked bitterly, opening one eye half way to stare at the red-head.

He shrugged as he replied, "Just stopped by fer a visit. Ain't that allowed?"

"In your gigai, in the middle of the day? No." Ichigo closed his eye and turned his head the other way.

Renji gave him a quizzical look with a hint of surprise. "Yer acting like a girl Ichigo. What's up with that?" He reached out and gripped his shoulder firmly before pulling Ichigo around so he was at least on his back. It wasn't that he had to be looked at when being spoken to but having someone facing the completely other way was unacceptable.

Ichigo cringed as his bottom pressed into the bed, spreading his feces all over his bum and crotch area. It was uncomfortable and was already turning cold and clammy. "I'm not acting like anything, _Renji_. This is the way I always act."

"Like a girl who's PMSing?" Renji cocked any eyebrow at him, though he knew Ichigo couldn't see.

"Shut up." Ichigo muttered. "I'm not in the mood right now."

Crossing his arms on the back of the chair Renji asked, almost concerned, "And why is that? What's got you all fucked up?"

"You wouldn't be able to comprehend it with that minuscule brain of yours."

Renji's eyebrow twitched as he growled, "Try me."

"First of all you haven't even bothered asking why I'm only half dressed and in a diaper. You're either stupid, completely oblivious, or blind. And second of all my dad is a complete asshole. There's also the fact that I was sent home from school for something that wasn't even completely my fault."

Renji's eyes traced Ichigo's body and stopped at his crotch before working their way back to his face where he was finally able to look him in the eyes, as he'd open them. "Okay. Now that I know the situation explain it to me. I'm not gonna understand unless you explain the unexplainable."

"Where should I even start?" Ichigo muttered, pulling himself up on his elbows, ignoring the crap in the diaper. He just didn't even care right then.

"What the hell are you doing in diapers?"

Sighing Ichigo replied, "The short of it is is that I have some fucked up infection that is fucking with my bladder. It means accidents I can't control and the only solution they have for it right now is diapers. It's not like I'm into weird shit like this."

Renji gave him a skeptical look but shrugged. "Whatever. So what about the rest of it. What has got you in such a weird state?"

"My dad is an asshole." Ichigo muttered, flopping back onto his bed.

"How do you mean?"

"He wants me to break up with my lover... Well, sort of lover. We're not that far in our current relationship. And now we'll probably never get that far."

"Well then just break up with the person rather than fighting. People are always going to object to relationships. It's part of life."

"You sound just like my dad! It doesn't seem to get through your thick skulls that I love him! He's the only person who's ever meant anything special to me. I love him almost, if not more, than I love my own family!" Ichigo grumped, folding him arms defiantly over his chest. "I can't give him up. It's impossible."

Renji gawked for a minute, unbelieving of the words spouting from the shinigami representative's mouth. Had he even heard correctly? "Ichigo... When you were talking about this lover person... Did you really mean _he_?"

Ichigo's eyes widened and he quickly sputtered, trying to cover up his mistakes, "No no no no no! I mean her! I just got caught up in the heat of the moment!"

"Dude, chill out! I don't care if you like other guys. It ain't my thing but I don't really give a damn if it's yours."

Ichigo eyed him doubtfully. It was rare to find those who didn't care about gays and their lifestyles. Especially ones as straight as Renji. Those were usually the ones that went gay bashing.

"So." Renji said, looking Ichigo in the eye after a few painful moments of silence. "Who's this dude that's got you acting like this? He must be some kind of beauty. Or at least in your eyes. And he must be pretty tolerant since he has to deal with you like this."

"Ishida." Ichigo muttered, resigned to the fact now that he couldn't take back what he'd said.

A thoughtful look came over the redhead's face as he tried to recall the face of the name. Finally it clicked. "You mean that snotty Quincy kid?!" He hissed, scowling.

"Yeah. What's it to you?"

"Of all the people in this world you could've chosen, you chose the most arrogant, narcissistic person you could?!" Renji asked incredulously, throwing his hands up as if Ichigo were now a lost cause.

"Again what's it to you? You're not the one dealing with him now are you?" Ichigo growled, scowling.

After a moment Renji asked, curiosity getting the best of him, "So have you guys actually done it? Like all the way done it?"

"That's a bit personal, ain't it? Would you want me asking you if you've ever done it with your girlfriend?"

"No but I have to know." Renji replied truthfully, grinning hopefully from ear to ear.

"Yeah. We've done it." Ichigo sighed. "We almost got caught doing it during school today." This seemed to surprise Renji and Ichigo took note of it. "We're not the perfect students we appear to be. Especially Ishida. He's probably done worse things than I have since we entered high school."

"Humph." Renji turned his nose up in feigned disgust but he couldn't keep it long because a few seconds later he turned back, grinning, again, only to ask something even more personal, "So who's bottom?"

Ichigo frowned and bit out, "That's something I'm not going to answer! You're a fucking nosy bastard I hope you know! And you've probably got a big mouth, too!"

"Jeez it was just a question. Settle down already." Renji frowned. The room grew silent for a few minutes. And it would have stayed silent had Renji not had such an odd sudden urge. "Oi. If you've kissed him does that mean you don't mind kissing other guys?"

"I'm gay Renji. What do you think?" Ichigo responded, turning to stare out his window. He noticed that the sun was already beginning to set in the west. Had it really been that long already?

"Well I just mean that if I kissed you would you care? I mean you're practically single right now, right?" Renji asked, blushing slightly as he did so.

"No. I guess I wouldn't really care. But I'm wet you know. And messy." Ichigo muttered, his eyes glazing over as he watched the fading sunlight.

"I just want to try so don't be offended if I picture you as Inoue-san or somethin'."

"Do as you like." Ichigo listened as Renji heaved himself off the swirling chair and listened to the few heavy footsteps it took for the redhead to reach the bed. A spring squeaked as the other person joined him, covering his half exposed body with his own in a bridge shape. Glancing up into Renji's eyes, Ichigo's vision of the face almost immediately turned it into Ishida's, glasses and everything included. After a moment or two of staring at each other, Ichigo watched as Renji's - turned Ishida's - lips descended upon his. When their lips finally met it was a tender, loving, type of kiss. One two lovers would give each other after going out on their first couple of dates. When they came apart, Ichigo didn't want to stop. He wanted to keep on pretending that those tender lips were those of his probably soon to be ex-boyfriends. "So did you imagine me as Inoue?" Ichigo asked in an almost drunken tone. Almost as though he were completely high.

"Nah but I imagined you as a chick and damn you were hot." Renji replied, pulling himself off of the bed. "How about you? Was I what you saw or were you imaging something more to your liking?"

Ichigo shrugged and pulled himself up once more, this time pulling himself into a completely upright position. "Sorry but I couldn't help but imagine the person's face I love most. I kept the picture of your body though if that's any condolence."

Renji smirked and let out a short, bark-like laugh before turning serious again. "So you really like him, don't you?" He sat at the edge and placed his hand gently over Ichigo's ankle, watching him.

"Yeah. I really do."

"Maybe I can do something about your dad."

"Like what? Beat it out of him? I don't think so. If you can't beat me in a sword fight than there's no way in hell you're going to beat _him_ in a fist fight."

Renji grimaced while a vein throbbed in his forehead. "That's not what I was thinking. But I have my ways."

"Fine. If you're going could you call him in here please. I need some assistance." Ichigo said, blushing. He'd forgotten about the mess he was sitting in and it had grown very, very uncomfortable. It was long past time for him to be changed.

"Sure. I'll see you later." Renji got up, waved, and exited the room, leaving Ichigo to himself. A few brief moments later his dad appeared in his doorway, a lot more calm than he'd been an hour or so ago.

"Your redheaded friend said you needed some help." Isshin said, coming further into the room.

"Just get it over with." Ichigo muttered, not in the mood to deal with his dad. But he knew he had to unless he wanted to sit in a sticky mess the rest of the night. "You know where everything is."

His dad just nodded and proceeded to grab a clean diaper, wipes and powder from the closet. Ichigo slid into a better position and sighed. Things were just weird. He never thought that his life was going to end up like this. He never thought he was going to turn out gay and that he was going to have to wear diapers. He missed the simpler days where he didn't care about romances. All he cared about was kicking bad guy ass and saving his town from sure destruction. He desperately wanted those days back. Sure they'd been more stressful and there were plenty of nights he didn't sleep but any of that was better than this. He'd take any of it over what he was dealing with right now.

After a moment he felt a tugging at his waist and he heard the tapes being ripped away. When the front of the diaper had been pulled away he shivered as a wave of cold air drifted past him. Well his dad changed him he kept his face turned away from him, refusing to speak to him, or speak the littlest amount he could. It took his dad less than three minutes to change him and after putting everything back in order, he disappeared out the door without a word. Ichigo was thankful for that for now all he wanted to do was sleep. He hadn't slept earlier but he had a feeling that he could easily sleep now. Crawling under his blankets, still in just his t-shirt and diaper, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and let himself fall into a practically dreamless sleep.

Meanwhile Renji was sitting in Isshin's bedroom, waiting for the mans return. He didn't understand why he cared so much that Ichigo was freaking out about his boyfriend but he did. He always got mad when Ichigo was in a funk because he was never fun to spar with when he got that way. He moped around a lot and was just depressing. The air around him was suffocating sometimes. That was way beside the point.

When Isshin came into the bedroom he frowned when he saw Renji on the bed, looking as comfortable as could be. He took note of the serious look on the mans face before asking, "What are you doing in my bedroom? Have you no manners or is it alright for shinigami to invade others rooms uninvited?"

"Oh ho. So you noticed that I'm shinigami. I'm impressed." Renji replied. "I'm not impressed with how you've treated your sons feelings though."

"What do you mean?" Isshin growled, narrowing his eyes.

"You must be super dense or something. Either that or stupid. Ichigo was telling me about his boyfriend and about his problems. His biggest one being that you want him to break up with that Quincy kid."

"The one with glasses?"

"Yeah. Him. Ishida or whatever his name is."

"What has this all even got to do with you?" Isshin asked, approaching the bed slowly.

Renji got up to stand face to face with him. "Everything. Your son is depressed and you don't even seem to care. He likes the kid and here you are telling him to break up with him. Are you that much of a homophobe or something? Why should it even matter who your son likes? It would be easier to understand if he were a single child and you wanted grandkids but you've got two daughters who can give you grandchildren if you want them. Get yer head out of the damn gutter already."

"Don't talk back to people that are older than you like that. You don't even know what you're talking about. So what if I care that my son is gay. It's hard for dad's to accept that their sons are into other guys. You as a non-parent wouldn't understand that! Son's are expected to grow up strong, valiant and wanted by all the ladies. They're supposed to be knights in shining armor."

"How cliché can you get, huh? Ichigo is all of those things and more. I guess I can't get it through your thick skull. I didn't want to resort to this but I guess I have to. I'm not gay and I know you sure as hell aren't but it's my last choice. This ma not make you understand but I'll take my chances." Renji growled before gripping Isshin by the color of the shirt and heaving him onto the bed. Instantly Renji had unbuttoned Isshin's shirt and was yanking it off, leaving the broad, muscled chest exposed. Isshin was staring at him with a look of disbelief but he didn't care. He continued on. Even though he didn't like guys, at all, Renji was going to do this for Ichigo's sake.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Isshin screamed as he attempted to push Renji away with him with his feet.

"Making you understand!" Renji replied, catching Isshin's wrists in his hands before pinning them to the bed. Quickly he got on top of Isshin, virtually stopping all movement of the man's feet. "I want to make you feel how Ichigo feels when he's around Ishida. That's the only way I'm gonna get anything through that head of yours!" Breathing rather hard in his anger, Renji descended upon Isshin and caught him by the lips. It took all he had to see Isshin as a woman. Almost harder than seeing Ichigo as one. For God's sake the man was completely buffed out. His muscles were huge for someone in their forties. And his unkempt beard was almost impossible to imagine away. In fact, despite the fact that he had an insanely good imagination, Renji couldn't get it to disappear. _Just think of him as a slightly hairy woman. Or think of his beard as the woman's hair, getting in her face. _He thought, pressing their lips together harder. After '_wrestling_' for control for almost five minutes he finally won. Isshin gave in, his body going soft. Taking advantage of this Renji opened his mouth slightly and let his tongue snake out while trying to push the older mans lips open. Much to his surprise Isshin complied, however reluctantly.

This continued until neither could breathe any more. But as soon as their lips broke apart Renji started to kiss his neck and jaw line, noticing how the graceful body arched when ever he got close to a certain part of the mans ear. While not his ear but right below it. As this continued Renji's grip softened but Isshin didn't try to push away. In fact his arms stayed up above his head long after Renji had let go. When their lips connected once more the redhead began to play with Isshin's partially raised nipple, twisting it hard and receiving a rather satisfying growl. Once they broke apart Renji lowered himself further down the perfect body taking the said nipple in between his lips and sucked gently on it, grazing the tender thing with his teeth. Growing bored, his hands crept down the firm body until they found the belt that was keeping them from their grand prize. It was now that Isshin finally protested.

"S-s-stop!" He moaned, arching his back high in the air when Renji nipped him. "This is wrong. S-stop!" He tried to wriggle away but was powerless under Renji's body. Although he finally took his hands from about his head and used them to push at Renji's shoulders he had no strength. His arms felt like over cooked, wet noodles.

Renji's tongue came out to lap at his sweating body after letting go of the pale nipple. "Stop what?" He asked, kissing up and down the pale body.

"Whatever the fuck you're doing. Stop!"

"But this is just too much fun." Renji replied as he began undoing the belt. It came off easily. Next was the hard part. With skilled hands Renji started undoing the button and zipper on the jeans but he was startled when Isshin suddenly gripped his arm tight, hindering all of his movements. "You're gonna have to try harder than that to get me to stop." He said simply, ripping his arm out of the firm grip. Seconds later Isshin's pants had been undone and were in a heap a few feet from the bed. The older man lay exposed now, his face completely red in either horror or shame. It mattered not though. Renji continued on but stopped for a moment to gaze at the half erect member. It pulsed every few seconds as if waiting for its big moment. Shaking his head in slight amazement Renji took it in his hand, gripping it slighter tighter than he knew he should have. The raven-haired man's eyes shot open in pain as he moved his hand, painstakingly slow at first. Renji knew his hand had many callouses on it and that he probably should've put lotion on them before doing this but it was much too late now.

Isshin tried hard to take a deep breath but couldn't. His body was on fire and he couldn't put it out. All he wanted was for this humiliation to end. He was strong but why couldn't he kick this guy off of him? Why did he fall like prey to him? He didn't understand it. All he knew was that he was panting and sweating. Just like a girl would. Just like when a person did it for the first time and was really getting into it. As Renji's hand continued to go faster it started getting harder and harder to breathe. It was impossible to take a deep breath now. He couldn't even speak any more. All he could do was moan, groan, and pant so hard his breath left his lungs gasping for air.

Suddenly there was no contact between them. Using every ounce of strength he had Isshin pulled his head up just to see Renji unzipping his pants and pulling them down around his knees, leaving him exposed. He watched as the boy pulled out a small, square package with a blue tint to it. He nearly gasped when he realized what it was. But even as he continued to watch he was powerless to stop the redhead. There was an almost sickening slapping sound as he fit it around himself. It was pretty obvious what he intended to do and it was also fairly obvious that he wasn't going to be given an preparation either.

After fitting the condom over his thick member Renji growled, "You got any lotion or anything? I can always do it dry if you don't."

"No. Where the hell did you get that condom anyway?" Isshin groaned, bucking his hips a little. He found himself wishing that Renji would take him in his hand again. Not feeling the warmth was driving him mad.

"Sorry but I'm a nosy person. I went snooping. Why do you even have them? You're not married and it doesn't exactly seem like you're dating anyone and if you are you aren't doing it. Your body is calling to me like April calls the rain(1)."

"What's it matter to you?"

"It doesn't. Better prepare yerself cause this is gonna hurt. A lot." Renji placed his hands on Isshin's hips and positioned himself. Slowly pushed himself into the tight hole that awaited him. The tight muscles gripped him tight, almost refusing to let him go any further but Renji all but ignored the signals and continued until he was sheathed all the way inside. He found he fit perfectly inside. Like he'd been made specifically for this reason (however cliché or cheesy it sounded). Isshin was groaning in pain beneath him, writhing as though he were trying to get away but was finding it futile. Wasting no time at all, Renji pulled out before thrusting, hard, back inside again. Isshin let out an ear piercing scream that damn near penetrated the walls. Wincing at the sound Renji slowed his speed, hoping to loosen the unused muscles a bit before continuing.

Unknown to either of the sweating men on the other side of the door Ichigo crouched down, watching them, his eyes wide in surprise. He'd come to investigate when he hadn't heard anything from his dad or Renji in almost an hour after he'd woken up (given he'd only slept twenty minutes or so). He had snuck up to his dad's door when he'd heard suspicious sounds and had cracked it open. When he saw what was happening, he gasped and rushed back to his room to grab his camera. He then proceeded to record every movement they made. Right now he watched as his dad gripped Renji's biceps as they rocked back and forth on the bed, both panting and sweating heavily. His dad kept moaning as though he was in pain and as he took a closer look Ichigo noticed a small trail of blood running down his buttock. Renji didn't seem to notice any though because he kept thrusting into him with as much force as he possibly could. Ichigo could feel his cock harden as he continued to watch. It pressed painfully against his stomach as the diaper restricted his erection even more so than boxers did. After some time watching them it seemed that they were coming to their end.

Renji thrust harder and faster as he came close to his climax. He refused to finish before Isshin though. He was the man right now and a man never finished before his woman. His biceps burned though due to how hard Ichigo's dad was holding onto him. It was a vice grip and it was getting tighter with every second that drew him closer to the edge.

Finally, a good five, ten, minutes later Isshin called out, his voice cracked, "I-I-I'm c-c-coming! I'm coming!" His body heaved upwards as he released himself every where. And as he did Isshin felt as though his body had betrayed him. He had just come to a guy. To make things worse he'd been the girl. Even though he was older, smarter, and more experienced, he'd been the one receiving. And he had come. He'd come harder than he had in as many years as he could remember. Even as he continued coming, Renji grunted and with two or three more hard thrusts he came as well, pulling out just in time. It didn't stop a little bit from getting inside him though. The seed was so hot it made his body warm up like a fire that had just been put out. He felt like steam was rising off his body. It was so damn hot. _What the hell is wrong with me? _He asked himself, frowning and bringing his arm up to cover his eyes. _Why couldn't I stop him? We're both men. Strong men in fact. Yet I couldn't stop him. The entire time I kept telling myself that I didn't want this. Yet deep down I knew I wanted it more than ever._

As Renji pulled himself from the bed the man asked him, "Are you satisfied now? Are you done humiliating your elder?"

"You tell me. Can you accept Ichigo and Ishida now?"

Isshin smirked and let out a half-assed laugh. "No. I can't. I never will be able to."

"Then no. I'm not satisfied. I won't be until you can accept them together. I had best be leaving. Kurosaki Isshin, I'll be back. I will _make_ you accept them if it's the last thing in this life that I ever do." Renji pulled on his pants that he had kicked off, fixed his shirt, his headband, and his hair, before swinging the door open and leaving Isshin to himself. Ichigo had already disappeared back into his room, not that Renji hadn't noticed him. _This family; these people all need some serious help._ He thought, shaking his head as he found a window to leap out of. _Hopefully that guy will come around soon. I don't know how often I'm going to be able to do it with another man._

After Renji had left the room, Isshin stood, nearly collapsing as he did so. Every muscle inside of him was sore. He noticed the thin trail of blood coming down his leg and swore. Trying to steady his legs he stripped his bed of the dirtied sheets and threw them aside before climbing back on and collapsing on top of it. He didn't care that he was dirty. All he wanted to do was sleep and that's exactly what he'd do. He just hoped none of his children would come in and catch him sleeping naked. Then again if they did it was their own fault.

As he drifted into a restless unconsciousness he though, _what am I going to do now, Kurosaki Isshin? There's no turning back once you're in something and I'm pretty far in, aren't I? Whatever. I suppose I'll just do something about it tomorrow. _And with those last, final thoughts, he drifted off completely.

* * *

**Side Note (1)**: _I don't know how many noticed my parenthesis with the one inside them but I just thought I'd mention it. ".....Like April calls the rain." In Minnesota, it is not uncommon to have a rainy April. In fact April is generally the rainiest month of the year. I don't know if it's like that in other places and if it is, sorry. I'm not very good with the weather of other states/countries._


	4. Trouble

Incontinence

The next morning Ichigo woke up to find himself, surprisingly, dry. _It's probably thanks to what Renji did last night. Who would've thought he'd go so far? Especially considering that he's straight. I think that's what surprised me most. _As he lay awake in bed, his door flung open and his dad flew through it, booming loudly as he always did, "Good mor~~~ning I~chigo!" Quickly he blocked his face as his dad tried landing a drop kick on him. Grabbing the mans foot, he pushed him back with all his might, sending him flying back out the door. Ichigo had nearly forgotten his dad didn't know about him watching the previous night.

When his dad reappeared in his doorway, his nose was bleeding but he was grinning. "I see your skills are still as sharp as ever!"

"No shit moron." Ichigo replied bitterly, pulling himself out of bed. He'd been smart enough the night before to pull on a pair of short before he climbed back in bed. Scratching his head he asked, "What do you want anyway? It's too early in the morning for your crap."

Isshin grew serious as he wiped away the blood on his nose. "Do you need to be changed?"

"No." Ichigo replied curtly, gliding over to his closet to grab his uniform.

"That's a surprise. Does this mean you're getting better?" He asked, smiling as though it was a result of something he had done.

Ichigo shrugged as he pulled off his shorts and proceeded to pull on his pants. "If I'm getting better, good. If I'm not that oh well. "Can you leave so I can get dressed?" He asked as he yanked his shirt over his head.

"You've gotten more muscular." His dad commented as he exited the room. "And your skin is a lot tougher too. Have you been fighting a lot lately?"

"Something like that." Ichigo replied, fixing his shirt before grabbing his bag and leaving the room. The blazers weren't required so he wasn't going to bother with it today. It was too troublesome. In the kitchen his sisters sat at the table listening to their dad's early morning nonsense. As he sat down, Ichigo happened to glance at his dad. When the older man moved there was a limp to his step. One that hadn't been there before. Seeing this Ichigo had to smile slightly. In a way it was his dad's own fault. Breakfast was uneventful and as such Ichigo ended up leaving a littler earlier than he usually did. He whistled quietly, but cheerfully, on his route towards school.

He reached school without incident. That is until he reached his classroom. He'd been sitting in his seat, staring in a dazed state out his window when someone spoke to him, their voice sounding very excited. "Oi. Kurosaki-kun. I heard an interesting rumor going around yesterday after school. You wanna hear?"

Ichigo turned to stare at the boy but didn't recognize him right away. It took a minute for it to register that he was a kid from the class a few doors down. Why he was in his class, Ichigo didn't know. In fact he didn't really care either but the curiosity nagged at him. If it was a rumor about himself or one of his friends he could immediately claim it false. Resting his fist against his cheek he replied, "Sure. Why not?"

Still smiling the boy said excitedly, "I heard that you were making out with some guy in the boys bathroom yesterday. And that you were wearing a diaper. Isn't that funny? It's not true right? There's no way it could be true."

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock. It had already spread this much over just half a day? How many people knew? The outcome couldn't be a good one. In a forced calm Ichigo asked, "So what if I was? It's my own damn business."

"Wow. So it _is_ true!"

"No. I didn't confirm it but I didn't deny it either. What's it you if I'm gay anyway? It's not like you're a friend or anything. And if you don't like it, fuck you. It's not like you're going to do anything about it anyway." Ichigo snapped, frowning. He got irritated so easily it pissed him off. He really had to learn to control his temper or it was going to get him in some serious trouble some day.

There was a shadow that loomed over him suddenly. When Ichigo turned around to see what was blocking the early morning sun he nearly fell off his chair in surprise. One of his worst enemies stood there with his arms crossed over his massive chest. If people had thought Chad was big, he wasn't anything in comparison to this guy. If Ichigo had to compare, height wise at least, he was as tall, if not taller, than Kenpachi. He was between six-six and six-nine. When he flexed his muscles, which many people advised him not to, his shirt sleeves would tear apart at the seams, leaving his arms exposed. His shirt strained across his abdomen and chest. People could clearly see every muscle on his body. Unlike Chad though, who had the brains to match the bronze (much like Ichigo and Ishida), this kid lacked the brains. He'd failed nearly every class the last two years, and had nearly been held back but due to his parents frantic protests, and pay-offs, he'd been allowed to pass. His parents were very wealthy. It hadn't been their first pay off. He was a very spoiled child. Of course that led him to do some pretty dangerous stuff. He was the head of the lead gang in school. His entire gang was a group of screw off morons who appeared as though they'd been taking steroids since birth. They had picked more fights with Ichigo than he dared to remember. It would have worried Ichigo more that he had overheard if he hadn't whooped him every time they brawled. There was one time Ichigo had taken the entire gang on his own and had gotten away with no more than a few scratches. Unfortunately for the gang a few of the members had to be hospitalized for a few days because of the damage they'd sustained. They hadn't bothered him for nearly nine months after that. And this had all been before he'd become shinigami.

There was a glint of evil in his eyes that made Ichigo shrink into his chair slightly. _Of all the people who had to hear that..._ He thought bitterly as he tried to snarl confidently, "What do _you_ want you oaf?"

"You know..." He said, changing the subject in an instant. "This kid might not do anything about faggots like you but I do. I beat the hell out of every cocksucker I meet and you aren't any exception. Or maybe you'd like a taste of me first, huh? I bet you'd like that."

"Sorry, but I don't kiss women." Ichigo shot back with the cockiest, and quickest, response he could think of. _Fuck. _He thought, realizing too late that what he'd just said only confirmed their rumors.

"So it is true!" The nameless boy squealed. "I'm gonna make sure this gets to everyone's ears. Your popularity just went down the toilet, Kurosaki-kun."

"What popularity?" Ichigo spat, glaring especially pointy daggers at the kid. He said nothing as he pranced away, whistling like an idiot. _I suppose I'm an idiot to. They're just provoking me and I'm falling for it. Cool your head Ichigo. Just chill out._

"Stop spacing out or I'm gonna beat you until you die."

"Just try me."

Clearly angry the kid lunged at Ichigo, his hands out in front of him so he could grab Ichigo by the collar as soon as he touched it. He was unaware though of Ichigo's incredible speed. Before he got even three inches, the orange haired boy had gotten behind him, pressing his wrist in between his shoulder blades. He let out a cry of pain as Ichigo pulled his arm further up, yanking so hard it felt like his arm was going to come out of his socket. His body twitched as he was forced face first into Ichigo's now empty desk.

While he lay there Ichigo hissed, "You're nothing but a weak moron. You've never stood a chance against me. I've seen more stuff than you could ever possibly imagine. I've been parts of wars between two worlds. What ever made you think you could beat me, huh? Are you really that stupid?"

Whimpering the kid replied, "I don't know. Let me go. Please let go. My arms going to break!"

Ichigo gripped tighter and pulled hard in an upwards direction, relishing in the ear piercing scream that accompanied it. "Maybe I _should _break it. Just to be on the safe side you know."

"Please, no! I won't come near you any more just let me go, please!" He begged, struggling to get away.

"Is that so? Than listen up. Oi!" He called out, glancing around the classroom. A great many people had gathered now and they turned their attention on Ichigo, eyes wide in shock when they saw their massive classmate pinned to the desk. "I've got an announcement for you so you'd better listen up. I'm only saying this once. You've probably all heard the rumor that I'm gay right?" Most of the kids nodded their heads, now completely paying attention to what was going on. "Well you know what? It's true. I'm gay! If you've got a problem with it," he slammed the kid into the desk, "come after me if you dare. You might not get away unscathed."

The entirety of the class stared at him, mouths agape and eyes wide. A few managed to sputter, "I-i-is that true, Kurosaki-kun?" Many of the girls in the classroom covered their mouths and whispered, "No way! And he's so hot too!" The only reply to that was, "The hotter they are, the nicer they are, and the cleaner they are, the more likely they are to be gay. Damn stereotypes. They're usually so right, too!"

When no one came at him Ichigo let the kid go, smirking as he watched him scurry away, his arm hanging slightly limp at his side. After a few more stares the kids all went back to what they'd been doing before. One girl Ichigo didn't know the name of came up to him, a nervous smile on her lips. "Is that really true Kurosaki-kun? I don't mean to be nosy but... And if you are I'm not against homosexuals. I was just wondering..."

Ichigo plopped back down in his chair and scratched his head, irritated. _I can't believe I just did that. Fuck. What am I going to do now? Ishida is going to butcher me for this, I know it. _"Yeah it's true."

"Oh." She mumbled quietly, fidgeting for a moment before asking, even quieter now, "So do you have a... a boyfriend?"

Glancing at her he replied, reluctantly, "Yeah. I do."

She appeared shocked. Her face was flushed like she was embarrassed but there was a hidden smile. This seemed to be incredibly good news to her. "Thanks. I just wanted to know!" She turned to scamper away back to her friends but Ichigo stopped her, gently grabbing her wrist. Although he had threatened all the kids in the class, he would never hurt a girl.

"One more thing. Homosexual sounds weird. You're allowed to call us gay. It's not as offending as you might think it is." The girl gave him a blank stare that stated she was confused but he didn't feel the need to clarify. Letting her go he watched as she stumbled away back towards her friends. _What a weird girl. Maybe that's why I don't date them. They're too confusing._

A few minutes later Ishida came in, a sullen expression on his face. Ichigo didn't notice though as he said cheerfully, "Morning."

"What are you so happy about?" Ishida asked bitterly, sitting at his desk.

"Renji _'talked'_ to my dad last night and it seems like he's trying to work things out with him. I also kind of came out to the class a few minutes ago. That one gang leader tried getting one up on me but I beat him again. He just doesn't know when to quit. Just like all boneheads I suppose."

Ishida looked fairly livid now. "You did _what_?! Are you nuts, Kurosaki? Weren't _you_ the one that wanted to keep it a secret from the world?" He was breathing rapidly, a glare attached to his normally calm face.

Ichigo winced at the (correct) accusations. Although he'd been prepared for it, it didn't lessen the blow any more. "Didn't you hear me though? I said Renji is going to talk to my dad about us! We won't have to break up!"

"I'm not so sure I want to stay together now. You always do things without consulting me first. This isn't a one way relationship, Kurosaki. Don't make it feel that way. And even if you say Renji is speaking to your father, I highly doubt that it's going to work. Your father may appear to be an idiot but that's just the surface. He's very opinionated and he's also very stubborn. No matter what that boy does it's not going to change a thing." Ishida replied before turning away and stalking off to his desk where he sat, still in a huff.

As Ichigo watched he became slightly angry. He thought maybe he'd done something right for once. But no. No matter what he did he was always screwing up with Ishida. There was nothing he did that could please the bastard. _Why oh why do I continue to stay with him? He's narcissistic and stubborn and we rarely agree on anything...... Then again he's fairly patient, unlike me, and he's great at sex which is always a plus. Even though he almost always disagrees with them, he follows me on my random whims. _Ichigo heaved a sigh and laid his head down on his desk, staring blankly out the window. _I guess he really is a good boyfriend. I'm just messing everything up like I always do._

When the bell rang, Ichigo found it hard to concentrate. He kept wanting to turn back time and fix his mistake. The day passed very slowly because of it. A few teachers took the time to yell at him to lift his head and pay attention but most ignored him which made him rather grateful. After the final bell rang, Ichigo left school without a word to anyone. He noticed that after his argument with Ishida that morning, his bladder had given out on him again. Not much but it made it uncomfortable as it was cold and kind of clammy.

At home Ichigo yanked his shoes off and placed his bag next to the door. After eating a quick something he went upstairs, changed clothes and other what-nots before climbing into to bed just to stare out the window once more. Even now his thoughts were running wild. He barely noticed when Kon appeared, and kicked him in the face with his stuffed animal claw.

"Oi, Ichigo!" He yelled, getting close to his face. "What's got you all down huh? Did some girl dump you? Or maybe you were stood up... Or could it be...?" He gasped in mock surprise. "You naughty boy you!" Kon laughed hysterically.

"Kon, what the hell are you going on about? You know full well that I'm gay."

Kon stopped laughing and went rigid. "Well, a stuffed animal can dream can't he?!" He jabbed Ichigo in the stomach before opening his window. "I didn't hear that from you!" Kon hopped out and yelled something at Ichigo but he couldn't understand it so he ignored it.

Pulling his knees to his chest, he tucked his head between them and sighed. _Why am I always messing things up?_

* * *

The week passed on without incident. In fact Ichigo noticed a change in Ishida. Although he'd been beyond furious when he first found out about Ichigo coming out he was starting to show more affection in school. When they walked together down the halls their hands would brush against each others and occasionally, Ishida even took Ichigo's hand in his. Well, maybe not his entire hand but a finger or two. As soon as he heard someone giggle though he'd let go. It was like he had switched roles with Ichigo. He seemed a lot more timid about it.

One day, in the middle of the week, Ichigo asked him in privacy, "Are you still mad, Ishida? I said I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd get so pissed or defensive about it."

Ishida looked away and pushed his glasses up his nose just like he always did when he was deliberating about something or thinking deeply. He answered in a very calculated voice, "No... Yes... I'm not sure Kurosaki. You always do things so suddenly while leaving the rest of us in the dark. You kept saying you wanted to keep things secret and then all of a sudden you're coming out to every body; the principle, your dad, your fellow classmates. Who's next?"

"Shouldn't you be happy about that? I'm just tired of hiding, I guess. Is it so wrong to tell people that I'm in love with someone, regardless of whether it's a boy or a girl?" Ichigo argued, placing his hand against the wall Ishida was leaning against. "It was partially for your sake too. I guess I was just so pissed that my dad was being such a jack ass I had to let off some steam and that's where it was let off."

Ishida turned away, his face slightly red. "Sure. I was happy when you originally told me, like the instant you told me, but then I got pissed. I was only pissed because you did it so suddenly. You should've waited."

"I'm sorry, okay? Look at me." Ichigo gripped Ishida gently under the chin and forced him to look him in the eyes. "Will you please forgive me?"

Eyes looking away Ishida replied, "Maybe. Maybe not."

Ichigo let out a defeated sigh and let his head slump. "Uhuhh. You're so freaking stubborn. Sometimes I wonder what I like about you. Maybe this will settle it." Ichigo leaned in and pressed his lips gently against his boyfriends, still not letting go of his chin. Ishida of course resisted at first but found he couldn't for more than a second. Ichigo completely intoxicated him. When they came apart Ishida's face was completely flushed and Ichigo had a serious look on his face. "Seriously, I'm sorry but this is the last time I'm going to apologize. I'm glad I came out. It's made me a lot more free. And after I nearly tore that guys arm out kids have left me alone. It was as good a time as any. If I hadn't come out then I would've become a bloody, deflated, beach ball rolling around on the floor."

"F-fine. Whatever you say." Ishida stuttered, subconsciously pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Anyway, let's go to class." Ichigo grabbed Ishida by the hand, refusing to let go, and dragged him to class. When they entered the classroom, people stared at their clasped hands but said nothing. Most had already accepted it. When Ichigo got to his desk he sat on the top before yanking Ishida close to him, wrapping his arms around the thin waist.

"W-what are you doing, K-Kurosaki?" Ishida asked, pushing at his chest, protesting with all his might.

"What does it look like?"

"Have you lost your _mind?!_ We're in class at school! This amount of PDA could sicken just about anyone." Ishida hissed through his clenched his teeth.

"Oh really?" Ichigo grinned a devilish grin before pulling the other boy close and kissing him full on the lips. Just about every other person in the room gasped, watching the passionate scene.

When they pulled away Ishida finally found the strength to resist. He yanked himself out of the boys arms before slapping him as hard as he could across the face. "Fuck you Kurosaki! What the hell is wrong with you? I told you to stop doing things like this!" He screamed, storming away.

Ichigo held his face and watched him storm out of the room a little shocked and a little hurt. _Fuck. I've screwed up _again_. How many times am I going to have to before I finally get things right?_

"He's really going to break up with you if you continue to do things like this." A familiar voice muttered. Ichigo looked up to find Tatsuki standing in front of him. "Yo." She grinned, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, and what would you know?"

"Nothing. Besides the fact that that was really gross. No one wants to see that."

"Wanna bet? I bet you any thing that I could make 300 bucks alone from students who want to see some man on man action. Students are just perverted like that." Ichigo leaned his head on his hand.

Tatsuki frowned. "You could make more than five!"

"You're on. Next week we'll hold a little special after school session. Five bucks for the light stuff per person, ten dollars for the naughtier stuff. Simple as that. Of course you'll get the names and grades and genders of everyone who attends... Oh, and their class of course."

She rolled her eyes at him and sighed. "Ishida-kun is gonna be pissed with you, you know. Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"I'll talk to him about it. If he doesn't like the idea then I'll let it be. I'm not so bad of a person."

"If you say so. I gotta go, I'll talk to you later!" She waved her good-bye and wandered off.

_Great.... Now what am I supposed to do?_


	5. Planning

Incontinence

The week crawled by and the next week was approaching quickly. Yet Ichigo still had yet to ask Ishida about his little money making scheme or whatever people wished to call it. He was so nervous about asking him. Every time he tried bringing it up the words got caught in his throat and he changed the subject. It seemed Ishida was starting to become suspicious of him. Though there seemed to be a plus side to this. He hadn't been having accidents during the day and for the last two days they hadn't happened at night either. He'd actually worn boxers to school since Thursday.

Today was Monday and Ichigo was crawling in his skin because he couldn't bring up. Finally, at the end of the day he forced himself to. He couldn't wait any longer. At least Ishida could think about it. Maybe. "H-hey Ishida. I have to talk to you." Ichigo muttered when he was within hearing range. He was scratching the back of his head and couldn't make eye contact. A few people who heard him whistled and he blushed. Every time he talked friendly with another guy now there was always someone to whistle or make a joke. It was kind of irritating.

"What is it Kurosaki? I'm in hurry. I've got club activities to attend to." Ishida replied as he stowed his things in his bag. He pushed his glasses up his nose and glanced at the orange haired boy.

"Well a funny thing happened on Wednesday. Tatsuki and I were talking and our kiss kind of... came up. Well, she said that people don't like that but I bet her that we could make three hundred dollars or more by putting on a show... This Wednesday, and she took the bait... Kind of." Ichigo said in a hurry, not stopping to take a breath.

Ishida said nothing but stared at him, a frown quickly forming on his lips. "Do you mean to inform me that we're to _perform_ in front of other students for money like common whores?"

"Kind of...."

"Kurosaki, just what the hell were you thinking?" Ishida yelled after a moment of silence. "Our relationship isn't a joke, even though you seem to like to think it is. We're not some side shows. What does this even mean to you?" Ishida motioned with his hands between the two of them. "Is this not something precious any more?"

Ichigo backed off a bit and held his hands up in defense. "Whoa, Ishida, settle down! Of course this means something. We can still back out you know. I knew this would anger you but I kind of got excited. And I really know that this isn't a joke. I really, really like you and nothing can change that!"

Ishida breathed heavily from his nose, his glasses sliding slowly down his face from the small amount of sweat that trickled down. "Then stop it with all of this! This PDA, this trying to make our relationship a joke. All of it!"

"I _told_ you it's not a joke, Ishida. Will you please just listen-!"

Ishida raised his hand and slapped Ichigo across the face, his eyes dagger and his lips curved in a sharp downward line. "I don't want your excuses. Don't talk to me. I don't want to hear your voice." With that he slung his bag over his shoulder and stormed out of the room, leaving his boyfriend with a sore face and a sour taste in his mouth.

"What's his problem?" A familiarly, annoying voice asked. Ichigo turned to see Keigo standing behind him, a stupid look on his face (as usual). "You'd just get dumped or something?"

Ichigo shrugged. "More or less, yeah."

Keigo's mouth dropped open and he scurried backwards as though he were really shocked. "For real? I didn't even know you were dating! Why didn't you tell me Ichigo? I'm being left out again, aren't I? Aren't I?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Shut up. I would have thought it was obvious."

"You can't expect him to notice such simple things, Ichigo. He's much too stupid." Mizuiro came up from behind them, a sarcastic smile plastered to his face.

Ichigo snorted. "That's certainly true. Anyway, I have to go. See you guys tomorrow." He waved off handedly and left the room, leaving Keigo with his mouth hanging wide open.

* * *

Over the next day in a half or so Ichigo was ignored by Ishida. They spoke normally when around their friends but if Ichigo tried approaching him on his own, Ishida would ignore him as though he didn't exist. Finally, around last period, Ishida approached him, a frown on his face but a partially hidden blush on his cheeks. When he got close he coughed, pushed his glasses up his nose and all but refused to look Ichigo in the eye.

"Ishida, what's up?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise. He thought that Ishida would never talk to him again and that they were over. But he was assuming things again (just like always).

"Well, I was thinking," Ishida coughed again, "about what we you were saying on Monday."

"Oh. Yeah." Ichigo replied, staring at his desk now in embarrassment. "What about it?"

Ichigo felt Ishida's eyes on him now but he refused to look in fear of what he'd see on the boys face. He didn't sound angry but he definitely wasn't pleased. Which was _never_ a good sign with him.

"Well, I thought about it. A lot actually. And as I thought about it I kind of decided well... Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. I mean, We're, you're, already out in the open so if I come out with _your_ help maybe it wouldn't be so bad."

"R-really? You'll do it?"

Ishida sighed, and wrapped his arms around himself. "Well it's not like I can easily talk my way out of this. If I say no your pride will be damaged, tremendously, after having to call off a bet with Tatsuki-san."

Now Ichigo looked up at him, his eyes narrowed slightly. "Our relationship is more important than my pride over someone. That pride is easily regained. I have a hell of a lot of pride but my love, or whatever, is more important."

Ishida cocked an eyebrow. "Is that so? Let's say I said no. Would you call the bet off?"  
"Of course." Ichigo stated without hesitation. "This isn't a one way relationship and we have to learn to meet each others needs in the middle. Simple as that."

Pushing his glasses up Ishida replied curtly, "Well I suppose I can't test your words, (not that you've ever lied to me before), so I'll have to trust you. I want to believe that you'd really do that for me. Just promise me one thing."

"Sure."

"_Never_ pull this kind of crap again. I won't be so forgiving next time."

"You call this forgiving?"

"You can test the theory if you don't believe me. I'm a very proud man, Kurosaki, and I'm also a very truthful man. I keep to my word, no matter what the situation. (Unless it comes to my father.)"

Ichigo stepped back and waved his hands in front of him, defensively. "No thanks. I'm good."

"Good. But you didn't answer my question."

Ichigo stood up in his desk and sighed, staring with his usual angry look at Ishida. Quietly he replied, "Yeah. I got it. I'll never do anything like this again without your permission."

"Even _with _my permission you're not allowed to."

"That's bull! How can you tell me I can do something and then not allow me to do it?! It's impossible, I tell ya!" Ichigo muttered, surprised when suddenly his chin was pull towards Ishida's, only to be met in a very, almost unfeelable, kiss.

"When did you lose your sense of humor?" Ishida asked, letting go and turning away to hide the most evident blush on his face.

"When did I ever have one?"

Ishida smirked. "You're right. I misspoke. Don't forget to let Tatsuki-san know so she can '_spread the word_'. It would be embarrassing if we fought for two days then agreed and then had nobody show up."

"You're secretly an evil mastermind aren't you? I bet you're in cahoots with Aizen. Or something crazy like that."

"You dare accuse me of such blasphemy? I'm almost offended."

Ichigo draped his arm carelessly around Ishida's shoulders, smirking. "I do dare accuse you of such blasphemy. But it's all good. Let's go inform Tatsuki together."

"What are you? Five?"

"Might as well be." He replied, tugging a reluctant Ishida in tow. They found Tatsuki talking with a group of her friends from the Karate club (or which ever self defense she does). Quickly they explained the situation (after taking her away from eves dropping ears). She smiled a smile that read _I knew it was going to happen._

"Alright. I'll spread the word. Though people probably won't have money today. We should wait until tomorrow to do it."

Ichigo thought for a moment and then nodded. "Yeah. We'll wait until tomorrow. If you don't care of course, Mr. Almighty."

"Smartass." Ishida muttered before replying, "Fine. I wasn't 100 percent for this anyways."

"That settles it then. We'll leave the rest of it to you, Tatsuki!" Ichigo smiled and waved as he left to go back to the classroom without them.

When he was well out of earshot Tatsuki asked Ishida, a serious look on her face, "Are you sure about this? You can't just let Kurosaki drag you around on a collar all of the time. At some point you're going to break and you'll be unfixable."

Ishida smirked and sighed, "Even if you don't believe it I have the upper hand in this relationship. He's the one being led on a leash. And this is fine. Sooner or later he'll learn not to be so spontaneous."

"If you say so. Anyway, the last class is going to start soon. We should probably go sit."

"Sure." The two of them walked silently back to their desks, both lost in a some what deep thought about different things.

* * *

The next day practically the entire school was buzzing about the events happening that evening. Never around the teachers though as no one dared get the two of them in trouble. Tatsuki stood in their classroom door collecting the money and sighing every few minutes after being asked about the details. She never told them anything. All she did was ask for their money, their first and last names and the class they were in. She got plenty of questions about that too but she didn't tell them anything. There was no point.

It was around lunch right now and Tatsuki wasn't taking any money then. Out in the courtyard, she sighed and slid against a tree, landing with a soft _plop_ on the ground. It was so troublesome. Who knew that something like this could create so much chaos? Being only lunch she'd practically made their goal amount. She was already at two-sixty. Almost all the students were paying the entire ten bucks. _I'm such an idiot. I know he's not one to gloat but he's _definitely_ gonna gloat about this. How could he not? _Sighing again, she picked up her lunch and began eating it, dazing out. She didn't even notice when she was joined.

"Tatsuki-chan, you're zoning out. Your uniform is getting all dirty!" The perky voice made her snap out of it.

"Ah, Inoue. When did you get here?"

The orange headed girl smiled and replied, "Just now. I noticed you zoning out and I got worried. Usually I'm the one who's daydreaming. What's wrong?" Inoue reached out and gently brushed off some of the things Tatsuki had dropped.

Watching her best friend she replied, "Nothing is really _wrong_ it's just that.... Well you know Ichigo plans on doing something really weird tonight and he's making a butt load of money off of it. Ever since he came out he's been acting strange. Or more strange than usual."

Inoue leaned against the tree and brought her knees to her chest, hugging them. "It's just since he came out. He's been acting weird for awhile now. Ever since... Well, you wouldn't know what I was talking about but something happened and he really changed. It's nothing to worry about."

Tatsuki stared at her, mouth agape. "Inoue, what are you talking about? You really like him, that much I know, and you're the one telling _me_ not to worry about it?" She reached out and draped her arm around the other girls shoulder and squeezed gently. "You've also really changed, you know?"

A sad look came over Orihime's face. "Hm." She tried hard to smile though as she said in a false, cheerful, voice, "But it's alright. As long as Kurosaki-kun is happy, I'm happy. He'll snap out of it soon enough. I know it. He always does." _And if he doesn't, Kuchicki-san will come and snap him out of it._ She though bitterly as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Inoue, what's wrong? You're crying!" Tatsuki cried, alarmed. Her arm slid off and she got onto her knees so she could see the painful face her friend was making. It was heart shattering to see. The face was construed in a look of pure agony that was trying hard to be hidden. The thin body was shaking violently, unknown to the owner of the said body. "Let's no talk about him any more. It's obviously pretty painful for you."

Inoue quickly wiped away the tears and continued to hold the pitiful smile on her lips. "No, I'm fine Tatsuki-san. Really. I'm just fine. I had my chance and I'm really truly happy for him."

_If you're so happy then why in the hell are you crying so hard for him?_ She thought, scooching in to wrap her friend in a big embrace. "If you say so. C'mon. Let's go back in. Lunch is almost over." Inoue nodded into her chest before pushing her away, gently, and standing. "That a girl. You should come after school. It's free for our friends." Tatsuki put on a smile, just for Orihime. She would lie just to see her smile.

"Sure." A choked giggle escaped her lips and she wiped away the remaining tears. "How silly of me to have cried. Kurosaki-kun would've gotten mad if he'd seen me like that."

"No. He's too awkward to get mad. He'd definitely ask what's wrong."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. I do."

Their conversation grew more and more normal as they neared the classroom and by the time they entered they were completely normal again, laughing, giggling and having fun. It was as though nothing had happened.


	6. Deceiving

Incontinence

The classroom was silent. It felt like all the air had been vacuumed out. It was suffocating. But he had to push through. He'd gotten himself and Ishida into this. A few people coughed as they waited impatiently for them to begin. How were they supposed to do this thought? Were they just supposed to make out or something and wait until it became too explicit?

Someone in the back of the room called out, their voice whiny, "Get on with it already! What the hell are you waiting for?!"

Ichigo cringed. He didn't know what to do. "I wish I would've thought this out more." He muttered, glaring at himself internally. He turned when he heard Ishida "humph" like he knew this would happen. That was all it took for Ichigo to jump him. He didn't care now if it was done tactfully. He didn't like being insulted (especially when it was a silent insult). "You're going to pay for that." He growled, grabbing Ishida roughly by the waist, receiving a few well received gasps from the people in the room. There were a few murmurs of Is he really going to do it? He's not really gonna do it is he? OMG he's gonna do it! It was mostly girls doing the squealing. The guys leaned back in their chairs like they were all that. Most thought they were here because they thought they were tough or something like that and they wanted a reason to make fun of Ichigo. They would quickly found out otherwise.

Ishida didn't have any time to respond before Ichigo was pressing their lips together, gripping him tightly with one arm. Their ears rang with the squeals and giggles of their female classmates. The sound quickly faded though as they lost themselves. It was so hard not to start tearing at each others clothes and touching each other at every place they could reach. They had to physically pull themselves apart after a few minutes or they knew they were going to go too far for those who paid too little.

Tatsuki noticed them break apart and came into the room, calling out, "Alright now. Those who paid five dollars must exit the room now. When I read your name, please leave swiftly. We don't have a whole lot of time folks!" She then rattled off a series of five or ten names. People _aww_ed before reluctantly picking up their things and exiting the room. Most of the people left were males, not counting their friends; Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro and a few unnamed. Orihime was still there, too, blushing furiously. Although she still liked Ichigo (a lot) she could tell that he was very in love with Ishida. It made her heart ache but she would find someone else and for that she'd give him up. Rukia was there too, ignoring the boys in the front of the room, instead focusing her attention on her cell phone. One of the girls leaving the room rudely asked, "Why does she get to stay when she didn't pay at all?"

Tatsuki glared at her and replied sharply, "Because she's a hell of a lot closer to Ichigo than you could ever get. She's seen worse stuff than your simple mind could ever imagine. Don't bitch about or you can pay up and stay to watch a little longer. Your choice." The girls jaw dropped but she said nothing after turning and storming away, her nose in the air like a spoiled brat. "That's why I hate stupid girls." She muttered before turning back to her list. She did a quick head count, making sure all of those that had only paid five dollars had left. Once the list had been triple checked she said, "Continue." before leaving the room and going back to her post at a table in the hallway. I still can't believe how many actually showed up! It's ridiculous.

Once Tatsuki had left Ichigo announced, "Those of you still left are allowed to leave at any time. Things might get uncomfortable. If you start making any gay slurs or something shitty like that you will be forcibly removed."  
"Yeah? By who?" One boy barked, causing Ichigo to raise his eyebrows questioningly.  
"You really wanna find out who? Or would you rather find out how? I can have both easily arranged." Ichigo snorted, wrapping his arm casually around Ishida again, pulling them together until they were hip to hip.  
Pushing his glasses up Ishida commented, "Don't torment the boy. He's obviously too stupid to comprehend what it means to be 'forcibly removed'."

The boy quickly got to his feet, sending his chair tumbling backwards. "What was that you pansy faggot?"

"See what I mean? Tatsuki-san. We have a disturber of peace in here. Please send him away. No refunds!" There was a loud sigh heard from outside the classroom as she stood. A moment later she reentered the classroom, a clearly annoyed look on her face.

"I just sat down and you're already calling me back in here. Couldn't you have just thrown him out the window or something or are you too lovey dovey right now to do that?" She snapped, approaching the kid with a deep frown on her face.

Ichigo snorted. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about. I can't afford to get sued."

"For what? Knocking some well needed sense into this dumbass?"

"Duh, stupid."

Tatsuki shook her head while grabbing the surprised kid by the collar. "You owe me now, Kurosaki!" She stomped from the room, dragging the sputtering boy behind her. Outside the room they could hear him calling profanities but most tuned it out, too interested in the boys in the front of the class room.

"So like," a girl whined, "can we like, get on with the show? I totally have a date tonight."

"Sorry we're not working to your schedule." Rukia commented from the back of the room, still staring intently at her phone.  
The girl glared but kept her mouth shut, afraid of being removed from the room like the one before her.

"As I was saying. Things will get continually more uncomfortable the longer you stay. We'll only go so far though so don't expect an entire show." There were a few shouts of disapproval but they were ignored. Once more Ichigo pulled their lips together, this time letting his tongue snake out to tap Ishida's lips. When they opened he pushed his tongue inside and let them dance. He was surprised when Ishida suddenly groped his ass, bringing their starting erections together. The friction sent a shockwave through his body. They broke apart to breath but moments later Ishida was mercilessly attacking his neck and shoulder; kissing, biting, nipping, every inch his lips and teeth could reach. Ichigo worried he'd leave a hickey but his mind went hazy the more he tried to think. This continued for a few minutes. Until his mind snapped into focus when there was a tugging at his belt. At some point Ishida's hand had crept to his crotch and we resting there until the right moment struck. Now he was tugging at it, skillfully undoing it with one hand. Ichigo could do nothing but stand there, letting his mind be over taken by the sensations he felt.

A few in the crowd were blushing furiously. Some of the "tough guys" in the crowd were trying desperately to cover themselves as their erections grew. Girls squirmed in their seats as they became wet. It was an erotic scene. No one could deny that. The few people completely unaffected were Ichigo's closest friends. Which many of the others were jealous of.

Ichigo and Ishida were completely oblivious to this, lost in their own little world. Their lips came together again and again as Ishida rubbed the throbbing erection in Ichigo's pants. Their breathing was heavy but neither noticed. It was also taking all of Ishida's self restraint, and conscious mind, not to start toying with Ichigo's tight little hole. (Some may have forgotten that Ishida was the leader in their backwards relationship.) After quite some time, boys started leaving the room, no longer being able to take the pain in their crotch area. The girl who'd been whining earlier sat in her seat with her legs open and her white, but wet, panties fully exposed. She was playing with herself, moaning with her head pressed into her chest. And whether or not they were aware of it, the two boys were making quite some noise too. Their moans emanated throughout the room, bouncing off the walls and into the watchers ears. It was so... Erotic.

Finally, at least half an hour into their little show, Tatsuki came into the room, bored with being the watch dog. She gasped when she saw the scene before her eyes. Ishida had Ichigo up on the table, his hands furiously rubbing at the hard member; their lips locked together. The few patrons left in the room either sat squirming in their seats or relieving either themselves or a fellow classmate. It took her some time before she could find her voice. Clearing her throat she stammered, "H-h-hai, hai. Shows over folks. Thanks for you time and for your energy!" Instantly people seemed to snap out of it. The popular girl stopped fingering herself, quickly closing her legs in embarrassment. Boys who'd been stroking themselves, either through their clothes or with their zipper down, pulled their hands away and hid them, blushing. The only two who didn't seem to notice the command were the leaders who were still going at it. Tatsuki sighed and face-palmed. _Seriously. Those two are so much work. How does Inoue handle them all the time?_ "Oi. Oi. OI!" Tatsuki cried, steadily getting louder. When she was still ignored she stomped to the front of the room, lifted her leg, and kicked Ichigo hard in the center of his back.

The two of them fell, Ichigo forwards and Ishida backwards, landing with a loud _thump_ on the floor. Ichigo quickly recovered and turned to yell at Tatsuki. "What the hell was that for, you bitch?!"

"I was tired of guarding your smooch fest! Most of the customers have already left so it's time to pack up. Finish whatever this is else where!"

"You didn't need to kick me!"

"Well if you listened than I wouldn't need to. But you were too busy kissing him to notice. Zip your damn pants up while you're at it! I don't need to see you hanging out all over the place!"

Blushing Ichigo zipped his pants up, still glaring, futilely, at Tatsuki. "That's still not an excuse."

"Whatever. Clean up so we can leave." Tatsuki waved him off before strutting over to Orihime to ask her opinion on the whole thing. She wondered, for a minute, why Inoue tortured herself like this. Even though she was still majorly crushing on him she was here watching him make out with his boyfriend. It didn't make sense. Then again most of the things the girl said or did didn't make any sense. It was just her personality.

At the front Ishida was helping Ichigo put things back in order but his mind was still stuck in sex mode. His erection had yet to be helped and his body ached to be in Ichigo's arms. _We'll have to find a place to finish what we started. _He thought, replacing the books on the desk.

It took them nearly an hour to completely put things back in order and by that time, the strain in Ishida's pants was unbearable. He knew that he'd barely make it back to the house. As soon as the last finishing touch was complete Ishida grabbed Ichigo by the arm and hissed under his breath, "Let's go." Understanding completely, Ichigo gladly let Ishida drag him along by the arm. He knew what awaited him and he wanted it just as badly.

* * *

The bed creaked as Ishida pushed Ichigo down, barely giving him any time to adjust before their lips met. He took a deep breath, tasting the sweetness of the familiar mouth and breathing in the scent of the orange haired boy. His hand twitched in anticipation. It couldn't wait to feel the smoothness of the tiny little hole that awaited him. Ichigo was moaning beneath him and the hardness in his pants grew practically unbearable. So without letting go of the perfect lips he reached down and undid his pants, relieving a little of the uncomfortable pressure. He then reached out to undo Ichigo's, smiling as his hand passed lightly over the hardness. It was so obvious he'd been nearly ready to come while they were still at the school. It's a good thing he hadn't or there would've been some trouble. Ichigo let out a small groan once he too had been released.

They broke apart to breathe and Ishida whispered in his ear, "You smell so good, Kurosaki. It makes me want to eat you." The blush that flushed over the usually composed seemed to make him fall in love all over again. _I just want to take him. I don't even care. I want him so badly right now.  
_

"Ishida, I don't think I can take it much longer." Ichigo murmured, wrapping his arm around the thin waist and pulling it close. "I'm going to take you." He slid his fingers under the waistband of both his pants and his undies before yanking down, exposing the fully erect member. It dripped, just waiting to be taken. Ichigo stared at it, an unusual hunger in his eyes. They looked like predators eyes. It was making Ishida continually hotter.

"Don't make me wait, Kurosaki. Do it already." Ishida ordered, gripping him lightly by the back of the head.

"Don't give me orders. Be a good boy and hold your horses." Ichigo reached out with one finger to touch the already soaking wet tip. It pulsed gently under the pad and he smirked. After teasing it, and making Ishida let go of his hair, he leaned in and took it in between his lips. Sucking gently at first, occasionally lapping his tongue across the small slit. He could hear the loud moans escaping his lovers mouth and it made him happy. It meant he was doing good. Soft, pale hands kneaded his shoulders as he continued. His hand stayed on Ishida's back, forcing him slightly closer.

After a few agonizing moments, Ishida felt Ichigo take him whole and he gasped, surprised by the sudden warmth. He let his eyes clothes and he let himself slip away. It was heavenly. "K-Kurosaki, I'm going to come. Let go. I want to come ins-s-i-i-de you." He grit his teeth as Ichigo's talented tongue began circling the base of his cock, licking every last inch it could find. Ishida groaned as the pressure continued building, sending him into a sort of frenzy. He could take it no longer. Quickly he yanked Ichigo away from him, without hurting him of course. He then forced him onto his belly while ripping his pants off and throwing them aside. With Ichigo's bottom up Ishida leaned in, placing one knee on the bed for balance. He placed his hands on his pale cheeks and pulled them open, revealing the small, pulsing hole that waited him. "Kurosaki, it's so pale, and pink, and it's calling me. Like it's enticing me." He slid one of his fingers close and pushed very gently, letting it slip barely inside. "It's like it's trying to swallow my finger."

"S-shut up." Ichigo muttered, wiggling his ass a little bit, teasing him.

"If you don't stop there are many a things I can shove up here, some none too pleasant." Ishida said, pushing his glasses up with his forearm and pushing his finger a little further inside. It was so wet already that Ishida could barely contain himself. Ichigo grunted beneath him.

Finally, after Ishida forced more fingers in, Ichigo stopped shaking his bottom. Ishida then removed his fingers, much to boths displeasure, and leaned in and began licking at the twitching hole. Ichigo moaned underneath him and he gripped the sheets hard.  
Before long Ichigo practically screamed, "Just put it in already, dammit. I don't care about lube or condoms or preparing me. Do it hard, do it rough, do it _now!_" His voice was both pleading and demanding. His back was already slick with sweat.

"Are you _sure_?" Ishida taunted, sticking his tongue in slightly. Ichigo went rigid.

"Yes. Yes. Yes!"

"If you wish." Ishida backed up a little, licked his lips, and pushed Ichigo closer to the bed, making sure to live his hips at the right angle. He then, with the boys cheeks still spread, pressed himself slowly into the tight hole he'd been dreaming of all evening. He grunted as the hole contracted. It had been almost a week and a half since it'd last been used. "You're so tight. You've been behaving yourself." Ishida commented pushing further and further in, stopping when he couldn't go any further.

"Shut up." He muttered, biting slightly into his lip to keep from making too much noise.

"You're in no position to be giving me orders. Anyways, here we go. Tell me if it hurts." Slowly he pulled himself out before thrusting in again. Their bodies rocked and the bed underneath them creaked. Ishida was grunting from the force he was exerting and Ichigo moaned underneath him. Because both of them had been near release in the first place, it didn't take long for them both to cry, "I'm coming!" Ishida flooded Ichigo's insides and Ichigo covered the sheets with himself. In slow motion they collapsed into the bed.

Sighing contentedly, Ishida murmured in Ichigo's ear, filing his fingers through the soft hair, "That's the earliest either of us have ever come, isn't it?"

"I would guess so." Ichigo pushed Ishida off of him before snuggling close into him, and kissing his shoulder. "It was good, though right? That's the only thing that really counts."

"Yeah. It was good. What should we do about," Ishida yawned, covering his mouth, "dinner?"

Ichigo shrugged. "We'll just have a big breakfast tomorrow I guess."

Ishida smirked and snuggled closer. "Yup." Slowly both pairs of eyes slid shut, leading them both into pleasant, dreamless sleeps.


	7. Trouble's First Name

Incontinence

Over the next few weeks, Ichigo found himself spending less and less time at home and more and more time at Ishida's. Ichigo would stay over one night and then would leave the house with Ishida and go to school with him. Then he'd go home with him again a few nights later. The time between staying over got less and less until Ichigo only went home on weekends, practically. Because of this fact, their sex lives had sky rocketed as they were having sex nearly every night Ichigo stayed over. Whenever Ichigo's dad asked or became suspicious, Ichigo would come up with some half-assed excuse and would hope it would suffice. And it did. For awhile.

One day, a couple months after their little make out fest, his dad came up to his room and knocked quietly at his door. When he told Isshin to come in,the man slowly entered the room, making sure to close the door all the way behind him. After coming further into the room, he cleared his throat and Ichigo looked up from what he was doing so he could look at him. "What do you want, dad? I'm kind of busy right now."

"Well son," he started, coming to sit on the edge of Ichigo's bed like it was his right, "I wanted to talk to you about some things." He clasped his hands in his lap and he stared intently at Ichigo, a kind of serious look on his face.

"Well, do you have to do it now? I'm leaving in a few minutes to go hang out with some friends." Ichigo narrowed his eyes, a bad feeling in his stomach indicating that it was highly likely he already knew what his dad wanted to talk to him about. He knew his dad wasn't an idiot and all this while he'd felt horrible about lying to him, but what was he supposed to do when his dad didn't want him to be gay and was trying to keep him away from his boyfriend?

Isshin cleared his throat again and lowered his eyes to the floor, avoiding direct eye contact. "Yes son, I'm afraid so."

Ichigo heaved a sigh before leaning back, nonchalantly, in his chair and cross his legs, irritated. Crossing his arms he asked, "Fine. But what the hell is this all about? I'm almost seventeen already, dad, and I can pretty much take care of myself." His words struck a nerve. He watched his dad's body go rigid even as the words left his mouth. But his dad would just have to learn.

In a stiff voice his dad replied, "I know that, Ichigo, but I'm still your father, and you still have to follow the rules as long as you live under this roof. It's exactly _because_ you're seventeen that I don't worry too much about it when you disappear for days or weeks on end and then come back bloodied and hurt. But I worry when I think of you spending days on end at someone else's house. Someone who might be more than friend."

"I don't know what you're talk-" Ichigo tried to defend.

"Don't play stupid with me, Ichigo." His dad barked, his volume level raising slightly. "And don't think I'm stupid either. I'm well aware that you didn't break up with four eyes. Perhaps I did at first but as soon as I started barely seeing you, even on weekends, I knew something was up. I'm aware that you spend more time at his house than our house. And it's not okay."

Ichigo glared at him. "The way you're saying this is... It sounds like you still want me to break up with him because you don't want to accept the fact that I'm gay. If I'm at home you think that I won't do the things you're imagining that I do. I'm practically seventeen. I'd think you'd learn to accept that things are going to start happening." Ichigo heard the tenseness in his voice and he had to try hard to keep his volume, and his voice, steady. Anger was boiling inside his stomach.

Apparently it was in Isshin's too for he stood up and loomed over Ichigo in a menacing manner. "That's exactly what I'm saying. I don't care how old you are because as long as you're living here I won't allow you to do such disgusting things." He crossed his arms over his chest and stood with his feet apart. It was like looking into the face of a, scraggly, army officer.

This _really_ pissed Ichigo off. He stood as well, standing almost taller than his father, and got in his face. He accused him, playing a very good card, "If it's so disgusting, then why the hell do I hear you moaning three nights a week as you're being pounded into by one of my best friends, huh?" His dad's reaction was priceless. The look on his face changed from serious, then to bewilderment, and then finally, shock. The look totally read _how the hell do _you_ know about that_? "You thought I didn't _know_? I'm not as young, nor am I as naïve, as my sisters. I recognize sex when I hear it."

Immediately his dad's face changed to a poker face. In a slightly monotone voice he said indignantly, "I don't have any idea what you're talking about."

"You're really going to try and deny it? Renji is a great friend of mine, dad. I'm going to hear about these things. And I find it truly unfair that if you're allowed to have sex with other guys, and be bottom, then _I _should be able to have a boyfriend, regardless of my position in the relationship."

His dad stared at him with a look of anger and wonderment. "How would you even know what my place is?"

"It sounds like you're not still trying to deny it. That was quick."

"That's not even important right now. I'm asking you a question."

Ichigo closed his eyes and shrugged. "I don't think that the person on top would be making sounds that resembled a sound someone might make when they're both in pain and feeling pleasure." Now it was getting uncomfortable. If his dad found out that, not only was he dating a guy, but that he was bottom too, things could get sticky. (No puns intended.) It was uncomfortable thinking that maybe his dad would find out about him seeing the two men their first time around... Not to mention the few other times he had kind of... _'Sneaked a peek'_.

Isshin was quiet for a few moments as he contemplated what he wanted to say next. Finally he decided. "What I do as an adult is none of your concern. And with whom I associate is also none of your concern. That doesn't change the fact that I don't want you spending the night over at his house. In fact it would be better for you to break up with him-"

"You're _still_ saying that? It's not going to happ-" Ichigo interjected, opening his eyes and staring with contempt in them at his father.

"Do _not_ interrupt me. From now on I want you open no more than fifteen minutes after school ends, regardless of club activities or detentions. I will personally give your school a call to ensure that this happens. And don't bother testing me." He added when he saw Ichigo raise a hand to protest. "You'll do as I say and that's final."

"That's really, _really_ unfair." Ichigo muttered, plopping down in his bed before laying back and turning away from the source of his anger. Curling up he ordered, "Get out. Leave me alone. I don't want dinner tonight."

"That's fine with me but what about your engagement with your friends."

"Forget about them. It _'doesn't concern you'_."

Staring at his back for a minute, Isshin left the room shaking his head. _I get the feeling I'm moving further and further away from my son. What am I supposed to do when I lose _all_ connection with him? _He let this thought bounce around in his head as he worked his way down to the kitchen.

* * *

The sun had gone down and the girls were already asleep. Isshin sat in his bed with a book in hand, his eyes trying hard to stay open. It had been a long day and he was exhausted but he felt the need to read for awhile. His book was interesting and he really didn't want to put it down but he was finding it extremely hard to stay awake.

There was a light knock at his window but due to his sleepy state he didn't notice. It took the poor person a few more hard, rapid, knocks to catch his attention. Slowly he heaved himself out of bed and to the window. After unlocking it he stood back and let the person slide the window open and slip inside. "Haven't you ever heard of using a door?" He asked, yawning.

Renji frowned and replied, "Sure I have. And I'd use it if you weren't so damn afraid of your kids finding out that daddy is seeping with another man."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing that I'm hiding it from them. It's kind of natural, don't you think?" Isshin crawled back into bed and snuggled down into his pillows. "I also want to talk to you about that. Some how Ichigo found out about us and he keeps saying that he's friends with you and that's why he knows. Have you been telling him things?"

"No. Your son's not stupid, Isshin."

"Don't call me Isshin. You haven't earned that right, Abarai-kun."

Renji cocked an eyebrow. "I haven't earned the right even though we've been going at this for months now?" He approached the bed slowly, placing himself at Isshin's feet. There was no response from him when he placed his hand on the mans thigh before starting to massage it. Even when his hand ventured close to the limp cock he was ignored. Which was unusual because even when Isshin really didn't want to do it he gave some indication. "Are you pissed at me or something? If you don't say anything I'm going to do the nasty to you without your consent."

"Like you've done every time? Abarai-kun, I truly believe we need to quit this. This isn't right. Not only are you Ichigo's best friend, you're a man." Isshin muttered, curling into a tighter ball, shrinking away from the warm touch.

Renji cocked an eyebrow and stopped massaging the older mans thigh. "This has never been about relationships. This was all because I needed you to accept Ichigo's position in life. He's like a brother to me and I'll do anything to make sure he's happy, and safe. If you still haven't accepted it then this won't stop. I'll continue to take you by force until you understand your own son."

"You sound as though you know his spot."

"If you mean as top or bottom, I do."

Isshin sighed and unfurled himself, flipping so he could sit up and look Renji in the eye. "Neither of you seem to understand me. My son is gay. I'll never have grandchildren who will carry on the family name. Three nights a week I'm getting fucked by a man whom I hardly knew three or four month ago. This isn't normal."

While listening to him, Renji had scooted forward so he sat right next to him. He reached out and cupped the unshaven face gently in his hand. "Man, you're so old fashioned. How long have you been living anyway? Sure family names are important but if you really wanted grandchildren who would carry on your name Ichigo could have a friend, or someone else, artificially inseminated." He looked into the dark eyes he'd grown to dream about. Although he said he wasn't in it for the relationship, he found himself daydreaming about the nights he could spend with the man. He felt as though he was falling for him. Like he actually had feelings for him. He'd never admit it though. Not even if someone paid him a million bucks.

Isshin stared at the red haired kid and sighed internally. For once he had something worth saying. Something that actually made sense. (Which was pretty damn unusual.) "It's not that family names are all that important to me but... I just don't know what to do with a son who's gay an who's spending numerous nights at a time at his boyfriends house. And it's just... I can't accept this without losing my mind. Without losing everything I've lived for to this point. In truth, I love you Abarai-kun-" He paused after realizing he'd just made a confession but he couldn't stop until he said what he'd needed to say. "It's because of the fact that I love you that I can't accept Ichigo being gay. I want him to be happy. I want to see him walking around showing off a beautiful girl that he can be proud of. I was married once. Out of that marriage came three beautiful children I just want to protect."

"Isshin, you are protecting him and doing this isn't harming them any. And so what if Ichigo walks around hand in hand with a gorgeous, but slightly awkward boy, instead of a beautiful beach babe? He can still hold his head high and be proud of whomever he chooses to be with. Be it a boyfriend or be it a girlfriend. Your kids are growing up, and fast, and they don't need you around all the time either." Renji leaned in and lightly pressed his lips to the older mans, still holding his face.

Isshin tried to resist but found he couldn't. He was in too deep and he couldn't pull himself out. Instead he forced himself a little closer, bringing their lips together a bit more passionately. He brought his hands up and wrapped them tightly around the firm biceps of his lover. They came apart and he dove in for another kiss but was denied. He had to wait for Renji to bring them together again, but not before their noses rubbed together. It was a dorky, scared, way of kissing but Isshin didn't care as long as he could feel Renji's lips against his own. Every time Renji moved his hand, as he had a few times already, Isshin wanted him more. At the moment, the said hand rested on his thigh, waiting patiently for its masters instruction.

"Are you should we should be doing this, Isshin?" Renji asked between short kisses as he rubbed his thumb in circles, massaging just the one part of the older mans body (which was extremely hard to resist.)

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Do you want me to say it more?" Isshin muttered, plastering his lips to Renji's, refusing to let go. But the young man wouldn't have it. Isshin could only stare into the burning, passionate, eyes as he was pushed roughly to the bed and as his shirt was being shredded.

"Saying it so many times, I think even a moron like me would get the message." Renji leaned in and attacked Isshin's necks with butterfly light kisses. They trailed along his neck and soon landed slightly below, and a little behind, Isshin's left ear. It was his favorite place unbeknownst to Renji. When a small moan escaped the partially opened lips, he pulled back with a worried expression on his face. "What. Did you not like it there?"

Isshin sighed and replied, "No you moron. Can't you even tell the difference?"

"Nope." He replied before plunging back in again, sucking on the same said spot. He grinned slightly when he heard Isshin mewl and then whimper childishly. This made him want to go further so he did. Letting go of his now known favorite spot, Renji kissed a trail down to the pale nipple that awaited him and began lapping at it. One hand attacked the belt that kept his hand away from the grand prize. Every few seconds his hand would brush against the hard cock and it would make it hard to wait. Soon, after a frustrating five minutes of failure, Renji stopped suckling the nipple and focused his attention on the stubborn piece of leather. As soon as he focused his attention on one thing he easily ripped the belt away, tossing it aside like a wet rag. Then the button was undone and the pants the said button belonged to were pushed roughly down around Isshin's ankles. Then came the black boxers with bright yellow smiley faces covering them. Renji eyed them and then his lovers face with a cocked eyebrow and a smile. "A bad birthday joke?" He teased, tugging at them lightly.

Blushing lightly Isshin replied, "I happen to need a bit of sunshine in my most depressing life."

"That doesn't answer the question."

"No." He nipped. "I bought them of my own accord."

"If it's any consolation, I find it adorable." Renji grinned before shimmying the humiliating undies down with the rest of the mans clothes. After this was completed he took the hard member in his hand and slowly moved his hand up an down creating more friction than either could handle.

"Why, why, _why_ do I let you do this to me?" Isshin groaned, arching into the touch.

Renji shrugged and retorted, "Cause you can't resist me?"

"I'm not a girl."

"During sex you are." Renji received a well deserved glare but he wasn't going to apologize for telling the truth. Instead he attacked the exposed belly button letting his tongue wreak havoc across the toned body. Sounds he'd never heard before escaped the perfectly shaped lips. His free hand traced every part of the familiar body.

After about ten minutes of this a hand reached out and took him by the hair and gripped it tight. A heavy voice both commanded and pleaded, "Get inside me, now. I need it."

Coming back up the body, breathing hot breath along the way, Renji captured Isshin's lips for a brief kiss before he replied, "You owe me first."

"Fine. But no more teasing me or I'll tear you to shreds." Isshin pushed Renji off of him before switching positions. Instantly he had Renji's pants thrown aside and had his pineapple covered boxers down around his ankles. (Isshin had just kicked his own clothes aside.) Then he took the hard member in his hand, using his thumb to rub circles on the tip, pressing into the tiny slit. When Renji growled he smirked, gladly taking his revenge (for things past.) After a minute or two he leaned in licked the tip before engulfing it. Although it was bitter Isshin took no notice as he'd long grown used to the taste of the only man he'd ever done this to. (And probably the only man he ever _would_ do this to.)

Renji groaned and leaned his head back, bucking his hips into the warmth slightly. It felt so good. And it was a real treat as he didn't usually get this kind of treatment. Renji only took pleasure in this for a few minutes as he desperately wanted to be inside the older man. He tugged Isshin away from his throbbing member, panting. In an almost choked voice he growled, "My turn." The redhead took Isshin nonchalantly in his hands and flipped their positions. "I'm gonna do it from the front. I wanna see yer face." He leaned in and kissed the pale lips, bringing one hand to rest on the firm hip and bringing the other to support himself with. In a hesitant way he lowered himself slowly on top of his lover, groaning as their erections came into contact. Without stopping so much as to enjoy the friction Renji pushed himself back on his knees and placed himself in front of the invisible, but most likely puckered, hole.

"W-wait Renji. C-c-condom." Isshin panted as sweat trickled down his face, and plastered his normally _stand on end bangs_ to his forehead.

The face he was making was so erotic Renji had to take a large breath of air to keep from attacking him. By now he didn't care about some damn condom. He just wanted to take him. And he said so. "Not tonight. Let me just do you tonight with no restrictions." It was a command by now, caused by his lust and his urge to just fuck him without any answer.

"But?" Isshin looked up at him with a partially childish, and partially adult, face. "That's not safe Renji. We're both adults you know and we need to avoid any possible dangers...." He was stopped mid-thought by a breathtaking kiss that left him, once more, panting and speechless.

"Just shut up." With that final thought Renji pushed himself inside the tiny hole, grunting until he'd fit himself all the way in. Then he took a few painstakingly slow thrusts before building up his speed, pounding hard and deep into the raven haired man. Their breathing was ragged but his pace never slowed. He continued until he could take no more. Grunting once he came inside Isshin and after two more hard thrusts Isshin came as well, spraying himself all over Renji's chest and all over his bed sheets.

He could feel the heat in his face and he could feel the sticky sweat (and cum) all over his body but he didn't care. He just wanted to close his eyes and sleep. Apparently Renji got the message as Isshin felt the soft brush of a quick kiss on his temple before he heard the familiar sounds of jeans being pulled on and a buckle being re-buckled. There was a soft rustle of fabric as the younger man pulled his t-shirt on.

"G'night. Hope I helped change your mind."

The window was rolled open and then shut, leaving the man, finally, time to think to himself. So many things had happened over the last month or so and yet he still couldn't accept the simplest of things

Isshin rolled over, closed his eyes and let himself succumb to his sleepy body. Things would be fine in the morning.

* * *

The sun rose early the next morning and when Isshin's preset alarm went off, he rolled over and hit the sleep button, groaning. It had been a late night the night prior and he didn't want to deal with his son today. Or anyone for that matter. When his alarm screamed once more at him to get up, he grudgingly slung his feet over the side of his bed and stood, slipping his feet into his slippers as he did so. Yawning, he stretched while making his way towards the door. By the time his hand touched the knob he was practically asleep again. He had to physically shake himself awake, giving himself a few hard slaps in the face.

Dragging his feet he slowly made his way to Ichigo's bedroom to kick him awake, knowing that if he didn't the boy would sleep through the rest of the day. When he arrive at his room he opened the door and stepped in but immediately gagged and stepped back, refusing to go a step further. His sons room stunk something fierce. It was like someone had let a cow in his room over night and it was having bowel problems. This thought sent shivers up Isshin's spine as he figured he knew what had caused this. Hesitantly he stepped back into the room, taking a very large breath before doing so. Approaching his sons bed he took the blanket and threw it back, revealing his worst fear. His sons bed was covered in filth and was dripping from the leg holes in his shorts. A large stain had already appeared in the general spot where it released. Of course Ichigo didn't notice for he slept soundly, curled in a tight ball with his hands curled under his head for a second pillow. In his head Isshin thought, his mind racing, _Shit. Please don't tell me he's regressing. Please just let this be a freak accident. Or rebellion. Or something fixable!_

A groan escaped his current targets lips as he rolled over and blinked open his eyes. Groggily a still sleeping voice murmured, "What the hell do _you _want?" It took him a moment to notice the look of horror on the older mans face and another two minutes to notice the nauseating stench that surrounded him. Gagging he covered his nose before glancing down. A shocked look over came him, his eyes widening, his hand dropping slightly. "No." He hissed through his teeth, the underlying horror shining through. "No no no no no no no! This can't be happening." He whipped his head around and glared at his dad, letting his hand drop to his side. "You did this, didn't you?"

"Don't accuse me of doing such petty things!" He father replied icily, letting his shock slowly slip into anger. "It's not my fault that someone your age is messing their bed. In fact, I'm not going to even have a discussion about this. Go shower this instant. I'll be setting up an appointment with your doctor."

"You can't tell me what and what not to do, dad-"

"I _can_ as long as you're living under this roof and I _will_ until you're eighteen." Isshin knew that he was overreacting but he could do nothing to stop it. All his anger and confusion that had been bubbling up inside him exploded all over his son. It was way out of character for him but he didn't know how to respond; whether he wanted to be angry or if he wanted to be worried shitless (no pun intended) over everything. _What is a guy supposed to do? _He wondered as he began stripping Ichigo's soiled sheets from his bed. _Sigh. These sheets will have to be thrown away and his blanket will just have to be cleaned extra well._

About ten minutes later Ichigo came back wrapped only in a towel, another one being thrown carelessly over his wet hair. His stomach clenched tightly when he entered his room and found a blanket laid out on the floor and supplies lining the blanket on one side. "What is this?" He narrowed his eyes at his father who sat with his legs crossed on his desk chair.

"I'm not taking chances is what this is. Your appointment has been set up and I'm not letting you walk there. I don't care if you're old enough to save the world-"

"What?"

"Never mind. Just lay down. We haven't got much time."

"What makes you think I'll just suddenly start listening to you? I've got more important things to worry about than unnecessary doctors appointments." Ichigo crossed his arms defiantly across his chest and stood his ground.

This just made Isshin's skin crawl. It was so obvious they'd grown so far apart their relationship was hanging by a snapping thread over the last month, month and a half. It was because he was so close minded and he knew it too. But it wasn't so easy to change. Standing, Isshin wiped his bottom off before lunging at his off-guard son and tackling him to the ground, making sure to not hurt either of them. Once he was on the ground, Isshin wrestled him onto the blanket and locked his wrists to the ground, and wrapped his feet around his legs so he couldn't kick. "This is going to happen Ichigo, whether you like it or not. Now stay still or I'll make this painful for you." After a few minutes of struggling, Ichigo gave in, going limp under the firm grip. Slowly he let go and backed off. His son stayed down but faced away, refusing to look at him. Quickly he got down to business. He stripped Ichigo of his towel and threw it aside. A shiver ran through the boy's exposed body but Isshin took little notice of it. He then took the wipes and began to wipe him down, making sure to get every crevice, yes _all _of them, completely clean. There would be no excuse for a dirty bottom. After this was completed, Isshin took the tiny bottle of baby powder and gently tapped the top, making sure to cover all of Ichigo's genitals and part of his belly where the diaper would rub. Next he took an even tinier bottle of lotion and placed a small amount on the tips of his finger before rubbing it in where the leg holes to the diaper could possibly create rashes. Finally, after precariously applying all the things he'd never bothered to before, Isshin took the diaper and unfolded it, placing it gently on the ground. "Lift up." He ordered, looking down at his sons face.

"And what if I refuse?" Ichigo hissed, still not looking at his fathers face. There were many things his dad had done to him before this and until now he'd never cared. But this was taking all of it much too far. It was probably his dad's fault any way for all of this happening and of course, as a parent, he'd never take the blame for it. _Stupid adults. Everything is their fault. Well, mostly everything at least._

"I'll do it by force." Suddenly Ichigo was being lifted up from under his knees. His father had taken his legs and placed them over his shoulders, letting them dangle while he slipped the crinkling piece of death under him. He was then lowered, though not gently. He grimaced slightly but said nothing. Isshin quickly finished tapping it up, moving back as soon as he did so. "Now stand up so I clean this mess you've made me make."

However reluctantly, Ichigo complied, standing as he was told to do so. As it had been so long since he'd worn one, the diaper threw him slightly off balance, nearly causing him to fall back on to his bed. Barely, he managed to catch himself on his chair.

"You can go like that to the clinic, but I would really suggest putting on a pair of pants." His dad growled as he stored away the supplies in the closet once more. "I'm not leaving this room until you have pants on and as soon as that happens we're leaving. And if you refuse-" Isshin intervened as Ichigo tried to come back with some cocky response, "I'll be helping you into those as well. Now hurry up."

Feeling defeated, humiliated, and more than furious, Ichigo grabbed a loose pair of sweatpants and pulled them on over the bulky piece of fabric. Even _they_ barely fit over it. He then left the room, followed by his dad who switched off his light and closed his door quietly behind them.

After a quick explanation to the girls, the two men left the house silently. The tension in the car was so thick it felt like breathing concrete. Nothing was said on the way and when they reached the clinic they sat separately after signing in. After about twenty minutes of waiting, a young nurse came into the waiting room and called, "Kurosaki Ichigo-san?" Standing, Ichigo followed the nurse back into one of the rooms after being weighed. After a series of simple questions, the nurse in the pink uniform bowed and said, "The doctor will be with you shortly!" Then she left, leaving Ichigo alone with his thoughts.

The only thought in his head right at that moment, though, was _**FUCK**__._


	8. Late Night Visitor

Incontinence

"So, Kurosaki-kun, tell me what's ailing you?" The doctor had a fake smile plastered on his face like an idiot. It was so annoying. That smile made Ichigo want to just punch him in the face; just like he wanted to do to his father right now. Everything felt sort of surreal right now. It didn't feel like he was actually alive. It felt as though he were looking out someone else's eyes at their lives. When he hadn't responded the doctor said, fake concern in his voice, "Kurosaki-kun, are you alright?"

_Obviously I'm not alright if I'm here. _"I'm fine doctor. I just started spacing." Ichigo forced a half assed grin on to his lips. "What is it that you asked?"

The doctor leaned back into his chair and asked once more, "What's ailing you? There _is_ a reason you came in to see me today, right? It's very unusual seeing as your father himself is a certified doctor. In fact the last time I saw you was when you came in about your wetting problem."

Ichigo grimaced, making sure to keep it as inconspicuous as possible. Just hearing it said made him want to stab himself through the heart with his own sword. "Yes sir. Which is what I've come to see you about today well."

"Oh?" The doctor cocked an eyebrow, clearly intrigued. He made a temple with his fingers and crossed his legs before speaking again. "Has it worsened?"

Ichigo squirmed in his spot, trying his hardest to ignore the crinkling of the plastic. This entire thing was making him unusually uncomfortable. "Not exactly."

"Then what might the issue be exactly? Most people only come in when it's not getting better."

"It went away completely."

"Then there is no issue." The doctor began to stand up to show Ichigo out the door but was stopped when Ichigo motioned for him to sit down again.

"Don't try showing a patient out the door when they haven't finished speaking yet." Ichigo snarled, gritting his teeth in anger. "It went away completely.... For awhile. But it's suddenly back and I have a feeling it's worse than it was before."

Startled at the sudden anger the doctor placed himself back in his chair, gripping the arm rests rather tightly. "Forgive me. I won't do such a rude thing again. Now please explain your situation in full detail. I'll see if I can determine the cause."

Taking a deep, huffy, breath Ichigo began to speak. In great length he explained all that had been going on since that day almost two months ago. The whole of it took nearly twenty minutes and it irritated Ichigo that the doctor did nothing but nod as he spoke. There was no insight or advice, or any acknowledgment he was speaking. When at last he finished, he took a deep breath and then leaned back in the chair, crossing his feet at the ankles. "That's about it, doctor."

The doctor nodded for a minute, silently absorbing all the information he'd heard. There was a possible cause that was, unfortunately, unheard of. _Until now maybe...._ He thought, sighing. As a doctor he hated giving a wrong diagnosis but it was the only possible one he could think of. "Kurosaki-san, I believe I have an idea about why this is happening again. It's a bit fantastical but please hear me out before you say anything." He waited for a nod of consent before continuing. "I believe that this... Illness.... Is caused by the influence of your relationship with this Ishida-san. When you fight over him, or about him, or even with him, this causes some sort of reaction in your body and instead of bottling the hurt up inside, it releases in a different form. In your case it releases in the form on uncontrollable bowel movements and bladder releases. When it perks up again your body doesn't feel the need to _defend_, itself, though I hate to use such a strong word. When you become like this, it's as though your body is seeking affection from whomever caused it. Though I don't believe this is what caused it initially. That, I'm afraid, is still completely unknown. And for all we know, it will stay that way. Anyway, that is what the problem is, as far as I can tell. This will continue until your life stabilizes, or through other means."

Ichigo's jaw was set in a hard line and his eyes were knitted together. It was a furious look; a look that had no words to describe it. He'd gone completely rigid in his chair as well, and his arms, at some point, had come to cross over his chest. There was no way he was going to believe that this was all happening just because of his currently unstable life. Especially because if this was going to happen it should have happened long ago was he was trying to save his town and all the people he loved from sure destruction. This whole idea was ridiculous and he was going to let it be known. "You're completely quack doctor if you truly think that. There's nothing even remotely scientific about your analysis and conclusion." Uncrossing both feet and arms Ichigo stood, still glowering. "It would have been better for you to just lie and tell me I had some incurable disease. Even that would have been more believable. Thank you for your time today, though it has been wasted."

"If you don't believe me, smooth things over with your father. And tell your boyfriend to stop by. I need to speak in person with him."

"Why? So you can try and make him believe your fantastical ideas?" Ichigo snorted before turning to strut out of the room. "Good luck with that."

"Kurosaki-san, I will inform your dad of this if you don't. I will have _him_ get in contact with Ishida-san and I have a pretty good gut feeling you want the two of them to interact as little as possible." He threatened, finally standing, a firm look on his face.

Without turning Ichigo growled, "Do what you want, quack doc. I'll inform them." Exiting the room, Ichigo slammed the door behind him, leaving a bad taste of tension in the room.

Suddenly exhausted the doctor slumped onto the examining table and closed his eyes. When a nurse came in and told him he had another patient waiting he told her to get another doctor and that he was going to need fifteen minutes of alone time. Looking at him with concern, the nurse nodded and left, closing the door silently behind her. _Why are teenagers so hard to deal with?_

Back out in the waiting room, Isshin sat waiting, reading the daily newspaper and tapping his foot to a silent beat. He barely glanced up when he heard familiar steps approach him. "So?"

"So what?"

"Don't give me lip, Ichigo. How did the examination go?" Isshin placed the paper on the chair next to him and stood, straightening out his striped shirt as he did so.

Shoving his hands in his pockets Ichigo replied, "Waste of time is how it went. He told me what I already knew."

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"Nothing important."

"It's obviously important if you're refusing to tell me."

The tension grew between them until even other patrons looked up to see what the commotion was (however silent it was). When lightening started to crack between them Ichigo snapped. "You _really_ wanna knew what the fuck is wrong with me?"

"There's no need for-"

"Shut up for once and opened your damn ears. I'm fucking seventeen years old and wearing diapers. Even though I'm old enough to make my own decisions, I'm still fighting over my sexuality with my dad. My life is spinning in a fast downward spiral and there ain't nothin' I can do about it. You refuse to accept me for who I am and that's apparently making my body unstable. All of this-" Ichigo gestured at himself "-is all because of you. This instability called my life is caused by all this unnecessary drama. You and Ishida need to settle things before I"m stuck like this... Permanently!" Ichigo turned around and stormed away, snarling all the way out the door.

A shocked Isshin stood where he was, his mouth agape and his body like stone. Even as the words drained into his system he couldn't understand. How could this condition be caused by _instability_? It didn't make sense. And how could it be his fault? He'd been doing all he could to help his kids. Not accepting every aspect of his children was acceptable in society. Right?

Slightly robot-like, Isshin moved out the door. In a trance he climbed into his car and started it, barely taking any note of what was going on around him on his familiar route home. Once they arrived back at the house he got out, went inside, kicked his shoes off, climbed the stairs and went immediately to his room where he then climbed back into bed and covered himself all the way. Closing his eyes he hoped like mad to let sleep wipe away his fuzzy confusion.

Ichigo followed after his dad, but in the less robotic state. When he entered the house he greeted his sisters with an icy tone before ascending the stairs to his own bedroom where he flopped on to the floor and curled into a ball. After a few seconds of blissful silence, his annoying mascot decided to make an appearance. "I---chi---go---!" The soft plush toy jumped him, attempting to kick his sorrowful master in the face. Instantly he was apprehended and thrown to the side. Kon was on his feet not even a second later, and angry and bewildered look on his face. "What is with your cold attitude towards the great Kon-sama?! I demand to know."

"I'm not in the mood Kon. Shove it." Ichigo growled bitterly.

"Ah. The bittersweetness of teenage angst." Kon sighed, crossing his paws over his tiny chest and shaking his head sadly. "What troubles you, young one, that you beat even the greatest of the great?"

Ichigo snarled through his teeth and snapped, more harshly this time, "Didn't you hear me the first time? I'm not in the mood so shove it! Leave me alone."

Kon opened one eye and stared at Ichigo's back, feeling defeated. If that's how it was going to be he was just going to leave. He couldn't deal with the heaviness in the air. "Fine, if that's how it's going to be, I'll take my leave. Pray that I come back!" With that he squeaked his way up to the window and threw it open before hopping out, landing so hard on the ground below it made him shiver up and down his body twice. _Even _I_ have to be considerate of him I suppose. _He thought before running towards the sun.

000

"Ishida," Ichigo whispered, holding the cell phone close to his ear. "I need to talk to you." An alarm clock next to his bed read 2:30 AM but Ichigo was awake and couldn't sleep no matter how hard he tried.

On the other end of the line, Ishida yawned widely, rubbing his eyes before looking intently at the glowing numbers of his clock, hoping that he was just seeing things. "What is it Kurosaki? And why now?"

"I'm sorry for waking you but I really needed to hear your voice."

"Why? Is something wrong?" Ishida woke all the way in mere seconds after hearing the insecurity in his boyfriends voice. "Did something happen with your dad?"

"No. Not with him. But with myself. I went and saw the doctor today-"

"What? Why?"

"The problem has returned."

"What? There's no way!" Ishida denied, flinging his feet over the edge of his bed before standing, only to begin pacing. "It's been almost a month since anything happened!"

A shudder escaped his lips before the orange haired teenager replied, "The doctor believes he has the answer to why it's happening but I don't want to believe it because I'm afraid the solution will never happen. He wants to speak to you in person."

Ishida ran a fingers through his carefully parted hair, a frown on his face. _Why would he want to see me? I shouldn't even be a _part_ of this whole equation. _"Why?"

"I don't know. Ishida, can I come see you? Please?" Ichigo pleaded, gripping the phone tighter to his ear, and lowering his voice lower than a whisper. "I really need to."

"But your curfew...?"

"I don't care. Please Ishida. I need this."

Reluctantly, and after a few minutes of deep thought the boy replied, "Sure. I'll see you in just a few minutes then. I'll be waiting." Then he added, just for good measure, "I love you."

"I love you too. I'll see you in a bit." With that the line clicked and died. Ichigo didn't let go right away at first. He just held it to his ear, missing the comforting, but stern, voice already. Finally he set it down on his desk, grabbed his badge and let himself out of his physical body, placing it in a convincing position of pouting on the floor before silently hopping out of his already opened window.

000

The room was dark but Ishida could see Ichigo's face clearly in front of his as he pulled him closer, bringing their half erections close together. He had his arms wrapped around the firm back and was cupping the perfectly toned ass in his hands. When Ichigo arrived it looked like he been crying almost and as an instinctual response, Ishida pulled him close, hugging him tightly. Then he took the boys hand and led him to the couch where first he sat down, and then pulled Ichigo on top of him, making him sit so that Ishida could look into the pools of dark chocolate.

Eyes laced with concern Ishida asked him lovingly, "What's the matter with you? You suddenly call me so late and now you're so silent and you refuse to look at me. You're also here in spirit form which is, quite frankly, discomforting."

Ichigo slumped into the boys shoulder, nuzzling his nose gently into the crook of his neck. "I already explained it over the phone."

"Yes but there must be some other reason you wanted to see me so desperately."

"Can't I come over just to see you-?"

Ishida sighed and placed his lips gently on Ichigo's jaw line, right below his ear, whispering softly, "Not in this kind of situation."

"Well..." Ichigo hesitated before continuing. "It's just that everything seems to be going wrong in my life right now. That is... Everything but things with you. My dad is a bastard and Renji is trying his best but getting no where, and this disease, or whatever the hell it is, isn't getting _better _per se, but it's also not exactly getting worse. Life is hell right now. And I'm also worried about what the hell the doctor has to say to you."

Ishida cocked an eyebrow. "Since when do you worry or think with a level head? What happened to just jumping head first into everything like a moron?"

"Well I see at least _you_ haven't changed, though your personality might have taken a turn for the worse." Ichigo sighed and snuggled closer to him. "Anyway, that's my story and my reasons. If you don't like it's your own damn fault."

"Fine. That's settled then. What to do now?" Ishida said in a mockingly thoughtful voice. "Since you came over and we're all alone-" Ishida's hands moved from gripping the firm, diapered bottom, to the imaginary waistband of the shinigami uniform. His fingers began tugging at it but finding that there was nothing to grab hold of, his hands slowly came around front and then up his body to his shoulders. "-we can have a little fun." The fabric became looser and looser as Ishida pulled it down around his shoulders, letting the soft piece of cloth open to expose the extremely muscular chest. Now his hands descended back down the said body, returning to where the imaginary waistband was. Now he had something to grab hold of. Slowly his fingers made their way to the edge of the diaper where they rested, every once in a while, slipping inside, tracing the line between his butt cheeks. When Ichigo shuddered, Ishida couldn't help but smirk. This was going to be interesting. Finally, after teasing him for so long, Ishida dove all the way in, letting his hand slip over the smooth bottom (which was still powdered). Practiced fingers found the small entrance instantly, slipping inside the loose hole carefully so as not to hurt its owner.

"W-what do you think you're doing?" Ichigo asked, arching into Ishida slightly at the sudden contact. "You must be super horny or something 'cause this ain't like you."

Shaking his head Ishida replied, "I'm not _horny_. I'm _comforting_ you, as one might say." After a minute he slipped another one in while at the same time turning their bodies so that they could lay on the couch. Ichigo landed with a soft oomph, and looking up at Ishida with a pair of suddenly stern, and more familiar, eyes. It felt like it had been forever since he'd seen any sort of sternness in the brown eyes and it had been discomforting in every sense. Using his free hand he pushed his glasses up and smiled a little wider. He now leaned over and pressed his lips against Ichigo's, relishing in the salty bitterness of the others. There was still a very very faint hint of whatever he'd last eaten and it was sweet. The two tastes combined, creating an unusual taste in his mouth but he didn't care.

Ichigo moaned quietly underneath him as his fingers pulled in and out of the slightly tight, slightly resistant, body. His lips tasted every inch of the body they could reach with relative ease and after so long he pulled his fingers out, shifting his hand to the front where he gripped the fairly soft cock in his fingers. Then in a steady motion he ran his fingers along the shaft, gripping it ever so lightly. Ichigo moaned loudly but when Ishida let go and went to start trying to remove the diaper, Ichigo's hand flew up and stopped his.

"What's wrong?" Ishida asked, gazing at him in slight annoyance.

"What if something happens while we're doin' it?" Ichigo asked, keeping his gaze level with Ishida's.

"If it happens it happens. We won't know unless we try. Unless you're scared...." He mocked, tugging gently at the tapes.

"Fuck you."

"I'd really rather fuck you."

"Just do it already." Ichigo snapped, growling under his breath.

Yanking hard on the tapes and releasing the soft half-erection he replied, "With pleasure." He inched himself down the rock hard body and stared briefly at the treat presented before him. It an instant he had taken him whole. Ichigo tasted of baby powder and oils. It was unpleasant but Ishida didn't give a damn. Why? Because his boyfriend was groaning every few seconds, thrusting himself into the warm mouth. His teeth grazed the soft skin accidentally, causing Ichigo to let out a soft yelp. Pulling back Ishida apologized half-heartedly, "Sorry." Licking his lips he then asked, "Now how would you like to do this? Dry or are you going to give me a little something?" He pushed his glasses up his nose, a rather stern look on his face.

"I know what you're expecting so it's not like my opinion matters anyway, right?" Sitting up he pushed Ishida back to the other end of the couch and went at the button on his sleep shorts. "Who wears sleep shorts with buttons?"

"Would you rather I have not been wearing any thing at all?"

"Do you want me to answer honestly or would you rather I lied?" Ichigo teased, finally unsnapping the button. He pulled them down over the prominent bulge in the sleep pants. Once released he didn't hesitate to dive right in. His mouth came into contact and he took it all, sending shocks through out the younger boys body.

Ishida felt a few drops of sweat form on his forehead as he watched the orange hair bob up and down. It took all his will not to groan as the skillful tongue wrapped itself around his erection. It hadn't taken as long as normal tonight. Deep down he felt that he had fallen more in love with the idiot as time as gone it. It was like his predicament was making him fall even further into the now inescapable crevice.

Finally Ishida could take it no longer. He pulled Ichigo up, watching him lick his lips. Staring into the mischievous eyes he muttered, "Stop giving me that look and turn over." Naturally Ichigo did as he told, but not without a little bit of resistance. Ishida's eyebrow twitched when Ichigo wriggled his bottom at him. It took all he had not to hit him. Instead he got up on his knees and placed his hands around the firm waist, gripping it slightly tighter. "If you don't stop moving," he threatened, "I might just stick it in the wrong hole." The threat halted him though only for a few seconds. With a vein nearly popping, Ishida positioned himself from behind before slowly pushing himself in. Admittedly, this was only their second time without a condom (their first being the incident in the bathroom), but they were both too caught up to care, or to notice. Ichigo groaned underneath him and gripped the edge of the couch rather tightly. The younger of the two was finding it hard to push in. _Has it been so long that he's tightened up again? Or is he maybe not in the mood for it....? _"Kurosaki, are you sure you're up for this? I don't want to hurt you."

"It's fine. Just keep going."

Sighing he muttered, "If you say so." Ever so gently he pulled out before thrusting full force back in. Ichigo grunted underneath him but he couldn't stop now. Otherwise Ichigo would never loosen up again. He let his pace slowly begin to build, going faster and faster until he was sure _something_ was going to come off. Ichigo continued to grunt, biting his bottom lip to keep from screaming. After a quick glance down, and after seeing a tiny trickle of blood, Ishida's pace slowed considerably.

"No. Don't slow down." The older boy demanded, looking back. "Keep going."

After a mutually concerned look between them, Ishida picked up pace again, rocking back and forth on the couch. Sweat drops began appearing on his forehead, and Ichigo's back became slick with sweat, making it hard to hold on to. Ishida hissed when he was ready, refusing to come before Ichigo, though he certainly didn't have to wait long. Or so it seemed.

Ichigo groaned quietly, "I- I think I-I'm about to come b-u-u-t I'm not sure." Burying his head into the plush cushions he let out a somewhat frustrated scream. "If what comes out isn't what you think it's gonna be, sorry but I don't think I can hold it any longer." He moaned after slightly composing himself again. A few short seconds later he came, followed closely by his boyfriend. Their traces covered the couch and Ishida's covered the inside of Ichigo, warming his entire body.

After Ishida finished, he pulled out and plopped back onto the couch, exhausted. Taking off his glasses, he wiped the sweat from the bridge of his nose but didn't re-place them. Instead he set them on the side-table behind him. "You really had me worried there for a minute, Kurosaki. Don't go saying such stupid things ever again."

Pulling himself into a sitting position, Ichigo replied bitterly, "It's not exactly _my_ fault you know."

Grinning Ishida replied, "Well I've got no one else to blame it on so I might as well blame it on you." Ichigo glared intensely at him but he didn't take back a word. Instead he asked genuinely, "Do you want to stay the night?"

"Tempting, really, but I gotta get back home before my dad finds out I'm not there." Ichigo growled, crossing his legs before crossing his arms in a pouty way over his chest.

"At least shower before you go. And I've still got to put you back in that diaper before you leave." Ishida said matter-of-factly, going to push up his glasses before remembering they were on the table next to him. He had to smirk a little when Ichigo's face scrunched up in disgust. "It can't be helped. Come on." He stood and grabbed the boy roughly by the wrists, dragging him towards the bathroom.

000

A short while later they came out, hair drenched and bodies dripping. As they went to sit once more on the couch Ishida suddenly stopped them. "Wait. We can't sit on that. We just cleaned up."

"Don't worry about it. It's not like we're sitting in other people's filth." Ichigo stated, putting his hands on his hips.

"We just showered, and _those,_" Ishida pointed to the couch, "need to be cleaned. Just lay on the floor." Ichigo did as he was told, though not so cooperatively. Once down Ishida glanced around the room before swearing under his breath. "Well I don't have any clean diapers so I suppose you'll just have to use the one you wore here. It wasn't dirty or anything so it should be fine." He strutted over to where the diaper had been discarded and picked it up, brushing it off a little. When he came back Ichigo was scowling, clearly displeased. "That is unless you want to risk messing yourself before you arrive home." Ishida cocked an eyebrow, his fuzzy eyes trying hard to focus on the gorgeous face five feet below him.

"I'd almost rather take my chances-"

"And waiting until next time you come out in spiritual form with a messy uniform and most likely a very painful rash?"

"Maybe not then..." Ichigo rationalized with himself, muttering quietly to himself under his breath, weighing out his choices. Finally he humphed and said, "Oh just put it on. This is just far too humiliating for me to care any more."

"Good then. Now, lift them up high...." Ishida knelt and placed the diaper underneath the freshly cleaned bottom and in an instances time it was taped and Ichigo was fully clothed again. Helping him stand, Ishida led the boy, by hand, to the window where he opened it, letting the cool night air wash over his face. Turning to Ichigo he leaned in and pressed his lips passionately against the others, breathing in his every scent. Finally their lips parted and Ishida whispered, "Until next time then, Kurosaki."

"You'll go talk to the doctor like I told you too, right?" Ichigo breathed, brushing his lips over the taut jaw-line. When the younger of the too nodded, Ichigo murmured in his ear, "Later Quincy." Stealing one last chaste kiss, he jumped out the window and used flash-step (shunpo) to make a quick get away.

000

Slipping into his window soundlessly, Ichigo quickly pushed himself back into his physical body, shaking out the kinks. His body had been in one position too long and become stiff. Luckily his normal body functions stopped working while he was _out_ so he didn't come home to any unwanted surprises. Turning, he slid his window mostly shut before climbing back into bed. Suddenly he yawned. With a quick look at his clock he understood why. It was nearly six in the morning. Thankfully it was the weekend which meant no school. But it also meant spending time with his pain in the ass father. _I just can't win can I?_ Ichigo thought as he pulled the covers up around him and rolled onto his side. _Well whatever. Hopefully things will be resolved after Ishida talks with the doctor tomorrow. _Yawning once more, and with his eyes like bricks, he slipped into a pleasantly dream-filled sleep.


	9. Breaking Up is Never Easy

Incontinence

Ishida woke the next morning, yawning like hadn't slept a wink. And in truth, he really hadn't. After Ichigo had left he had laid in bed and had stared at the ceiling picking out designs that weren't really there. He couldn't get the doctors visit out of his mind. What if it were something truly serious and what if it ended up being his fault? He knew that he wouldn't be able to handle it. He'd break. As he swung his legs out of bed he sighed. The day had already started out crappy. When he reached out for his glasses he swore under his breath after remembering that they were still on the end table next to the couch.

Rolling his eyes, he put on his slippers and stood, slumping out of his room towards his kitchen. In a quick and timely manner he prepared himself a humble breakfast of eggs and a few slices of bacon. While he ate he read the newspaper, not nearly as interested as he usually was in the worlds troubles. After breakfast, and still not wearing his glasses, he cleaned the dishes before going back to change into some decent clothes. He noticed that he was dilly-dallying; he was taking his sweet ol' time. As most would say he was attempting to avoid the inevitable. When it was finally at a point that he just _had_ to leave or he'd go insane, he glanced at the clock and groaned. It was still before nine. The clinic he was to go to didn't open until at least ten on the weekends. _I'll just walk slowly I guess. It's not like I'm in too much of a hurry. _Quickly he retrieved his glasses from the end table and slipped on his shoes before dashing out the door.

000

The walk to the clinic took about half an hour, leaving Ishida with quite a bit of time on his hands. Instead of walking around a bit like any normal person would have he found himself a comfortable place on the curb and sat, placing his head between his knees, letting his eyes drift slowly closed. What seemed like too short a while later someone had taken his shoulder and was gently shaking him, asking in a kindly voice if he was alright. Opening his eyes and looking up he gave a half assed smile and assured the person he was. He followed her to the door and stepped inside once he'd been invited.

"Do you have an appointment sir?" She asked, moving around in the back, putting her things away while still trying to do her job.

"Sort of. I was told that I needed to see Kurosaki Ichigo's doctor, though I'm not sure if he's booked today or not." Ishida replied, coming up to the window so she could get herself situated. A gay gentleman was still a gentleman after all.

The nurse smiled brightly suddenly. "Ah. So you must be Kurosaki-kun's boyfriend! We've heard a lot of talk from him about you. No bad talk of course!" She clarified when Ishida scrunched his nose. The nurse also giggled a little when she saw Ishida's face brighten at the mention of being a boy's boyfriend. "No worries from me. I'm very accepting of people." She assured him, finally coming to sit on the chair at the window.

_I don't really care but that's not really something you tell someone you just met. _He thought. "So do you think I'll be able to talk to him at all today? Maybe right when he comes in?"

"Let me check." She turned to a computer that was next to her and that was already humming. Tapping quickly at the keyboard, she scrolled through a page of information before stopping and doing a quick once over. Swiveling back she replied, "He has a space open at 10:15 which means he should be here in about five minutes or so. I can add it to his appointment list if you'd like me to."

"That would be great. Thank you for your help." Ishida said nothing more after his words of gratitude, instead turning to find a spot in the lobby to sit.

He hadn't been sitting for more than ten minutes when he heard a different voice call, "Ishida-kun?" Calmly standing, he straightened his pants and shirt out before striding over to the doctor who waited for him. When he got close, the doctor extended his hands and said pleasantly, "It's nice to meet you, Ishida-kun. You're Kurosaki-kun's boyfriend I presume?"

Startled by such informal usage Ishida stuttered, "Y-yes that's right. It's nice to meet you as well" He also held out his hand and stiffly shook the doctors. It was a surprise how fast information traveled in a doctors office._ Nurse's gossip probably. One heard it and then _all_ of them knew. News spreads like _wild-fire _when women get involved. "_I'm here because Kurosaki has informed me that you wanted a few words. Or to explain the situation fully. I couldn't understand that idiot."

The doctor chuckled, placing one hand in his lab coat and extending the other in the direction he wanted them to go. "Well that's about the gist of it. There are some things I'd like to inform you of as well just so that you're both in the know. He was rather reluctant to tell you yesterday, though I hardly understood why."

"Because he's a stubborn fool, that's why." Ishida muttered, shaking his head.

The doctor chuckled again before he said, "That's alright. He's still young and all young men can be stubborn. Anyway, let's head to my office so we can speak in private." Smiling a fake smile he waited until Ishida stepped in front of him to put his hand back at his side. As they headed towards the back they made small talk, chatting about this and that. Once in the doctors office the man turned somewhat serious but with an annoyingly pleasant smile still on his lips. "Nod I'd like to know how long you two have been together."

"How is that related to _anything_?"

"Please just answer the question. I feel it's important for me to know." the man went to sit behind his desk, gesturing for Ishida to take a seat across from him.

Ishida reluctantly took a seat before replying, "We've been together for two or three months now. I don't know the specific date."

"How long after you started dating did this problem appear?"

"That's just it doctor. He's been having the problems at night before we started going out. We'd only been going out for a couple of weeks when it started happening during the day." He replied, crossing his arms. "That's why this whole situation is so damn confusing! It's why _you_ need to do your job and explain it to me."

"Settle down, please. I just wanted to confirm some things before I started saying something I thought not to be true. Now before I start I need you to promise me you'll be quiet and listen. This is the first time in all my years that I've dealt with something like this." Ishida nodded and settled back to listen. "so this is what I believe it is. Kurosaki-kuns original problem probably started from all the stress of his work. I'm aware he's Shinigami. Then even after the most stressful part was over his problem didn't go away. I think it was because he was conflicted about his sexuality. That's when _you_ step into the picture. Things were going great but then the stress starts building again. He becomes slightly insecure about a homosexual relationship. And he worries about coming out. It worsens. But then he's 'out' and almost everyone is accepting. Except one key factor: His father. Without his acceptance he feels almost abandoned and so he sought out affection in a different form. Which is the form he's in right now. When he's like he is now someone, namely his father, is forced to take care of him. He's getting the attention he's craving. But that's not all of it. It's not just because his father isn't accepting. It's because of the instability of his relationship. He's worried that because of his dad he's going to have to break up with you permanently which is causing him to get worse. When he's with you he's fine for the most part, yes?" Ishida nodded. "But when he's with his father his condition is off the charts. He told me for awhile he was completely stable. Like he wasn't having any problems is that also true?" Again Ishida nodded. "But then his dad got mad at him again. About him spending all of his time at your house and then he restricted him greatly which led to it coming back even stronger than it had been before. Kurosaki-kun is confused because even though his dad has a male lover as well he won't accept you and him together. Basically what I"m trying to say is that if you guys don't find away to make your relationship stable _and_ get Kurosaki-san to accept it, then he may be this way for the rest of his life."

Ishida blinked a few times as he tried to let the information sink in. He was now almost more confused than he had been when he came in. What the doctor was telling him was just so fantastical it couldn't possibly be real. It wasn't even really a medical explanation. It was just an easy way of saying that Ichigo was just an adult sized baby. "That sounds well and fine but I just can't believe it. That can't even be possible." Ishida stated after finding his voice again. Standing he said, "I'm sorry for taking up your time."

"Wait. If you don't believe me then do this. Break up with him for a short while. Not forever but for a month long period or so and see how he changes. See how his behavior changes. If you don't see any differences than I am the one in the wrong and I'll apologize."

There was a minute of silence between them. Finally Ishida agreed. "Alright. For one month and one month only I'll break up with him. If at the end of it he hasn't changed the blame is on you. Oh, and if he won't have me back the blame is also on you. Got it, doctor?" The slightly threatening tone made the doctor inch back a little and Ishida smiled in satisfaction. "I'll see you in a month, _doctor._" With that he left the room, leaving a doctor in shock behind.

After the younger of the two had left the room the doctor leaned back and gave a sigh of relief. "It's truly a miracle those two have managed to stay together. Their personalities are so similar they're almost identical." Heaving another sigh the doctor picked up some paper work and started preparing for the day to come.

000

The meeting had taken just under forty-five minutes which meant it was just a little after eleven when he left the doctors office. Since it was the weekend, Ishida figured Ichigo was most likely to still be asleep but he knew that if he didn't do what he needed to do now it wasn't going to get done. Pushing his shoulders back, and with weak determination, Ishida headed towards the Kurosaki residence.

The walk was only a short fifteen minutes and Ishida's determination had withered to practically nothing. Could he stand to go an entire month without sex, and without kissing him? That was going to be like living in pure hell for the sake of some stupid experiment.

After coming to the front door Ishida took a deep breath to steady himself before quietly knocking, starting to rock back and forth on the tip of his toes. There was silence and just as Ishida was about to turn and leave (or sneak into Ichigo's bedroom), the front door opened, revealing Ichigo's younger sister Yuzu. In a timid voice she asked, "Can I help you?"

"U-um," Ishida cleared his throat, "Is Ichigo home?"

"Sure. Would you like me to get him?"

"Um, actually I was wondering if I could come in." Ishida forced himself to stop rocking. He felt like a nervous, moronic idiot. This couldn't be that difficult of task to accomplish.

Yuzu stood back and smiled. "Sure. I think he's still in his room."

"Thank you." Ishida stepped inside and removed his shoes, neatly placing them out of the way. He then proceeded to climb the stairs, his legs shaking less and less with every step. _I can do this. I'll explain it and get it over with. He'll understand. I know he will. Even if he _is_ an idiot. _Finally reaching the top of the stirs Ishida quickly found Ichigo's door and knocked, not waiting for a reply to come in. "Kurosaki, are you awake?" Coming further into the room Ishida shut the door behind him. The room was quiet and there was a breeze coming in through the window. When there was no reply he strode to the middle of the room and then broke into a rather crooked smile. His boyfriend laid sprawled out in bed with his diapered bottom showing through the thin sheets.

Quietly he strode over to the side of the bed and took his shoulder, rousing him partially awake. "Kurosaki I need to talk to you."

"Now? Why? It's too early to talk." Ichigo whined, pulling his covers over himself and rolling over.

"It's important so _wach auf!_" Ishida grabbed the sheet and yanked it roughly off the bed, nearly pulling Ichigo out with them. "Are you more awake now?"

"As awake as I'm going to be." He grumbled, sitting up and scratching his head. After yawning he opened his bleary eyes and stared at his boyfriend with a half-irritated look on his face. "So what is it that's so important you have to wake me up after only a few hours of sleep, huh?"

"Can I sit?" Ichigo nodded and scooted over a little. Ishida sat right next to him and leaned back a little bit. He wasn't sure how to put it so he said it in a way any man would. "I think we should break up."

There was silence and imaginary crickets made noise. As the silence grew Ichigo finally had to break it. "But why?" His voice was lathered in a hurt tone and he seemed fragile all of a sudden. More so than he'd been the night before.

Ishida looked up and felt a pang of guilt in his heart when he looked the the moist brown eyes that he loved so dearly. _I'm the one who's making him like this. How else could I say it? _"Not permanently, Kurosaki. For a month long period. I'm doing an experiment and I need some space. Please try to understand."

"I understand."

He was clearly lying through his teeth and Ishida knew it. He still saw pure hurt inside his eyes. His heart felt like it was being torn in two and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Could you please leave?" He asked, turning away so Ishida couldn't see the tiny tear roll down his cheek. _Every time I think something is going well it blows up in my face._ He thought bitterly.

"I... Sure." Ishida tried to think of something comforting to say but found he could say nothing that wouldn't bury him in a deeper hole. "I'll see you at school, then." Standing, he turned to face Ichigo and before the boy could turn his face he dove in and stole a rather passionate kiss. _This will be the last one I get for awhile so I might as well make it count, right? _After reluctantly letting go of the older boys lips he turned and quickly left the room, knowing that he would crack if he stayed there even a second longer.

Ichigo stared emptily at the space where his now ex-boyfriend had just stood. Already he missed his warmth; his lips; his entire being. It felt like death and his heart hurt so much he really wished he could just die already. Slowly he laid back down and curled into a ball. Closing his eyes he hoped that when he opened them again this would turn out to be just a really bad dream.

000

A few hours later there was a knock at the front door. Isshin, who'd been reading the newspaper in the living room looked up, wondering who it could be. _A friend?_ Slowly stood up and said to no one in particular, "I'll get it." Sluggishly he moved towards the door, calling out, "I'm coming," when another sharp knock was heard. Reaching the front door Isshin grabbed the knob and swung it open, preparing to ask who the hell it was. Immediately he was rendered speechless by a pair of familiar lips. Before he could say anything he was spun around and a pair of steel like arms were wrapped around his waist. The same pair of lips that had attacked his now rested in the one spot he couldn't resist. Hot breath came into contact with his skin and he damn near melted. "S-stop. What do you think you're doing? What if the girls see?"

"Then let them." The voice hissed, inhaling deeply.

"Would you stop it? Why are you here anyway?" Isshin tugged with futile effort at the buffed out arms.

The redhead grinning, tickling Isshin's neck. "Can't I come to see my secret lover once in awhile? And you were the one who told me I should start using the front door. If you didn't want me to do this than you shouldn't have to told me to come through this way."

"Don't be a smartass. I get enough lip from my son. And coming in through the front door doesn't give you permission to go flaunting. This is still secret and don't you try forgetting. And one other thing. Since when are you my _lover_?" Finally he gave up trying to escape. Instead he just sat there, and subconsciously, snuggled back into the warm body.

"Since when am I not?" Renji replied in his usual cocky tone. "Anyway I came to see if Ichigo wanted to spar or something. I'm so bored I could cry."

Isshin shrugged as best he could. "I wouldn't know. We're still not on great terms. I think that idiot is still sleeping."

Now Renji _really_ grinned. "Well I think I'm just gonna go up there and give 'im a little wake up call."

"Sure. But if you going upstairs," Isshin finally forced his way out of the vice like grip, "give this to him. It's cruel but if he's going to act like one I might as well treat him like one." The older man walked into the other room, followed closely by Renji. "Stay there for a second." He crossed the room to a closet which he opened and began digging through. Finally he seemed to find what he was looking for. When he came back he handed the item to a more than confused Renji.

Glancing first at the item and then back Renji asked, bemused, "Really? Why? It's not like he can help it."

"Just do it, okay? I'm not asking you to I'm telling you to."

"What gives you the right to boss me around?"

"My house, my kid, my rules."

Heaving a sigh Renji shrugged and said, "Well if you insist. This will only deepen the rift between you I hope you know."

"That's between him and me. We can fix it if it's meant to be fixed. If not then that's that. He's at the stupid rebellious stage and there isn't a thing I can do about it. Having a teenage baby is hard work."

"He's not a baby. He's got health issues and as a doctor you should be well aware. You're acting more strange than he is, don't you think? Since when do you treat your kids like this?"

"Since when do you know me so well?"

Renji frowned. "I thought I knew you well enough. Obviously not. Your kids love you. Especially Ichigo. But apparently, at least right now, you're too blind to notice. Right now he needs you but you're too far gone." Annoyed Renji turned on heel and stormed quietly up the stairs to Ichigo's room. Without knocking he entered. Ichigo was curled into a super tight ball on his bed, hugging his knees tightly to his chest. There was a somewhat familiar stench in the air but Renji ignored it. Cautiously he moved towards the bed, reaching out to touch the pale shoulder once close enough. The younger of the two didn't stir. Didn't even make a sound. "Oi, Ichigo. What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Do I _look_ alright to you?" A voice rasped.

Renji listened hard to the voice. It wasn't a sleepy raspy voice. Or sore throat raspy voice. It was the voice of someone who'd been... Crying? "Well no but dude... What's up? I'm gonna sit down so scoot over a bit." At a snail like pace the body unfurled and then moved towards the head of the bed. When there was enough room Renji sat and scooted back until he could lean comfortably against the wall. As soon as he'd stopped moving a head landed in his lap. Ichigo had turned around and was now using his leg as a pillow. "Whoa. You're a little, uh, close for comfort there, man." Renji tried to move away but stopped when he heard an almost inaudible sniffle.

"I don't know what to do."

Confused, and conflicted, Renji asked out of obligation when someone said something like that, "What do you mean?" Another sniffle escaped the abnormally strong teenager. In his life Renji had seem many men under may situations, but he had _never_ seen a man like this. It was uncomfortable to the maximum.

"Ishida came over today. For some reason he thought he would be a good idea to drop a bomb shell on me like it meant nothing. Then he had the gull to kiss me like nothing had happened."

"Are you gonna tell me what he did or not?" Renji growled, impatient.

A sob escaped his throat and tears started forming in his eyes. "He broke up with me. Even though things were going so well. God must hate me."

"There's no such thing and you know it." Renji replied sharply.

"Well than I must have done something karma didn't like because it's biting me, hard, in the ass. What did I do to deserve all this crap? I save the one place that I've always considered my home and this is how it repays me?"Sniffling more the tears slid down his cheeks now, in floods. They formed wet spots on Renji's leg where he was laying.

Startled Renji jerked away, accidentally letting the boys head drop onto the bed.

"So you're going to leave me, too?" Ichigo sat up on his knee's and inched his way towards Renji, reaching out towards his belt. "This world is too cruel. First my boyfriend leaves me and now my best friend is leaving me."

"I'm not going anyway, Ichigo. Chill out man." Renji tried backing away but couldn't. Ichigo grabbed his belt and began undoing it. "Stop it. You're seriously weirding me out."

"Because I'm a freak? Well you might as well get used to it." Ichigo replied bitterly. The belt came undone and seconds later he went for the zipper, being quick, but careful, about getting it down. Once it was down he began tugging at the red boxers the owner donned. They came down over the partially hard cock (that wasn't due to Ichigo). Ichigo moved closer, his lips brushing the tip and his hot breath washing over the older mans lower regions.

Still stunned, Renji could do nothing. It took until Ichigo's lips touched the tip of his cock that he started resisting. He tried to jerk away from him but it was pointless. Even as Ichigo took him whole he couldn't push him away. "Dude, stop. Stop this right now!" Renji placed his hands firmly on Ichigo's shoulders and pushed as hard as he could without hurting either of them. As soon as Ichigo's lips parted from him, Renji shoved the object Isshin had given him in his mouth. "Suck on that instead. God damn. What the fuck has gotten into you? You're completely different than you used to be."

Ichigo didn't reply. He'd laid down again, curling once again against Renji's leg. And like a good little boy, he sucked on the pacifier that had been shoved in his mouth. By now he didn't even care. Even the mess in his pants didn't bother him all that much. Without Ishida, life just wasn't worth the hassle.

Sighing in relief, Renji leaned back against the wall and begin gently stroking the soft orange hair. "You don't have to get so messed up over one person. There's plenty of fish in the sea."

"But I don't want _those_ fish. I want _my_ fish." Ichigo murmured softly, making sure not to let go of the pacifier.

"I'm sure you'll get him back. You guys were all over each other for so long that you're going to miss each other so much you won't be able to stand it."

"Whatever you say." Ichigo sighed and let his body relax. He wasn't tired but the firm leg was actually pretty comfortable and right now he needed any form of comfort he could get his hands on.

Silence filtered into the air but it wasn't awkward. Ichigo breathed evenly while Renji sifted his fingers through the spiky hair. This continued on for around half an hour when Renji suddenly spoke again. "Ichigo you should let me change you or you're going to get a rash."

"Good. It'll serve as a reminder."

"A painful one you don't deserve." Renji pushed him off and stood up, striding over to his closet. Opening it out he pulled out the package of diapers, wipes, and the blanket Isshin had been using as a changing pad. "Come on. Let me do this at least before I have to leave."

"You're going?"

"Yeah. I've got some stuff to do back in Soul Society. I can't hang around here all the time I do occasionally need to do my job."

Slowly Ichigo slid off the bed, without standing. Once on the ground he crawled on all fours to the blanket that had been laid out, all the while keeping the pacifier in his mouth.

"You should take that out. You look silly."

"Would you rather I suck you off again?"

"No."

"Then shut up." Ichigo laid down on the blanket, facing towards Renji. "So let me guess. This is your first time?"

"Yup."

"Then all the luck to you."

Chuckling softly Renji began what would turn out to be a long process. A little less than ten minutes later Ichigo was in something clean and he'd crawled back into bed. Although he was better he still didn't feel like getting up and dealing with the world. After putting the supplies away Renji walked over to the boy and did something he thought he'd never do. Gently he pressed his lips to his forehead and said, "I'll see you later. Call me if you need anything okay? Feel better."

"Thanks."

Renji scanned the room to make sure he didn't forget to put anything away before exiting the room. He took the stairs two at time, nearly tripping over Yuzu at the bottom. "Whoa, sorry." He apologized quickly, side stepping at the last second.

Yuzu jumped sidewards and said in her unusually soft voice, "No. It was my fault. Sorry." Then she quickly disappeared up the stairs.

_This entire family is strange._ He thought as he wandered slowly from room to room trying to find Isshin. He found him in the kitchen making food. He came up behind him and took him by the shoulder startling him. "You should really talk to Ichigo. He's super depressed."

"About what?"

"It's not in my right to say."

"Well then I'll worry about it later. Are you leaving?"

"Yeah. I won't be back in town for awhile so be good."

"I'm not seventeen."

"But you certainly act like it. Anyway, I'll see you later." Renji leaned around the older mans shoulder and placed a very chaste kiss on his lips. "Oh, and I might have a surprise for you when I get back." With that Renji left the room, leaving Isshin in a some what bewildered state.

_Well that was more than a little weird._ Isshin thought as he picked up whatever it was he'd been making. _And I suppose I'll go talk to him later. Right now I need to go finish reading the newspaper. _Food in hand, Isshin walked back into the living room, sat down, and resumed reading.

000

_**Go answer the poll on my profile. It would mean a lot. Oh, and help me get sixty reviews. If you like the story, tell your friends! (With a please and a thanks.)**_

_Side Note: Wach auf is German for "Wake up!" if you couldn't tell._


	10. Surprise

_If you like the story, tell friends about it. Help a writer out!_

Incontinence

First just a few days past. And then a couple weeks went by. Yet Isshin still had yet to talk to his only son. Instead he did his best to avoid him. Once in awhile he'd check on him and/or change him and then he'd leave. In doing this their relationship became a little less strained but it was still just barely hanging on. And of course, due to his negligence, Isshin didn't notice the subtle changes in his teenage son. Of course the most drastic change was the crying. Well, maybe not crying but whining. Like an actual child! And the only time he seemed to cry was when he needed to be changed. The blockhead didn't even notice. Or the fact that the pacifier that he had _kind_ of jokingly given his son was used practically all the time. Unless he was being fed of course. That was another drastic change that seemed to take over him. Now Ichigo refused to eat on his own. But it was strange because it only happened on the weekends and at night after school. Oh, and of course he kept face in front of his younger sisters. That's not the point at all though. Isshin was oblivious. Which was bad. But he couldn't help it. For the most part.

Anyway, two weeks had gone by and Renji had yet to return. Isshin wasn't all that worried but he couldn't help but wonder what took two weeks to accomplish with all those people there to assist. Well, besides when Ichigo decided to go on a month long excursion that sent Soul Society twirling. That's the only possibility he could think of. Sighing Isshin took a small sip of coffee and nearly dropped the cup after burning his tongue. _Damn it._ He though, gently setting the cup back on the table. _Apparently _this_ is why I shouldn't think. I end up hurting myself. _As he sat muttering quietly to himself he suddenly heard the by-now familiar whine of his seventeen year old son. "This is getting ridiculous." He muttered, standing before waddling over to the steps, irritated by the wet mess in his lap. "I hear ya Ichigo. Shut yer trap for a few minutes." In a non-rushed way he maneuvered himself up the stairs and into Ichigo's room. He laid on his bed, squirming. He had a look of clear displeasure on his face and the pacifier dangled from the side of his mouth. "Alright. Let's get this done." In a timely manner Isshin quickly changed Ichigo in and efficient five minutes. Will all the practice he'd been having lately he'd gotten back into the swing of things. Of course he was oblivious to this as well. "When did you become such a handful? You kick Aizen's ass and save your home town and then now you're like this. A sniveling child. And you're gay. I mean really Ichigo? You've been out shining people since you became a teenager and now it's like that half of you dropped off a cliff and isn't _ever _coming back." He let out another sigh and rubbed his forehead tiredly. "I love you and I hope you know that but this - all of this – is just too much for one man to handle." Staring for a minute at his curled up son, he left the room and went back to his to change.

As he was finishing getting dressed, his cell phone rang, startling him. Hobbling over to his desk (his pants still around his knees) he picked up his phone and smiled after reading the call ID. Quickly he flipped it open and plopped on his bed. "Hey."

"Hey." A gruff voice replied back. "I'm out side your house. Come down here."

"Just give me a minute okay?"

"You've got exactly thirty seconds."

"Sure." Instantly Isshin closed his phone and stood, beginning to hop around to get his jeans up as quickly as possible. Without stopping to zip or button them he ran out his door and down the steps, stopping only for a moment at the front door to compose himself. Slowly he opened the door, making sure to put a smile on.

A tall figure leaned against the wall, frowning. "That was more than thirty seconds."

"You were actually counting?"

"Damn right. I've got plans tonight."

"With who?"

Renji straightened up and stretched before reaching out and taking Isshin by the waist. Bringing him close he answered bluntly, "You." Then, without waiting for a reply he dove in and kissed him, hugging him tightly. He was surprised at the little resistance that came with it this time. After a minute or so he stepped back a few times, ramming Isshin lightly into the wall as he let the kiss become more intense. His tongue forced it's way into his mouth and his hands slid up the thin shirt to feel the rippling muscles beneath. His mouth left the others so it could travel down his neck, leaving butterfly kisses every where it could touch. In a very small, gruff voice Renji admitted, rather ashamedly, "I missed you."

Surprisingly, a low voice answered back, "Me too."

This made it damn near impossible for Renji to hold back. He attacked the pale mouth again, trying his hardest not to bite; not to make him create embarrassing sounds. But it was _so – damn – _HARD. He pulled their bodies closer together and rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet slightly, creating friction between the two. Already it was starting to become hard but he knew he had to hold back until later. "Isshin." He whispered, pulling away from the perfect lips, and replacing his hands back around the older mans waist. "I need you to meet me later tonight. Around eight. At the one super fancy restaurant, okay? Dress up a little."

Isshin cocked a slightly surprised eyebrow. "Why?"

"Just do it and don't ask stupid questions." Renji muttered, leaning in for a very small peck on the lips. "I won't call again so you'd better come meet me. I've got something important to discuss with you and if you don't come, I'll assume the worst."

"O-kay?" Isshin replied, feeling really confused now, and very, very left out. "I'll see you at eight at the restaurant then. Oh, and don't expect me to take orders like a dog. Don't forget I'm older than you are. By a long shot."

Renji shrugged. "Whatever. I'll see you later then." After one last kiss good-bye, Renji turned on heal and stalked away, a swagger in his usual straight forward steps.

_Well that was beyond unusual. The last time I went out on any sort of date... _Isshin paused mid-thought. _A date? With another man? I wonder if that's still a date. Plus it's at a fancy restaurant. You don't just randomly ask people out to expensive places without a reason, right? And it's not like this is a reunion after not seeing each other for a long time. God, I'm so confused now. _Scratching his head, he turned around and went back into the house. He still had to work today.

After three or four hours in the clinic Isshin decided he was too distracted. He finished his last few patients and then closed up shop. It was only two o' clock. He still had six hours before he needed to go any where. As he paced around his living room he finally came up with something. _Shit. I still need to talk to Ichigo. Maybe now would be a good time. It's not like I'm doing anything. _Sighing, he dragged himself over the stairs and slowly walked up them to his room. Quietly he knocked on the door before entering. Once inside he paused and looked around. He finally took notice of the drastic change. Clothes that were normally tucked away neatly in the closet or in the dresser were carelessly strewn all over his floor and desk chair. Dust covered his desk top and the usually pleasant smell had all but disappeared. Now all it smelled of was something unmentionable. Like a college student who hadn't showered in a couple weeks.

His son lay curled on his bed, the pacifier hanging out the side of his mouth. When the boy had heard his door close, he'd turned to stare. Isshin had originally had an irritated look on his face but when he saw his oldest kid his heart shredded and melted. At first he had thought that he was the only one who was tired of it all. But after seeing Ichigo, truly seeing him, for the first time in weeks he realized that it was painful for the boy too.

He slowly treaded across the small room, stopping at the edge of his bed. For a minute or so they just stared at each other, a small cackle of lightening crackling between them until it just faded away. Finally Isshin had to break the silence, "I-Ichigo, I'm sorry that I've been so harsh on you." Eying the edge of the bed he waited until Ichigo gave a small nod to sit. "Abarai-kun told me to talk to you and I just never got around to it. If you would, I mean, if you still want to, can you tell your old man what's wrong?"

Ichigo gazed at him, an untrusting look in his eyes. After a moment he took the pacifier out of his mouth and asked, "What does it matter to you? It only took you two weeks."

"I..." Isshin paused. What kind of excuse could he come up with? There was none. Absolutely none that he could come up with when it came to his son. "I don't have an excuse for the way I've treated you these last couple weeks. Hell, I don't have an excuse for the way I've treated you the last couple _months_. But I've come to realize that you're still the same person no matter what. You're still my only son and my eldest child. I want to know what's wrong."

"You might just regret saying those words old man. I'm acting like this because Ishida decided to drop a bomb shell on me the day after I went to the doctor. He decided that we should break up; that it would be better for the two of us if we weren't together. It made me crazy and my body crazy. Basically it's over between us. I bet you're thrilled dad. At least now you don't have a _gay _son. Now you only have to deal with your teenage sized baby."

It took all Isshin had not to break out in a large grin. Finally his wish had come true. But some how at the pit of his stomach he felt bad about it. It felt like, some how, something wasn't right. Coughing he replied, "Well... I mean... Wow. That's pretty harsh. But it can't be all bad can it? You can try well... You know. Other options, maybe?"

"Maybe it would have been better if you _hadn't_ talked to me." Ichigo snapped. "You're a fucking hypocrite. You say one thing and mean another. How the hell can I know what to believe when you change your mind on a whim huh? Just get out. You're a pain in the ass and I just can't deal with you."

"Ichigo I'm sor-"

"Leave." Ichigo barked, glaring darkly. He had been so close to being gullible enough to believe his dad genuinely cared about him and his problem. But his true colors had shone just in time. Ichigo knew never to make that mistake again. His dad was still a homophobic, hypocritical, asshole. And he was going to forever stay that way.

Sighing, mostly at himself, Isshin stood and lugged himself to the door, pausing for a second to look back. The dark eyes that stared back stung and burned a hole deep in his heart. It hurt so much. _Why do I always mess things up with him? He's a great kid and all I can do is criticize him. I'm always trying to change him when he's fine the way he is. Damn it Isshin pull your life together already! You're not a teenager. _He argued with himself all the way back to his bedroom. The clock only read two-thirty. _Five in a half hours. I guess I'll sleep a little while. _Slowly he dragged himself over to his bed and climbed in, sighing as he let himself sink into his pillows and blankets. After snuggling in he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then exhaled, bringing himself into a dreamless sleep.

He later woke, feeling refreshed but still unhappy. Hopefully things would look up for him. It took him a minute to become coherent again and when he did he swore loudly. His clock read seven-fifteen. He had only ten minutes to get ready for dinner. Instantly he hopped out of bed and ran towards the shower, picking off pieces of clothing as he went. _Sorry Yuzu. I'll clean them up later! _He thought as he turned on the shower, hopping in before the water had warmed up. After a quick scrub down of his body and a light shampooing of his hair he dashed back to his room (butt naked). Once in his room he began scavenging his closet for something half decent to wear. _Should I go more formal or more informal? Fuck I don't know! I'll go for the happy medium I guess. _As soon as he'd decided he yanked stuff out of his closet. Throwing them on the bed he proceeded to pull everything on at once. Of course, and it's understandable, when you try to get dressed quickly one is bound to forget to put something on. But Isshin was unaware as he once more made a mad dash for the bathroom where he brushed his teeth (sort of), and spiked his hair. At the same time. (If that's even possible of course.) Then he practically threw himself out the door, nearly forgetting to close it behind him. Glancing at his watch he smiled, feeling good. He'd gone a little over his time limit but he was still good on time.

Moving briskly he made it until about two blocks from the restaurant when he really started thinking of reasons to have been called out. His most logical reason was that he wanted to end things because some how, magically, things had patched up between him and Ichigo. But that wasn't possible but neither was anything else he could wrap his brain around. His pace slowed drastically as he became immersed in deep thought, letting time tick away. When at last he glanced at his watch, there was only five minutes before he was supposed to meet Renji. "Shit." He muttered, picking up his speed so much he was nearly jogging. Luckily he had been close and the restaurant was in sight. Just as he slowed down his watch turned to eight. He was right in front of the doors. Breathing a sigh of relief he glanced around once. The red head wasn't outside. _Maybe he's inside? _Turning he reached out to open the door but stopped a moment later at the sound of familiar footsteps. Looking to his right, the aforementioned redhead came swaggering up and the outfit he wore nearly made Isshin want to drool.

Despite his usual appearances (tattoo's and all), Renji really knew how to dress up. For this particular evening he'd decided on something... Simple, but elegant nonetheless. His shoes were made of blank leather and he'd had them shined only an hour prior. They gleamed when the fading sunlight hit them just right. As for pants they were, of course, dress pants but unlike most men, Renji never let his pants dangle around his ankles. The pants bunched up a little around the bottom his feet. They were also black and BOY were they _tight_. They hugged almost every muscle in Renji's legs and when he moved people could see the bulge of those said muscles. But what was most impressive was his shirt. Or shirts more accurately. The kid wore a black leather jacket, (not the motorcyclist kind but the other kind). He had it just dangling open all the way down until the last two buttons which had been buttoned. Underneath the jacket he wore a burgundy-ish colored collared shirt. It, too, had some buttons undone, but it was just the first two, showing some of his pecs. His red hair had been brushed with extreme care and was hanging in a loose ponytail instead of being up in it's usual messy bun-like thing. Quite frankly, he was gorgeous.

As he gazed at the younger man Isshin suddenly felt very under dressed. He wore most of his usual funeral attire but he'd left his jacket undone and he bore a black silk shirt underneath it but he'd buttoned every one except the top one. His shoes, however, were _at least_ shined. And his beard felt just... Tacky.

When Renji spotted him the man grinned and when he got close enough, clapped Isshin hard on the back. "Glad ya could make it." He said. "Come on. Let's go inside." Letting go he turned and headed up the few stairs to the doors. Opening it he waited patiently for Isshin to enter first.

The older man was surprised. He thought that Renji was going to kiss him again. And truthfully he'd kind of been hoping for it. Sadly it hadn't happened. Worried Isshin stepped into the restaurant with Renji following closely behind him. Inside, the lights were dimmed and each table, that could be seen, had a little candle on top of, placed inside a glass flower holder. The table cloths were black, as were the seats in the booths. A small podium was right in front of them and a man wearing a black suit with a bow-tie stood behind it, a deep indifference on his face.

Renji approached him without hesitating. "I made a reservation for two at seven 'o clock." He motioned for Isshin to come closer. After he'd moved forward, Renji wrapped his arm around the older man's shoulders, still smiling.

"Your name, sir?" The man asked with a snobbish note.

"Abarai, Renji."

The man looked down and flipped through a list. After a moment he looked up and said, "Right this way please." He picked up two menu's before leading them to their table. After they were sitting with their menu's he informed them, "You waitress with be right with you."

"Thanks." He shooed him away. "So, how was your day?" Renji asked, scooting just a little bit closer. "Do anything exciting?"

Isshin shrugged. "It was normal. Work. Children. Sleep. Is this how you start _all_ your conversations?"

"No but it just seemed like a good choice considering we haven't seen each other in almost two weeks. Jeez man, just chill a little." Renji leaned back against the seat and crossed his legs, letting his arms hang loose behind the seats.

"Alright fine. How was yours? I can't imagine any better."

"Nah. It wasn't. In fact it was kind of boring. There ain't nothing to do around this little town." Renji whined, bouncing his foot to the beat of the soft jazz music that was playing in the background. "Although hangin' around here is better than doing paperwork in Soul Society I guess."

Isshin cocked an eyebrow at him and replied, his tone sharp, "If it's so boring then why don't you just leave? It's not like you have any permanent attachments to the real world, right?"

Renji eyed him, a slightly hurt look in his eyes. "You know that's bullshit. And you also know how assignments go. I can' just go back and randomly ask fer a new assignment simply because my current one is boring. As for attachments go I got Ichigo and Rukia. Those two are important to me."

_Of course he doesn't mention me at all. _"It's not my fault though. Just take a few month vacation. Maybe you won't be so bored then. And those people and things you care about will still be here when you get back." Isshin ranted, not noticing that Renji steadily scooted closer to him. All of a sudden a firm arm came to rest around his shoulder, one hand hugging his bicep tightly.

Renji leaned in close to his ear and whispered quietly, "And I've got you here, too. And you're way too important to leave behind." Renji smirked when he saw Isshin's face flash red. "Anyway, red wine or white wine?"

"W-white." Isshin squeaked, quickly clearing his throat.

"Great."

A few minutes later a waitress came up to their table to take their order. "What can I get you this evening?" She asked, smiling.

"I want a bottle of the best white wine that you have. Price isn't any sort of issue." Renji replied. "Then I'd like the spaghetti and meatballs. Could I get a few extra meatballs with it?"

"Certainly. And for you sir?" She turned to Isshin after jotting down Renji's order.

"The roast chicken please." Isshin had to keep his eyes on the table due to the fact that Renji had kept his arm wrapped around his shoulders. _This lady must think the worst of us._ He groaned quietly.

"Alright." She replied with a smile. "Your meals should be here soon. If you need anything don't hesitate to call me over." She gave a small bow before turning and strutting away.

"So..." Renji slid down further in his seat, his fingers climbing up Isshin's neck to grab a lock of hair.

Isshin sat rigid in his seat. "_So_ what?"

"I dunno. What's interesting to talk about?"

Isshin shrugged. "Why would I know?"

"Well if we don't find something to talk about then this is gonna be one boring ass dinner." Renji griped, tugging gently at the few strands of hair he'd grabbed. He snickered when his lover sent a death glare his way. Then he whined when Isshin plucked his arm, non so gently, off his shoulder.

"Would you mind? We're in public."

"Jeez." Renji raised his eyebrows. "I didn't know you were so private about your relationships."

"Just," Isshin muttered, "this one."

Renji's look softened a little bit. "I don't know why you have to worry so much about it. People aren't nearly as conservative as they used to be. Lighten up a little bit."

Isshin couldn't respond to that so he opened and closed his mouth a few times while looking like an idiot. Sighing, he finally replied, "Yeah. I know. Anyway... Let's talk about something else."

"Sure." Renji answered, folding his arms over his chest. "So how's life?" With that simple question, Isshin and Renji were able to fall into comfortable conversation with each other without it ever getting awkward. When their meals arrived, their lively chortles quieted a little bit.

It had taken them a little over an hour to eat and now both of them sat sipping their wine in a peaceful silence. Both were satisfied with the evening but Renji had come with a purpose and knew that he had to ask before the wine ran out. Setting his glass down, Renji cleared his throat quietly to get Isshin's attention. When Isshin turned to look at him and set his glass down after seeing Renji had set his down, Renji started speaking, obviously feeling awkward. "So... I've never done this before so yer gonna have to give me a break." He looked down at the table or at the next booth over. Anywhere but Isshin's eyes. "So we both know that this little... Fling I guess, has been going on for a long time now. We're obviously both growing tired of it and so I suddenly thought of something while I was in Soul Society. Even though I know it's not really legal here I had to at least try. Isshin, I want to know if you'd... You know... Marry me... Er something." Renji rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

A heavy silence filled the air as Isshin took every thing in. Of all the things he'd considered tonight's dinner to be about, he had NEVER considered _this_ option. It had never crossed his mind really. Of course it wasn't legal so it wasn't like it would be official and he hadn't even told his youngest daughters yet about his special relationship with this man. Speechless, Isshin opened his mouth and managed to sputter, "I-... I don't know what to say. It seems so sudden..."

"Isshin, it's been almost five months by now."

"But my kids-"

"They'll understand."

"And the legality-"

"Will be taken care of by first squads captain."

"We're both men though-"

"We've _long_ gotten past that aspect of this relationship."

"When would we have the... The..."

"Wedding. It's called a wedding moron. I'd hoped that if you said yes, we'd have it five weeks from tonight. I know it's soon but that's when I thought it would be best."

"_Where_ would we have it?"

"Soul Society."

"But my girls... They won't be able to come..."

"Urahara-san can do the same thing for them as they did for Ichigo and his friends the first time they came to Soul Society."

"Only Karin can see ghosts and spirits."

"Have a celebration after we get back. Videotape it. I don't know."

"It's all so soon." Isshin got a thoughtful look on his face. _I guess now would be as good of time as any except... _"What about Ichigo?" Isshin blurted. "I'll be the biggest hypocrite in the world!"

Renji sighed in frustration. "Man I can see where his stubborn side comes from. We can deal with all these little insignificant problems as they come up. If the wedding is in five weeks you daughters can get used to having two dads around the house, or to their dad having a husband. Either way... And as for Ichigo, I'm sure he'll come to understand or I'm sure he'll find someone new in the next two weeks and you won't be able to bitch about it any more. Get it?"

"Y-yeah. I get it." Isshin sighed. After a few minutes in silence, Isshin let a smile appear on his lips. "Yeah Renji. I guess it wouldn't be doing anyone any harm. I'll marry you."

Renji grinned his ever famous dope grin and grabbed Isshin around the neck and swung in to steal a semi-passionate kiss. Surprisingly Isshin didn't resist. Even as their waitress approached with their check, they didn't break apart. Instead Renji just slapped down his credit card and waved the waitress away. She smiled knowingly. Being a waitress at a high class restaurant meant you learned a thing or two. When she came back with the receipt for him to sign they broke apart. Isshin's face had become extremely red and he couldn't look at the waitress. Renji however smirked and signed it, joking with her.

As they got up to leave, she walked past and said, a smile on her lips, "Congratulations you two. I hope it works out."

Renji laughed. It was so funny to see the forty year man become flustered because of something such as a kiss. He was also glad things had worked out so well. There weren't any rings but that could be taken care of later. Or if he didn't want to give up his wedding ring, he wouldn't worry about it.

As they exited the restaurant, Renji took Isshin's hand and wrapped his fingers through his. Once again he was politely surprised at the little resistance that came with the action. As they walked towards Isshin's house, Isshin muttered, "I need to stop by the drug store really quick and pick up supplies for Ichigo."

Renji shrugged. "Sure. Whatever you need, man."

They reached the store quickly and once inside Isshin made a straight line towards the aisle for incontinence needs. It took him a few minutes but he finally spotted what he was looking for. He grabbed two packages before heading towards check-out.

The elderly woman gave him and Renji a strange look after spotting their interlocked fingers and another look after spotting the packages of diapers. "Your total is forty-two dollars and thirty cents."

Isshin smiled and forked over the money. He was in too good of a mood to care what other people thought of him right now. As soon as he was handed his change and his packages he headed out the door, dragging his soon-to-be husband behind him. The walk home had been very brisk and they arrived in about twenty minutes. Isshin ushered Renji inside and barely gave him time to remove his shoes before he shooed him upstairs. "I'll see you in my room. I just have to deliver these." Isshin felt like he was seventeen again and like he had a chance for his first love all over again. He practically pranced to his sons room and knocked lightly at his door. When he was given permission to enter, he opened the door and announced, "I bought more supplies for you. I knew you were running out."

"As a doctor shouldn't you be worried about finding out why this is happening instead of solving one issue without solving the root issue?" Ichigo asked, glaring at his father as he caught the two bags.

Isshin shrugged. Even his sons bitter emotions couldn't make him feel bad right about now. The fights could be saved for later. "I probably should but you know... Everything will work out on its own eventually!" With those final words he danced out of his sons room, closing the door behind him, to his own room where Renji sat waiting for him.

"Well that was beyond weird." Ichigo muttered, staring at the bags before tossing them to one side of his room. "Maybe I'll clean up a little later. My room looks like a hurricane came through."

Renji had Isshin pressed against the bed, his hands trapping him on either side. He leaned forward to attack to perfect lips that were slightly parted just for him. His tongue snaked out and pushed its way into the warm crevices of the older mans mouth. Isshin's hands gripped the base of his neck. Once in awhile he would suddenly grip them so tight it hurt but Renji didn't care. The pain was _nothing_ compared to what Ichigo had done to him the few times they'd fought seriously.

Only when they were forced to breathe did they break apart and only then did Renji's hands begin to venture over the hard contours of the, by now, familiar body. One hand skillfully undid the buttons on his shirt, pulling it open to reveal the rock hard chest. He tweaked Isshin's nipple and got a pained glare in return. "Don't give me that. I know you like it." Renji growled playfully as his lips came down to attack his neck, shoulders, and now exposed chest. They brushed over the partially raised nipple and then he took it between them and sucked hard, laughing silently when Isshin yelped and arched his body. His nipples had always been one of his more sensitive spots. Renji lapped at it with his tongue, twisting and teasing it.

Isshin reached out and grabbed the rubber binder in Renji's hair and tugged at it until it snapped and let Renji's hair out. Renji growled a little bit at the annoying pulling feeling but didn't stop. Isshin grabbed a small piece of his hair but let it slip through his fingers. It was so soft.

Renji felt this and stopped what he was doing. "You're so stupid." He muttered before going for the pale lips again. He tasted so good that Renji just couldn't resist. One of his hands then reached down to cup Isshin's hardening cock. He rubbed it gently, listening to the purrs of satisfaction. It wasn't taking him long to become harder and harder. Renji couldn't just sit there. He wanted to feel him. With one hand, and while their lips were still connected, Renji undid his pants and reached beneath the annoying clothing and gripped him. He was so wet already it was amazing. "You're so hard already. And from seemingly just a kiss. You have no tenacity do you?" Renji teased him as he let his mouth travel along the unshaven jawline and neck.

"I have plenty thank you very much." Isshin grunted, thrusting himself slightly into Renji's touch. His hands dropped a little bit from the soft hair to undo Renji's shirt. Even if he didn't touch him, Isshin wanted to see the beautiful, excessively tattooed, body. Once the buttons had been undone, and Isshin had removed the shirt, at least from his shoulders, his fingers made small trail down his body. "Renji, I want you inside me so badly right now."

"But we just got started." Renji whined, kissing his neck softly, right below his left earlobe. He sucked on the small portion of skin until Isshin practically pushed him away.

"I don't care."

"Fine. If yer so intent on it. Give me some lube and a condom."

Isshin twisted slightly so that he could reach over to his side table and open the drawer. After digging around for a minute he finally produced a bottle of lube and a condom. Throwing them at Renji, he settled back down into the bed.

It didn't take more than a few seconds for Renji to rip open the condom and pull it on. When he'd accomplished this he popped open the thing of lube and poured it over his fingers. Rubbing them together, he made sure they got slick so that he wouldn't hurt his older lover. When this had been accomplished, Renji ordered, "Spread your legs for me." Isshin's legs were instantly opened wide. In an instants time Renji found the small, puckered, entrance and pushed his way in. The older man squirmed a little in normal discomfort. Inside of him was extremely hot and it twitched more the further he got in. Isshin's body spasmed once or twice which was a little unusual but not worrying. Finally his fingers were in as far as they could go. In a slow, but steady motion, he stretched him by scissoring his fingers around a little bit. Isshin groaned and tried to thrust further in further to Renji's hand but couldn't. After a long few minutes of doing this, Renji pulled out, much to Isshin's displeasure. "Just wait." He muttered, quickly lathering his member in the slippery liquid. After a moment he positioned himself again and pushed, gently. For once he slid in with ease. There was little to no resistance. It appeared that Isshin's body had become accustomed to him. Like he'd been specifically made just for Renji. Finally reaching as far in as he could go, Renji began rocking back and forth, his speed much faster than usual. He grunted with the force he exerted.

Of course Isshin was moaning and thrusting into it. He was completely amazed at how good it felt. Every time they'd done it he had resisted so much it felt good but it had never felt _this_ good. _Is this what consensual sex feels like? _He thought, gripping the sheets tightly. _Wait... Consensual? No no no no no. This can _not_ be happening. I swear I'm not gay. But now only am I doing this of my own free will I'm _marrying_ the guy. Damn it, what have I gotten myself into? _He bit his lip to keep from making any loud noises.

This continued for awhile until neither could take it. Isshin came first, moaning as he released all over himself and the younger redhead. Renji came not soon after, grunting as he got out the last few, hard, thrusts. When he came he let himself come inside Isshin (which wasn't messy thanks to the condom of course). Exhausted, he fell on top of the hard body and slid out. Both of their breathing was rapid and both were sweating buckets but they were relatively happy. Smiles were on their lips and Renji had enough energy to run his fingers through the slightly gel-hardened hair.

After a few minutes, Renji rolled off of Isshin onto his back, next to him. "I... Um...Ya know that I... You know. Love you, right?" He muttered, running his fingers through his own hair, looking away from him. Suddenly it was a lot more embarrassing to admit it. Probably because it was all becoming reality. Truthfully Renji had expected Isshin to say no. He'd figured that, even if he tried his hardest, he would be denied.

"Yeah. I know you do. Same for me. I... I love you too." Isshin blushed a little but didn't hesitate to roll over onto his side and place his arm across Renji's belly. When Renji stretched his arm out, he placed his head at the top of his chest. Sighing he muttered, "I feel like such a hypocrite now. I kept bothering Ichigo about his relationship and now, not only am I sleeping with you, I'm going to marry you."

"Already regrettin' it?" Renji asked, pulling him closer.

"Nope." Isshin closed his eyes and slowly let out his breath. Today had been all around strange, but it had felt good, too. It didn't take long for him to slip into a deep sleep, his entire body going limp.

Once Renji was certain that the man was asleep, he slipped off the bed and sauntered over to the master bathroom. Quietly he slipped inside and then slipped off the used condom he was still wearing. He chucked it into the trashcan and then started the shower. Without waiting for the water to warm up completely, he stepped inside and rinsed himself. After a quick shampooing of his long hair he stepped out. Although he was excited, he didn't feel like spending the night. When he'd finished drying himself off he went back to the bedroom and pulled most of his clothes on. Kissing Isshin's forehead lightly, he left the room, closing the door behind him. Tonight had been great and he hoped upon all hope that tomorrow would be just as good.


	11. Unexpected Evening

_Incontinence_

Ichigo woke up the next morning feeling great. After last night something seemed to have changed in him a little bit. His room was now clean and he no longer felt like crap. He felt (mostly) like himself again. Even the diapers he had to wear didn't bother him much today. When he'd taken a closer look at the diapers his dad had bought him he felt much better. They had been the pull on kind not the tapped kind. Which made him feel a little bit grateful towards his father.

Slinking out of bed he stood and stretched, first to the left and then to the right. Then he bent in half to stretch his lower back. When he'd finished he shook himself out of his clothes and out of his used undergarment. He threw it gracefully into the wastebasket. He then slipped out his door, half naked, and raced to the bathroom. In a few minutes he had showered himself clean and was back in his room. With a bounce to his step he pulled on a fresh diaper and then his uniform pants. They weren't as tight because they weren't as thick as his previous ones had been which made him feel even better. After pulling on his jacket he bounded downstairs where his sisters were already eating breakfast. "Morning!" He chirped, sliding into his chair. After thanking for the food he immediately dug in, barely chewing each piece of food. Everything tasted just fantastic today he thought, holding his bowl out for his third helping of rice.

"Nii-chan, you're acting weird." Karin pointed out as she read the newspaper and watched her brother at the same time. "It's like you're a completely different person."

Ichigo shrugged before letting out a large belch. "Excuse me. And I don't know what you're talking about. Can't a guy just be in a really good mood once in awhile?"

Karin cocked an eyebrow and set down her paper. "If it were any other man in the world, sure. But you're not one of those guys. You're dark, moody, and almost always brooding about _something_. When you're '_chipper_' it bothers me. Are you on drugs?"

Ichigo glared at her but chuckled. "If I were on drugs, you'd be the first to know. But I have to go to school. Behave, and have a great day." He stood and walked around the table just to ruffle her, for once, unhatted head.

Smiling he bounced to the door where he grabbed his bag and slipped on his shoes. The walk to school seemed much shorter today than usual and everything seemed so much brighter. The sun felt amazing and Ichigo was just in an overall good mood. When he arrived at school he danced towards his classroom. After setting his things down on his desk he strode over to where Chad, Orihime, and Rukia stood by themselves, chatting quietly. Orihime was the first to spot him and her face lit up instantly. In her usual, cheery tone she greeted him, "Oh. Good morning, Kurosaki-kun!"

"Morning." He smiled and slid in between her and Chad, standing much closer to her than he ever had before. He slipped his hands into his pockets and let all his weight drop to one leg so he could stand with one hip jutted to the side. "What are you all huddled over here for?"

Rukia, of course, had her cell phone out with a serious look on her face. "We were just discussing a recent spike in hollow activity." She replied as she pounded the key pad with her thumb. "It seems a certain someone has been shying from his job."

Ichigo shrugged. "Some things came up..."

She glanced up at him with a glare. "Personal life matters should not ever mix with work matters. A person's soul is more important than anything else. You should know this_ very_ well, Ichigo." She reprimanded him, her tone sharp and her eyes unforgiving. "The day you became a full fledged shinigami, metaphorically, was the day you put personal matters on the back burner."

Again he shrugged, unaffected by her bitter attitude. "Well I'm back and feeling great. You won't have to worry about it again." He then turned to Orihime with a smile and asked, politely, "Hey. Do you want to come see a movie with me tonight or something? I've got a little bit of free time and thought it would be nice if we could hang out together, alone, for once."

Orihime's face lit up, bright red, and she turned away from him. Clearly embarrassed by the suddenness of the situation she replied, barely above a whisper, "Sure. That sounds great."

"Fantastic. I'll meet you after school at the front gates." With a grin he left them, all with a look of confusion on their face.

Chad, who usually never commented on anything said quietly, "Are we sure that wasn't an imposter? Something is... Different about him."

Rukia followed him with her eyes, watching his interactions with other students. Her frown faded into a smile as she watched Ichigo greet the, as usual, over zealous Asano. "He's no imposter. But something really must of come up for his attitude to just all of a sudden change so drastically."

Orihime, with a rather stupid look on her face, replied, "I think I like Kurosaki-kun this way. It's nice to seem him smile for a change." Just as she finished speaking Ishida came into the room with a strained look on his face. This caught Orihime's attention instantly. "I'll talk to you guys later." Smiling she waved and turned to stride over to Ishida's desk where he sat, still as glass."Good morning, Ishida-kun." He gave no reply. "Ishida-kun?" She reached out and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. This startled him into looking around at her.

"Oh. Inoue. I didn't see you." He pushed his glasses up on his nose. "What can I do for you?"

She let go of his shoulder and turned to look out the window, an almost sad look coming over her. "I thought I'd come over and ask what was bothering you. You seemed down so I wanted to give you someone to talk to."

"How kind of you but I don't think you'd understand." Ishida muttered, rather bitterly.

Orihime turned back to him. "If you don't tell me first how do you know if I'll understand or not?"

Her tone was suddenly sharp which surprised Ishida. She was never cross or angry so why all of a sudden? "You're right. I'm sorry. It's just that... Well it's been two weeks since me and Kurosaki split up. In those two weeks we haven't spoken once besides those few times where we were forced to. Where it would be awkward if we didn't talk than if we did. I keep wondering how he's holding up but someone I get the feeling he doesn't want me to know."

She nodded once in awhile as she let the information sink in. When he'd finished saying what he wanted to she sighed, deafeatedly. "You're right Ishida. I don't understand. Has something been wrong with Kurosaki-kun? He hasn't said anything to anyone else."

"I'm sorry but I can't disclose that information. It's a private matter." Ishida replied, turning away from her. He began pulling out his things to distract himself. He didn't want to think about him right now. It felt so painful. It hurt to be in the same room as him but not be able to touch him.

"Oh." They both paused in silence for a bit until she finally said, "Well I'm going out with him tonight to a movie. Would you like me to ask how's he been?"

Ishida's head snapped to the side, his eyes wide. He was going out with_ her_? Why? Didn't he like him any more? So many thoughts flooded his mind as he sat there, dumbstruck. In the back of his mind, though, where it was calm, he knew this was right. Their break-up was so sudden, and he hadn't really given him a great reason to wait, so it was only natural that he'd find someone new. His heart still ached though. But he quickly composed himself and replied, "Um, sure. That would be great."

"Okay. Talk to you later then." She bowed and walked back to her desk.

The final bell rang and Ichigo was raring to go. He was completely ready for his sudden date with Orihime. With his stuff packed he moved quickly out of the room and towards the entrance. A few people, who hadn't spoken to him in months, said good-bye as they walked past him. Most of them were grinning like idiots, like they knew something dirty. Ichigo paid them no mind. He waved good-bye to them and waited patiently for the slightly ditzy red-head. When she appeared he straightened up and held out his hand. Surprisingly she took it, though her face screamed embarrassment.

"So are you ready? Do you need to stop at your house or anything?" Ichigo asked politely, swinging his bag nonchalantly over his shoulder. He started walking, watching her every movement out of the corner of his eye. She was clearly surprised and definitely embarrassed. The perfect combination.

She shook her head, a small smile appearing on her lips. "No. I'm ready."

"Great. Let's head out then." Without another word they headed towards the theater. By the time they got there, Orihime had let go of Ichigo's hand and was clasping her hands tightly in front of her. Her mind was racing and her heart was pounding so loudly she could hardly hear herself think. She jumped when Ichigo suddenly tapped her on the shoulder. "Are you feelin' alright? I've been asking you a question and you're spacing on me."

"O-oh. Sorry!" She squeaked, blushing. "What were you asking?"

Shaking his head with a smile on his lips he replied, "I was asking what you might be interested seeing."

"Oh." A thoughtful look came over her and she was silent for a minute or two before she answered, "I don't really know. Anything is fine... Maybe something about aliens from outer space or a scary movie. What ever you want see is fine."

Ichigo chuckled. "You're such an easy-going person aren't you?"

Orihime let out a tiny laugh and looked away, still blushing. "Is that so wrong?"

"Not at all. Come on. Let's go."

In the end they decided on some cheesy alien flick where aliens came to Earth and abducted women and children from their beds, leaving men to fend for themselves. When they entered their theater, Ichigo led them towards the back row. Orihime followed, keeping her eyes locked on the floor. They sat themselves down in the center, three rows from the very back and as soon as they'd settled in, Ichigo kicked back and threw his arm gently around her shoulders.

Orihime said nothing. In her mind she was telling herself that, although happy, she felt uncomfortable. Ichigo belonged to someone else. He wasn't hers to take. At the same time though she couldn't bring herself to ask him to let go. The arm was warm, strong... Comforting. As the lights dimmed she felt herself lean into him, snuggling her head into his broad shoulder and sighing. She didn't notice that the orange headed boy was grinning a most unusual grin.

It was about half way into the movie that Ichigo's body did something rather odd. Or at least in comparison to the rest of that days events. As he sat watching the movie, whatever was inside him, released. Feces filled his diaper so much it nearly escaped out the sides. Urine filled the front of the diaper, soaking it until it leaked a bit. But the oddest thing was that, despite the level of the accident, Ichigo didn't notice. In fact it was like it wasn't happening at all.

Orihime noticed a strange smell, though, when the movie was just about over. She couldn't locate the source nor could she quite tell what it was. Whatever it might have been though it _stunk_. And the smell was so pungent and overwhelming she felt herself gag every time she inhaled. She tried her hardest to ignore it though, taking note that Ichigo appeared not to notice it at all.

When the movie finally ended, Ichigo slipped his arm out from under Orihime and stretched. When he turned to her her heart fluttered. He was smiling such a gorgeous smile it almost made her forget that he wasn't hers. "So how did you like the movie?" He asked, leaning forward in his seat, just about to stand.

A blank look crossed her face before she realized what he'd asked. "Oh it was great! Those aliens were so cool. I wonder if I could become an alien someday? Would that be so cool to be an alien and have googly eyes and be green and stuff?"

"You can be anything you want to be." Ichigo flashed her his most dazzling grin and she swooned. Her face lit up like a set of Christmas tree lights.

"If you say so, Kurosaki-kun." She looked away, embarrassed about feeling embarrassed. "Anyway, are you ready to go?"

"Sure thing." Ichigo stood, taking note that his body felt oddly heavy. And nearly an hour later than his date he noticed the disgusting smell that had her gagging. At first he thought it was maybe something else, but when he took a step forward, he felt a tiny stream of urine drip down his leg. As he took another he felt the mushy, cold, poo squish against his bottom. _What the hell? _He thought frantically. _What's the meaning of this? I was just freaking fine this morning and then this! Damn it. And... _Oh God! _Orihime is with me. She must smell it. How am I supposed to explain this to her? _

"Kurosaki-kun, are you alright?" She asked, feigning innocence.

Just by looking at her slightly sour expression Ichigo knew that she knew. Or at least that she smelled the gag inducing scent of urine and feces. "Yeah I'm fine. I have to run to the bathroom really quick so just meet me at the entrance okay? I'll be there in five minutes."

"Alright." She nodded and headed in the opposite direction of him. Quickly she walked the stairs and disappeared through the doors.

Once she was gone Ichigo raced out the doors and to the bathroom. With every step he took he could feel it leaking down his leg and creating a small wet spot in the crotch of his pants. It horrified him to think that people could see. When he reached the restroom he began to think. What if this was a punishment somehow? What if his body was rejecting him now because he was _'betraying'_ Ishida? It just didn't make any sense. Inside the bathroom he found a stall and pretty much jumped inside and locked the door behind him. With hands that shook he unsnapped the button to his jeans and yanked them down. He groaned when he saw the darker, wet patch, of jeans where he'd been sitting on during the movie. It was almost the size of a small saucer. Shuddering he continued, trying hard not to think of all the people who had seen him.

Slowly he ripped the side of the diaper open and wretched when the foul stench came into contact with his nose. It was so much worse than he'd imagined. It was completely full. Soaked to it's fullest capacity. "How the hell did I not notice this?" He hissed, holding the one side up well ripping the other side open. Carefully he pulled it from between his legs before staring at it with a look of astonishment. "Something is seriously wrong. This can't be right." Quickly he rolled it up, his face scrunched in disgust as he felt some of its contents drip down his hand. When he'd completed this task he started to clean himself up. He wiped himself clean with toilet paper and then reached in his bag to pull out a clean one. Kicking his legs out of his jeans he pulled it up around his waist and sighed. The day this hell was over would be the day his life started anew.

In a few quick movements his jeans were on again and he was leaving the restroom. As he exited he washed his hands (more thoroughly than he had in a while) and threw the diaper into a waste basket. When he got out Orihime was waiting by the exit just as he had asked her to. _Sometimes she's a bit more obedient than is normal. _He thought, forcing a smile back onto his face. "Sorry. That took a little longer than I thought it would." He said.

"That's alright. Well, I should probably be heading home now. I've still got some work to do tonight."

"If you don't mind, I'll walk you home." Ichigo replied, sticking one hand in his pocket and slinging his bag over his shoulder with the other. "It's probably safer for me to walk you home anyway. We don't know what's out there."

"Nothing I can't protect myself thank you very much!" Orihime argued, getting a serious look on her face. She flexed her small muscles in one arm and said sharply, "I'm strong!"

Ichigo couldn't help but to chuckle. "You're right. Sorry Inoue. I didn't mean it like that."

For probably the millionth time that night she blushed and quickly put her arm down. "No you're right. It's always safer to walk home with a friend than alone."

"Now that that's settled let's get going." Ichigo nudged the door open and held it for Orihime before following. The walk back to the small, single room, apartment was filled with mindless chatter and giggles. The air was very light and the night was chilly but refreshing. When they reached her room, Ichigo asked, "Would you mind if I came in and borrowed your shower?"

"Huh?" She asked, confused. "But you're so close to home..." Her heart leapt a thousand feet in the air when he leaned in and breathed softly against her skin.

"I really need to use it though, and you'd be doing me a huge favor if you let me." He whispered, his lips probably less than an inch from her ear (which were bright red).

Stuttering she managed to squeak out, "A-a-alright. If y-you really need to u-use it." Quickly, with trembling fingers, she unlocked the door to her apartment and let them in. "If you need anything just shout, alright? I'm going to make something to eat. Would you like anything in particular?"

"Yeah. Are you on the menu?" Ichigo smirked as he strutted past her, letting his fingers slide over the small of her back as he went.

She was absolutely speechless. Not even sputters escaped her parted lips. Her eyes were wide as was her mouth. How was a person supposed to respond to such a thing? It was so dirty; so sexual! But she had to say something and not stand around like a moron. "I'm afraid not." She replied, turning away. "Anything else?"

"Whatever you decide is fine by me." He said, waving her off. "Just not something too weird." Thankfully she couldn't see the playful smile that crept to his lips as he listened to her actions. He left her to herself as he made his way to the shower. Once inside, he stripped. The slightly used diaper already had a small streak in it but he couldn't fix it. He'd just deal with it. Throwing his clothes off into one corner he turned on the shower, sighing quietly to himself. Although he was being playful with her, and even though he did sort of like her, something felt wrong about being with her. And his body was trying to send him a clear message about it.

As these thoughts swam in his head he stepped into the still cold water and let it wash over himself. He did a quick clean-up of himself (especially his privates) and washed his hair. Once he'd finished he turned the water off and stepped out. Just then he realized that he'd forgotten to ask the redhead for a towel. He quickly slid the door open and was about to ask for a towel when he glanced down to see that one had been placed outside for him. Sometimes he was thankful that the girl wasn't as dense as she sometimes seemed to be. Grabbing it he let it unfold before tying it around his waist. Without pulling anything else on he exited the bathroom and glided over to where Orihime was. She sat at her small table chatting softly with a few of her stuffed animals. Ichigo cleared his throat, startling her.

She looked for not even a second before snapping her head around and apologizing. "I'm so sorry. Is there something else you needed?" She sounded more flustered than she had all night. It was adorable.

Ichigo came up behind her and knelt down, burrowing his nose gently into the side of her neck. "No. I just figured there was no need to get dressed." When she didn't say anything else Ichigo slipped his arm around her waist, tugging her back into his still wet body. "If you don't want to," he whispered into her ear, kissing her lightly, "just tell me and I'll stop right away." She nodded but didn't reply. With her consent he turned her around with one arm so they were looking at each other. As she gazed at him with her searching eyes he leaned and pressed his lips to hers, leaving his hand against her thigh while using his other hand for support. He noticed how much softer her lips were than his ex's. But it still felt off.

Eventually he became bored with just kissing. He needed more but didn't want to scare her away from him. So when they broke apart he breathed, "Is it okay if I-?" Without even completing his sentence she knew what he was talking about and nodded. She was so understanding and so beautiful. So why did Ichigo feel so guilty? He didn't care. Once more he dove in for a kiss, taking her lips more fiercely, more passionately, than before. She responded with an open mouth and with a small satisfied groan. Even when his tongue snaked out to meet hers she took him willingly. They played until neither could breathe. After taking one long breath though Ichigo continued, this time letting his lips attack her neck. He trailed his way from below her ear to her collar bone and back before pecking her lips repeatedly. One hand had taken the initiative and was beginning to explore the familiar, yet so unfamiliar, body.

Ichigo, again, noticed how much softer she was than the lanky body known as Ishida. Her skin was so soft it could be mistaken as a child's and she was completely blemish free. She was almost doll-like. His hand found it's way to the bottom of her shirt where he slipped it inside. Even as he did this she didn't say no. It was like she couldn't. But he continued anyway. Her breath caught in her throat when he suddenly grabbed her breast and gently squeezed it. "Sorry." He apologized though he didn't stop. His lips found their way back to hers and again attacked them like a ferocious bear attacked its prey. It was a miracle his towel managed to stay around his waist. After a couple minutes Ichigo took his hand out. He immediately began to pull at the bottom with both hands, bringing it up to her chest before pulling it off after she raised her arms. This being the first time he'd actually see her without a top on, his eyes popped at the enormous breasts before him. They literally took up half her torso. "You're so beautiful." He murmured after bringing himself back to reality. He leaned in and began to nip her along her collar bone and shoulders. His hands played with the oddly large bosom.

After awhile he reached back to unhook her bra. It came undone with a soft _click_ and she uttered a soft, "Ohh," as the captives were released. They bounced once after being released. Once Ichigo threw the soft fabric aside he leaned in and took one of the slightly raised nipples in his teeth and nibbled. Orihime groaned which probed him to go further. Reaching down he found the button on her skirt and undid it. Once it was undone he tugged it off and threw that aside as well. Orihime was now almost completely exposed but she didn't stop him or protest. It was amazing. Once more, for however many times it was, their lips met in fierce battle, trying hard to gain dominance over the other. Ichigo, of course, was winning.

His fingers were pressed against her, massaging her. She moaned loudly underneath him, bucking slightly into him. Quietly he asked, "Can I put them inside you?" At first she didn't respond. But after a few very brief seconds she nodded. Ichigo tugged at her panties, and with her help, managed to pull them off. He once more found her entrance and slowly pushed a finger inside. She groaned and squinted her eyes as if in pain. "Are you alright?" He asked, prepared to pull out. But she nodded.

"Continue." She moaned, bucking into his finger.

With a glance at her he pushed one more finger inside of her, cringing at the sound of her pain. He hoped like hell that he wasn't hurting her more than she was admitting. After a few moments, letting her body adjust, he pulled out and thrust in again. She groaned the loudest she had yet but when he tried to pull out she stopped him.

"I'm fine. I swear." She gave him a weak smile.

"If you're sure." He pushed her down onto her back now, hoping that somehow this would make it hurt less. After his first time, he remembered, it hurt less to do it when he was laying on his back than when he was sitting up. Now he had to go full force or she would never be able to take the real thing. He thrust his fingers hard into her, listening as the pained groans soon changed into something similar, almost identical, to pleasure.

Ichigo noticed something though. He wasn't getting hard. At all. He was limp as a cold hotdog. His body wasn't reacting to hers at all. It was like it knew that he wasn't really that attracted to her. Or that it wasn't doing who it should be. Closing his eyes he brought up an old image. An image of the first time he had done it with Ishida. He pictured the boy thrusting into him with everything he had. He listened for the noises that both of them made as they poured their souls into each other. As they poured their everything into every little movement they made. And just like that his cock began to harden. It twitched and the more images he produced, the more he fantasized about the boy, the harder it got. It was almost like a dream.

"I-I-Ichi-g-g-o." She panted, grasping his arm. "Please. Come inside me. I want to, at least once, feel you inside me."

Immediately he mind snapped back and the images vanished. Luckily his erection did not. Pulling his fingers out he asked, his voice gruff, but caring, "Do you have any lotion or something?"

She nodded and pointed to the desk her T.V was on. "In one of the drawers."

Crawling over Ichigo pulled open three different drawers until he found a small bottle of lotion. He pulled it out and closed the drawer before crawling back over to her. Despite his lack of becoming erect because of her she was really very sexy. Her knees were up and slightly spread. Her normally brushed hair was flared out behind her head. Her arms were resting at her sides and a thin layer of sweat covered her face and upper chest. Her lower half was wet and gently twitching. It was like it was calling out to her.

Pulling the towel off he threw it aside with the rest of their clothes and popped the bottle open. He poured a rather generous amount onto his palm before chucking it aside. He lathered it on as thick as he could before positioning himself in front of her. Taking a deep breath he pushed into her, grunting as he went. She was moaning loudly underneath him, biting her lip to keep from yelling. Finally he was in. She whimpered but said nothing. He paused for a minute, letting them both adjust; him to the unusual tightness inside her and her to having something new invade her. When he felt her body relax around him a little bit he thrust into her. At first he was very gentle. He knew this was hurting to her and he didn't want to make her first experience bad so he thrust slowly until she stopped groaning like she was in pain. His speed increased very quickly until they could both hear the slapping of skin against skin. Both of them were grunting and moaning and making embarrassing noises. It felt like forever before Ichigo screamed, "I'm coming!" He came, pulling out before he did inside her. There was no way he was going to risk getting her pregnant. (Though he probably already had.) She came only few short seconds later.

She let out a pleasured moan and relaxed her body. Her entire body felt sore but she didn't care. That was the best feeling she'd ever had. He had been so gentle and caring it was like there'd been no pain at all. Of course the soreness was almost overwhelming now but she could care less.

Ichigo of course was the worrywart. As soon as he saw the thing trail of blood streaming down her leg he began to panic. "Oh my God, are you okay? Did I hurt you? You're bleeding!"

"Kurosaki-kun, calm down. It's okay! It's normal for a girl to bleed the first time. Don't worry. I'll be just fine. I'm glad, though, that my first time was with you. Though I have to admit it. I wasn't picturing you the entire time. There was someone else. I'm sorry. Please don't feel hurt-"

Ichigo let out a rather choked laugh. "Me? Hurt? No! Don't even think that. I was actually kind of thinking of someone else too. I guess he's more important to me than I thought he was."

"Yeah. I could have guessed. You may not notice it, but the way you look at him says all anybody needs to know." Orihime sat up slowly, gripping her stomach. "Is it this painful for boys too?"

Ichigo couldn't help but grin. Always the blunt one. "Afraid so. Do you want some help to the shower?"

"I've got it I think. Thank you though." She placed one hand on the table and hoisted herself to her knees and then to her feet. She wobbled and nearly fell but Ichigo caught her just in time. "Maybe you _should_ help me." She giggled, wrapping her arm around his neck.

As the walked to the bathroom Ichigo suddenly remembered that he'd left something rather personal in there. He stopped suddenly, almost causing Orihime to tip forward. "Before you go in there can I go in there and grab my stuff?"

"It's nothing I haven't seen before." She replied, looking puzzled. "But if you must.

Ichigo paused and thought, _Well I mean... She's going to find out eventually right? Why can't I just tell her now instead of hiding forever? I came out so this won't be too much different right? _Ichigo took a deep breath and said, "Never mind. But I have to tell you something and you're probably going to be shocked and maybe a little grossed out."

"Yes?" She turned to him with a concerned look in her eyes.

_I really don't know why I didn't tell her before. If there's one person that won't ever hate me it's her. _"Well a few months back I went to the doctors. Well I was there they told me some pretty shitty news. They told me that my bladder had shrunk and that I had lost control of it which meant I couldn't control when I went or how frequently. My only option was... Well... To be frank... Diapers."

Her face went blank as she tried to process what he said. _Diapers? _She thought. _Do they even _make_ diapers for adults and older teens? _"W-well. That _is_ quite the shocker." She stated. "For how long will you have to-?"

"Until my life finally settles down and I get thinks figured out in both my love life and my family life." Ichigo muttered, his usual serious look crossing his face. "Sorry for dropping such a bombshell on you. You must be completely disgusted."

"No. Not really." She replied truthfully. "A little shocked, sure, but that's to be expected. I'm really just glad that you trusted me enough to tell me your biggest secret."

"Second. My first biggest secret is no longer a secret as you're well aware." Ichigo corrected her as he headed once more towards the bathroom where he pulled the door open and stepped inside. Helping her sit, Ichigo turned the water on in the tub before turning to her. "I'd love to stay but I really need to go. Thank you for coming to the movie with me. And thank you for being so understanding."

"I should be thanking you. You gave me a wonderful first time. And thank you for the movie." She smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." He leaned in and kissed her forehead before grabbing his things and exiting, closing the door behind him. He pulled his clothes on, hopping towards the door as he went.


	12. The good, The Bad, and The Unexpected

_Incontinence_

Ichigo woke the next morning, feeling oddly achy. When he sat up a sharp pain zipped across his belly. Gripping it a confused look came over him. _Well that's not weird at all._ He thought, puzzled. After the pain settled he swung his legs out from under his blankets and stood to stretch. As he did this he noticed that once again his body had betrayed him. His diaper was now a complete and utter mess. Luckily the bed had stayed clean and dry but the same could not be said for the boxers he had slipped on over it. They were slightly damp and a small streak stained the back. Sighing he pulled them off and hurled them into his wastebasket. He had a feeling that his body was trying so very hard to send him a message. Although it wasn't coming in loud and clear now he had a feeling it would be fairly soon.

Quickly he pulled off the used undergarment. As he passed by the aforementioned wastebasket he threw it away. In his own steady, leisurely, pace he made his way to the bathroom. When he reached out to take the handle he heard the sound of running water. One of the girls was taking a shower. _Damn. Just when I _really_ needed it. Oh well._ Shaking his head he made his way down the short span of hallway to his dads bedroom. The door was closed and when he knock he got no response. It either meant his father was still asleep or that he was up but he just hadn't left the room yet and was too busy to notice the knock. Ichigo hoped it was the first choice. Silently he pushed the door open, peering around the corner to check. His father laid passed out on his bed with a pillow being hugged close to his body. After a quick observation of the usual meticulously clean room Ichigo had a feeling what had happened the previous night. Clothes were strewn across the floor and his dad was half covered, half not. It made him a little happy and a little irritated that his father had found a new happiness even though he was being a huge hypocrite in the end.

Quietly he passed by his fathers bed and into the master bathroom. Quickly he shut the door behind, making as little noise as he could. He paused to look in the mirror. What he saw made him shake his head. He looked old. Like, way old and it bothered him. All that fighting he'd done in his life had _not_ been good for his complexion.

He stepped into the shower, letting the warm water rush down his face. It felt good. He cleaned himself off and washed his hair out. Once finished he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. As he exited the bathroom he saw that his dad had left and that the clothes that had been on the floor were now thrown in a heap on the king sized bed. Smiling he left the room and returned back to his own. He quickly got dressed, leaving the used towel on his bed.

He slowly came down the stairs but as he came down, he paused. There was unfamiliar laughter coming from the kitchen, Curious, he quietly tip-toed down to the last stair and sat. He poked his head around the corner to see what was going on and a what he saw astounded him.

Isshin wa standing at the stove, holding two eggs in his hands. Renji stood directly behind him, his thick, snake-like arms wrapped around the firm waist. He was rocking back and forth on his feet, causing the older man to laugh. Renji suddenly attacked his neck, kissing him, nearly causing him to drop the eggs. He let out a quiet moan. "Stop it." He muttered. "Someone might see."

"Let them see," Renji growled, continuing. "They'll find out soon anyway." His hands tugged at the tucked in shirt until it came undone. They then slipped underneath and began to rub the slightly rough skin. "You should put down those eggs. We wouldn't want to waste them." Surprisingly Isshin obliged, setting the smooth white ovals down on the counter-top. "Good." He breathed into his neck, his lips barely hovering over the sensitive skin. Under Isshin's shirt, Renji played with the hard, raised bud. It was making him groan.

"Renji, stop it." He mewled, gripping the edge of the counter. "Not right now."

He smirked. "But I'm so hard already." He bucked his hips forward. "See?"

Isshin bit his lip.

"Not to mention," his hand slipped further south until it came to rest at the hem of his pants, "you seem pretty excited yourself." His hand feel just a couple inches lower until it parked itself on top of the small lump. After just a few seconds Renji began to massage it. This, combined with the nipping at Isshin's neck and rubbing the rockhard chest, caused Isshin to make the most embarrassing noises.

As Ichigo watched he felt himself growing hard. _That's just wrong._ He thought, continuing to watch. _I'm such a perv._ Soon, as he continued watching, the pressure got to be too much. He had to release or he was going to explode. As silently as he could he unzipped his pants, pulling them down ever so slightly. He then reached down, under the diaper and gripped himself, hard. Withing seconds he was rubbing himself as he pictured Ishida doing it. The pictures only made it worse. Now he had to bite his lip, rather hard mind you, to keep from being heard. Suddenly his body felt unusually vacant. His entrance twitched greedily. It called out for someone, anyone, anything, to be thrust inside it. Ichigo couldn't take it. Bringing his fingers to his mouth he sucked on them long and hard until they were dripping with saliva. Then he reached behind him and probed until he found what he was looking for. One finger slipped inside, and then another was added. It still wasn't enough. A third and final finger was added. Ichigo arched his back a little. It'd been awhile since he'd last done this to himself. Gently at first he thrusted his fingers in, biting his lip hard to keep from making noise. He moaned quietly until. It was all too much. He was so hard and so ready. It was sudden but he came. He felt as the hot seed shot out, caught by the absorbent fabric of the diaper. He fell back against the stairs and his breathing was rough and unsteady. _Man that felt good._

From behind the staircase, Ichigo could hear the subtle moans of his father. Once he'd composed himself a bit he leaned forward again to peer around the corner. They had now moved to the couch and from what Ichigo could tell his dad's pants were on the floor and Renji had his pulled down around his knees.

"Are you ready?" Renji asked, nudging his hips forward, rubbing the two throbbing erections together.

Isshin nodded but didn't speak. He gripped the edge of the couch tightly as Renji pushed his way through the tight ring of muscle. He groaned and arched his back. As the pain subsided he mewed quietly, practically begging for the younger man to move. "Renji, please." His voice was quiet and pleading. A thin layer of sweat covered his body and his face was flushed with color.

"Beg for it." Renji grinned wolfishly, and bucked forward just the tiniest bit.

"Please." Isshin reached out with one hand to grab a small chunk of red hair. Tugging at it he begged again, "Please Renji, move. I... I need it!"

Renji leaned over and kissed Isshin passionately on the lips. "That's what I wanted to hear." He thrusted forward now, much harder than before. His lips continued to attack the older mans lips, cheeks, and jaw. The sound of their skin slapping together could be clearly heard from Ichigo's little stand-point.

As he watched this he thought to himself, _I really hope Yuzu or Karin doesn't come down the stairs any time soon. This would be the worst possible way to find out that daddy has a boy friend who's a bit more than just a friend._

After awhile Isshin grunted, and stiffened. He threw his head back and bit his lip. He came, hard, spewing his seed across Renji's t-shirt. Before he had finished Renji came inside him, filling the man with his own filth. He pulled out quickly, gazing at the white goo spilling from inside Isshin's twitching hole. "You'd best clean that up quickly otherwise your girls are gonna be in for a shock." Renji stated, smiling and licking his fingers. Standing, he pulled his shirt off and walked back into the kitchen where he threw his shirt, inside out, on the back of one of the chairs.

Isshin just laid there for a minute, waiting until his breathing was calm before he too stood up. For a moment he just stood there, half nude, before he strolled into the kitchen where he grabbed a rag a wetted it down with hot water. Then he came back to the couch and began to clean it off, scrubbing with everything he had. Once this task had been completed, he pulled his jeans back on, not bothering to slip into his boxers. From behind a small, dark circle formed where the white milk continued to leak out a little. Of course the girls wouldn't notice but Ichigo did.

Smiling, he shook his head. Maybe Renji really had helped to change his dad. That had been his purpose in the first place and it just happened that they fell in love along the way. Quickly he buttoned his pants and shook himself out before standing. To make it seem like he was just coming down the stairs, he backed up a few and then bounded down the last four stairs like he usually would. As he walked into the dining area his dad looked up but looked away in just a few brief seconds. "Morning." Ichigo said cheerfully, pulling out a seat and sitting. "What's for breakfast?"

"Eggs." Isshin replied, blushing as he picked them up again, cracking them against the edge of the counter. "How did you sleep?"

"Great, and you?"

"Just fine."

"That's good." Just then Renji came out from around the corner, still shirtless but his hair was tied back and was no longer flying every which way. "What's he doing here?" Ichigo asked innocently, winking at the red-head. He chuckled when Renji just rolled his eyes and turned away, conveniently, _accidentally_, smacking Isshin in the ass as he went. Ichigo saw his dad's face light up.

"Just thought I'd stop by and check on you." Renji said, plopping down in the seat where his shirt was. "You'd been in a funk so I just wanted to know if you were normal again."

"Define _normal_." Ichigo joked, leaning back in his chair. It felt good to joke and it felt even better to see his normally composed father embarrassed. Ever since the entire incident had started his dad had been acting weird. He no longer joked or woke him up with kicks or punches or anything. He suddenly became the epitome of a normal father. Despite fucking his sons best friend that is but that was _his_ little secret.

A few short minutes later his sisters came down, rubbing their eyes and yawning. "Good morning." They muttered, pulling out a seat and plopping down. They didn't say anything about Renji as they had met him on a few other occasions. Karin asked though, "Why are you shirtless?"

"My shirt got a little dirty." Renji replied, shrugging. There was smile on his lips.

Karin raised an eyebrow as the smile was very suspicious. "And how, exactly, did it get dirty?"

"I don't know. Something white and sticky got on it. I have no idea what though."

"Renji!" Isshin said sharply.

"What? I was just tellin' her what got on it. What the heck are you thinking about, you perv?"

Isshin glared at him before turning back to the stove.

"_Anyway_." Karin rolled her eyes dramatically. "Nii-chan, I have a question. How come they one guy doesn't come over so much any more?" She turned to him, a curious look in her eyes.

Ichigo, who was caught off guard but the suddenness of the question, just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. We just haven't been hanging out as often."

"That's a shame. You guys seemed to be pretty close."

"Yeah. We were." Ichigo's face dropped as he thought about it. It had been two weeks since they broke up. Since then they hadn't spoken to each other. They hadn't hung out, nothing! It was like their relationship had been nonexistent or something stupid like that. A silence filled the room. Ichigo couldn't take the silence. "I'm leaving." He said suddenly, standing.

"You haven't eaten yet." His father said.

"Not hungry." Ichigo stomped out of the room, feeling both irritated, and crushed. He grabbed his bag and slipped on his shoes and was out the door. Behind him his family, and Renji, just sat staring at him.

"Is nii-chan okay?" Yuzu asked, looking worried. "He's acting funny."

Karin shrugged and picked up the newspaper that was on the table. "I don't know. Maybe he just feels ill or is worrying about something. Who knows with him."

Once more the kitchen filled with silence. It was awkward yet at the same time it wasn't. When Isshin had finished making breakfast, he served everyone before sitting down next to the redhead. They ate in silence but Isshin couldn't quit fidgeting.

"What's with everyone this morning? You're all acting weird." Karin commented after she'd finished. "Nii-chan was in a hurry to leave and dad can't sit still. And he made breakfast. He _never_ makes breakfast for us."

Isshin frowned. "I do too make breakfast for you guys."

"Name the _last_ time you were up before we were and made breakfast for us." Karin cocked an eyebrow, an accusing look in her eyes.

"Um..." A stupid look came over his face. Finally he slumped over, defeated. "I can't remember."

"Exactly. Now I'd really like to know what exactly is going on in this family. Some of the few things are like why _he's_ been here so often lately, why nii-chan suddenly smells like baby-powder all the time and why the heck four-eyes stopped coming over. There's a lot of weird and not a whole lot of explanation." She placed the paper down and folded her arms across her chest. "I really think we deserve to know. Cause we're part of this family. Or did you forget?"

Isshin looked shocked. He'd never forget his own children but she was right. In last however many months, his daughters had been very out of the loop. Usually they knew everything. They weren't little girls anymore. They were grown up. Or growing up at least. He hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry girls." He apologized. "I didn't mean to leave you out of my life."'

"Otou-san?" Yuzu reached over the table and gently took her fathers hand in her own. "We understand. Life is busy but we're just worried that you guys aren't okay. You haven't talked to us much lately."

Isshin smiled sadly and snorted. "We're okay Yuzu. Yet we're not."

"Explain it to us then so we can try and help make it okay."

Isshin looked up. What he saw made him proud. His daughter was so strong, learning to be an independent woman, helping her not so strong hearted sister to cope. Suddenly it felt like things were going to be okay. Somehow. It felt okay to tell them. "Well, alright. What I'm going to tell you will be a huge shock. And I'm going to be the largest idiot in the history of the world so try to understand."

"Just spit it out."

"Well. First of all you need to know that your brother is... Well... He's..."

"What? He's what? You need to tell us that he's gay? Sorry dad but we figured that out a _long_ time ago. Ichi-nii didn't get into this funk until after four-eyes stopped hanging around."

Isshin had to chuckle. Why was it so much easier for the girls to say it than it was for him? "Yes. I didn't want to accept this at first. It started screwing with your brothers urinary system. Well, actually that was before I found out but anyway. There is something wrong with his body that won't let him hold it in and so he has no control. For the last four or five months he's been wearing adult protection to keep from making a fool of himself. That's why he's smelled like baby-powder."

"That's kind of gross... But that does explain it."

"Yeah... Anyway. When I found out about your brother being gay and that he and that Quincy were together I completely blew up on him. I spazzed at him which is when Renji here stepped in."

"Stepped in...?"

Isshin's face lit up and he looked away. "He tried to help me understand. It didn't really work. At first. After awhile though I noticed I started caring less and less. Actually I was... Enjoying his company." He began fidgeting even more. "And two nights ago he dropped a bomb on me.."

"Figuratively...?"

"Well yeah. Two nights ago he asked me to..." He paused. Could he really tell them? It felt like it was happening all too fast.

"To what?"

"To..."

Renji rolled his eyes and shook his head. Reaching over he grabbed one of Isshin's hands and held it tight. "I asked this numbskull to marry me." He leaned forward looking triumphant.

The look of shock on the two girls faces made Isshin flinch. They were obviously too shocked to speak. When one of them finally spoke, it was like a dagger was driven through his heart. "But. You're both guys."

"So what?" Renji let go of Isshin's hand and leaned back. "What does it matter if we like each other?"

Yuzu, who hadn't spoken yet, broke out in a smile. "So what did you say, daddy?" She sounded excited and her eyes sparkled. She leaned forward expectantly in her seat.

"Of course he said yeah. Like any man would."

"Most men would have said no. Most men don't say yes on a daily basis to marry other men." Karin muttered.

"Don't worry about the little details." Renji laughed. "It's all good."

Yuzu, still super excited, asked, "So when is the wedding? Where is the wedding? Is there going to be a wedding? I hope so. It'll be beautiful."

Letting out an exuberant sigh, Isshin replied, "Yes honey. There's going to be a wedding. It'll be beautiful. It's going to be held in a super special place."

"Don't get her hopes up dad. There's no gay marriage in Japan. There's only unions. Or the older adopts the younger which, in your case, is hard to be clear."

Isshin actually frowned. "I'm older than he is quite clearly. And I'm not getting her hopes up."

Karin crossed her arms over her chest and fell back against the chair. "Then tell me, dad. Where exactly are you planning on getting married, huh? It's not that I have anything against gay marriage but I find it hard to believe..."

"Is it going to be in America, otou-san?" Yuzu interrupted, leaning forward.

He shook his head. "Not in America hun. It's going to be in a place called Soul Society."

"The _spirit world?" _Karin looked stunned. She stood quickly, the chair clattering to the floor. "Now I _know_ you're yanking my chain! We're not shinigami and we're not dead. How the heck are we supposed to get there?"

"Senkai gate. A special one. Urahara-san has it."

"That weird guy with the white and green hat?"

"Yeah."

"This is all too weird." Karin leaned down and picked up her chair and pushed it in. She then turned and said, "I'm out of here. I'll be home later."

"Karin! Wait!" Yuzu followed her sister as she stormed out of the room.

Once they were gone Isshin slumped forward in his seat and laid his head on his hands. "That was not good." He started quietly laughing, his body shaking as he did so.

"What's so funny?"

"I think my life is going all to hell."

"And that's funny how?"

"It's not."

"Then stop laughing. It's really fucking weird. And that had to have gone better than expected. They took it pretty well. Especially the blonde one."

"You don't even know my daughters names?"

Renji shrugged, placing on hand on the older mans back. "You never told me. The only reason I knew Ichigo's name is because he kicked the living hell out of me."

Isshin really laughed now. "That's true. He's always been so strong."

"Yeah well if we compared the him back then to the him now you wouldn't see any sort of resemblance. He's far surpassed any of us. Well, except maybe the first commander and a few other captains." Renji stood up, and patted him on the back. "Be thankful he's not one of those weird suicidal kids."

"Yeah. Where are you going?"

"I have to go to work. And so do you." Giving him a few good slaps on the backs, he grabbed his shirt and strutted out of the room.

Isshin watched him go and shook his head yet again. _I'm so messed up right now._ He too stood now and grabbed the remaining dishes off the table. Renji was right. He still had work to do.

Elsewhere Ichigo sat in his desk at school feeling depressed. He couldn't hardly pay attention. He tapped his pencil mindlessly against his desk. Even when Orihime came up to him to ask what's wrong he couldn't find a few simple words to describe it. She seemed to understand though because she gently patted his shoulder before leaving him to himself.

By the end of the day Ichigo just couldn't take it. He was so out of it. He just wanted to go home and sleep. Sighing he packed up his stuff and dragged himself out of the school. It was a bad day to be feeling out of it though. Outside the school gates the guy that was always on his case waited for him with a metal rod in his hand. As Ichigo left school grounds the guy came up behind him and swung, getting him in the back of the neck. In only a few seconds Ichigo was completely out. The world faded to black.

When he next woke up he was in a dimly lit place. He could hear movement but he couldn't see it. When his head cleared he realized that there was an aching pain in the back of his neck. He tried to rub it but found that his arms and wrists were bound behind his back. Groaning, he forced himself to sit up. Once he did he noticed something strange. He was no longer wearing his pants but he was still wearing the diaper. It wasn't even that thought. His pants had been replaced by a school uniform skirt that had been rolled up short. "What?" He mumbled as he tried to wrap his head around what was happening. As he sat there, confused, a form appeared in front of him. "Where the _fuck_ am I?" He growled as he tried to pull apart his arms. It was found ineffective.

"An abandoned warehouse outside of town."

"Why the fuck am I here?" He pulled harder. Whatever was holding his arms together was cold and smooth. When he looked back he swore, louder than he probably ever had. "Get these fucking things off of me!" He was bound by steel cords, practically up to his elbows.  
"You'll find out soon you faggot. Welcome Kurosaki, to your retribution."


	13. Hospitals Suck

Incontinence

A few more people came from the shadows, devil-like grins on their faces. Ichigo could do nothing but stare. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Well let's see. For one you made a mockery out of me in front of a room full of people and then there's also the fact that you suck cock. Which is worse I don't know and I don't really give a flying fuck either."

Ichigo glared at him. "Why does it concern you huh? Especially since you seem to forget that even though I do suck cock I can still kick your fat ass."

He gagged. "You can say it so easily it disgusts me. Well, if you like sucking cock so much," he pulled down the zipper of his jeans and then tugged them and his boxers down around his thighs, "suck mine." He thrust forward, first taking Ichigo by the hair and pulling him towards him. After realizing that his mouth was clamped shut, he reached out and pried open his mouth with his free hand. Once it had opened far enough he pushed forward, pushing his limp cock into Ichigo's mouth. "And I swear to fucking God if you bite down I will kick you so fucking hard you won't remember a damn fucking thing."

Ichigo mumbled something in response, his eyes hard and cold. After a second he chomped down hard, biting until he practically tasted blood. His captor screamed bloody murder and pulled out, and danced back, holding his throbbing member. Ichigo grinned and licked his lips. "Fuck you."

Snorting his captors face turned emotionless. "I fucking told you you faggot. Prepare." When he'd recovered enough he motioned for one of his other cronies to go and hold Ichigo up so that he'd have full access. Once satisfied he came at him full force. He brought his leg back, as far around as it would go, and swung. The first kick hit him in the lower abs. The second kick, even harder than the first, caught him in the neck. The next few kicks were everywhere; in the pecs, in the sides, and near the crotch. By the time he finished Ichigo was spitting up blood and large bruises covered a good portion of his upper body. "Now behave or I won't be so forgiving."

"If this is forgiving I'd love to know what your definition of unforgiving is." Ichigo spat blood at his feet and looked up at him.

He kicked Ichigo again, this time in the face. "Shut your god damn mouth." He placed himself once more in Ichigo's face. "Now suck me off."

"If you get hard from me sucking you off that makes you gay too, you know. Fucker."

Again he kicked him in the face, this time directly in the jaw. "Shut up. I'm no faggot. " Reaching down he grabbed Ichigo but the hair and pulled hard, bringing him up til they were almost face to face. "You're going to do as you're told or you're going to regret it." He let him drop to the floor. "Or if you'd rather I'll tell everyone about what a freak you are. And you're freaky enough being gay. I bet you wouldn't want them knowing about your fucking diapers. Do you masturbate in them? Because they stunk something fierce. God you're disgusting. How do you live with yourself?"

Ichigo's heart contracted at those words. How did he live with himself? He didn't. Every waking moment was like walking in hell. Slowly he curled up into a ball, trying to hide.

"Get on your knees!" Now he kicked him hard in the back. "Dude," he turned to one of his cronies. "Get him on his fucking knees or I'll kick your ass too." Quickly one of the came up behind the poor kid and grabbed him around the stomach and forced him onto his knees. He then knelt behind him and forced his chin up. "Good. Get his mouth open..." When the kid reached for Ichigo's mouth he found he didn't have to try too hard. His mouth was already partially agape. The fat-ass pulled out his cock again and slowly pushed his way into Ichigo's mouth. "Now suck on it." He was surprised to find that, however reluctantly, Ichigo obeyed. He sucked hard, bringing his mouth all the way to the base of his cock, then all the way back to the tip. His tongue shot out and licked at the slit, pushing slightly into it. This made the boy moan. "Maybe I should have fags suck me off more often. He's too fucking good."

"Dude. Can I?" One of the other boys looked at him with his hands already on his pants.

"Do whatever the fuck you want." He moaned, grabbing Ichigo's hair as he thrust into the warmth of his mouth.

Finally the orange haired boy made a noise. He gasped when the skirt he wore was pushed up around his waist and the diaper was suddenly pulled down around his ankles. Then he felt the familiar push at his entrance. He couldn't say anything though. All he could do was close his eyes and hope for it to end. _God damn. How could I let myself get into this? I'm so fucking stupid! _His tongue wrapped around the base of the one boys cock and suckled it. All of a sudden he pulled back off his cock when the person behind him pushed into him, all the way, without warning. Since it had been a few weeks his body wasn't stretched out and it hurt. It hurt more than it ever had.

"He's so tight." The dude whined, straining. "He's like a fucking virgin or something."

His leader shrugged. "Maybe he's a virgin there or something. We all know he's fucked before though. He's such a God damn whore. But why did you have to go so suddenly. I still haven't come yet jackass."

"Sorry." The other guy grinned mischievously. "But I just couldn't wait. And this guy is such a fucking baby. The whole diaper is completely soaked in piss and shit. And some white stuff."

"That's gross. I think he seriously came. Did you come in that, huh? How fucking sick _are_ you?" The bully tugged harshly at his hair. "Well whatever. Finish the job you started or do you want me to beat you up some more?" Somehow he managed to force the poor thing back onto his dick. Almost on instinct Ichigo started sucking again, tugging at it with his lips, trying hard to taste more of it. "That's a good baby. Make papa come."

From behind the other person thrusted into Ichigo, hard and fast. He grunted with every movement and it had Ichigo moaning underneath him. This continued for a short while. At some point the one behind Ichigo had leaned over him and wrapped a calloused hand over his throbbing member. His fingers and hand moved in rhythm to the thrust of his hips. When he suddenly heard movement behind him he paused and listened. When he heard another rustle he stopped the leader and whispered, "Dude. I hear somethin'."

"Yeah? All I hear is you grunting and you skin slapping against his white ass. Oh, and this fag moaning like he's enjoying it. In fact," he paused and twisted to see underneath Ichigo's stomach, "it looks like he is. He's so fucking hard right now."

"Yeah, I know that! Just shut up for a minute!"

"There's no need. I'm not trying to hide or anything." The sound of a familiar voice made both of them look up and near the corner of the warehouse. There, sitting on a cold block of stone, was Ishida. He had a look of indifference on his face and his legs were crossed. He leaned back on his arms and his foot tapped.

"Did you come to retrieve your little boy toy? 'Cause I ain't planning on giving him back."

"By no means." Ishida replied. "Please continue. I'm no longer with this dimwit." He waved them on.

The bigger of the two raised his eyebrow. "Oh yeah? You don't give a fuck that we're slamming into your glory-hole, fag?"

Ishida pushed his glasses up before leaning forward to balance his arms on his knees. "Like I said. I have no intention of stopping you or anything. Please continue. Maybe he'll learn his lesson from someone even less intelligent than he is."

"Are you calling me stupid, four-eyes?"

"Yes. What else would I be calling you because I am most certainly _not_ calling you intelligent." Ishida teased, smiling at him. Although it hurt him to watch, he knew that this was going to be good for the moron. He needed to be thought a lesson and fast. Of course this would only be his first lesson. The second lesson would have to come later.

"Whatever. You piece of shit. Finish the job and hurry. I don't want him turning on us er nothin'."

"I already told you be my guest. I'm not so low that I'd suddenly call the cops on you. If I wanted to stop you I would have already." Ishida replied, unfazed by the accusation.

This pissed the guy off. "What did you say? Do you think that you're wimpy ass could beat _me_? Now I _know_ you're crazy. I will kick your fucking ass to Hong-_fucking-_Kong!" He looked ready to jump Ishida's ass but stopped when the air pressure suddenly rose. It made his knees weak and made him unable to move. "What are you doing?"

"Me? Nothing." Ishida said innocently. He'd noticed the rise too but it wasn't him doing it. It was Ichigo. _So you do know I'm here. Thanks for showing me you still care. _Not. "You'd better finish though or you're going to suffocate." Which was true because the two boys were already breathing heavier than they should have been.

"Fuck you asshole. I'm going enjoy every last fucking second of this." He thrust into Ichigo's mouth. Again it was almost instantaneous. Ichigo's tongue began working over the entire length of his erect cock. Once this had started the boy behind him pounded into him, hard, fast, and rhythmically. This went on for a good fifteen minutes before the leader grunted and stiffened. He came, hard, into the open mouth that engulfed him. When he finished he started laughing as he watched Ichigo swallow him. His mouth was covered in the white mess that had been forced into him. Not but a few seconds later the guy behind him grunted and came, continuing to thrust into him even as he did so. Ichigo was the last to come, spewing himself over the floor. "Next time there won't be any interruptions." Laughing, he kicked Ichigo one more time in the chest before pulling his pants up and strutting towards the door.

Ichigo collapsed onto his side, gagging and spasming. Every part of him hurt and for the first time, he felt truly defiled. He felt completely filthy and disgusting and like he didn't deserve to live. Why hadn't Ishida stopped them? Knowing he was still sitting where he'd been watching Ichigo asked, his voice raspy, "Why the fuck didn't you help me you asshole?"

"Because you didn't need my help. If you wanted my help, you should have called for Inoue." With that his presence disappeared and Ichigo was left alone to himself.

For awhile he just laid there, feeling hurt. But his eyes became tired and he needed to sleep. His eyes shut and he drifted into a painful, nightmare ridden slumber.

It was a few hours later when Ichigo was found, curled up tightly in a ball. His founder shook his head and swore loudly. Carefully he was lifted off the ground and was cradled tightly into his chest. "I'd better get you home." The mysterious person slowly left the warehouse, struggling to make sure that the person he held didn't fall.

When they reached the Kurosaki residence, he pushed open the door and entered. Without bothering to kick off his shoes he walked quickly towards the kitchen where he kicked open the door. Once he entered the room, he was met with yelling. "Ichigo you know damn well that dinner is at seven o' clock sharp in this house!" As soon as he saw the limp form in the other figures arms he stopped. "I-Ichigo? What's wrong? Ichigo?" He ran over to his son, speechless. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Renji replied, looking down at the pale face. "I need to set him down. Where can I put him?"

Isshin said, "Bring him into the clinic. Set him down on one of the beds." He headed back towards the white room. Renji followed behind him, slowly, readjusting the heavy body in his arms. Once they had reached the room Isshin folded back the blankets on one bed and motioned for Renji to set him down. Once he had been situated Renji wrapped Isshin in his arms and held him close. "What the hell is going on?"

"I really don't know. But I really don't like this."

"I'm going to catch the bastard that did this to him..."

"Which reminds me. You should probably check him out."

Isshin sighed. "Yeah. Probably." He reluctantly let go of Renji and turned to look at his son. He was breathing irregularly and his face was twisted in pain. Isshin could hardly look at him it hurt so much. Carefully he reached out to pull Ichigo's shirt up so he could more closely examine him. He flinched when he saw the large purple, black, and blue bruises that completely covered his stomach and sides. It was then that he also finally noticed the bruises on his neck and jaw where he was kicked. It was also then that he noticed some of the remains that had dried on his sons chin. It made him shudder. He also took note of the blood on his lips. It made him worried about what he might find elsewhere. "What the hell happened to you, Ichigo? You're a fighter, not a loser that gets beat down." There was no response except for the low, mewling moan of pain that escaped the boys lips. "Bear with me. I have to finish making sure nothing is broken." He apologized. Gently he lifted up the skirt, folding it backwards. He was curious how he got into it in the first place, but he really didn't feel like asking questions. When he went to remove the diaper he noticed it to be missing. As Isshin's fingers moved, feather light over his sons body, Ichigo groaned and curled into a partial ball. Isshin felt helpless. He had to look but he didn't want to cause the poor thing even more pain. He thought about what to do for a couple a minutes before sighing, feeling completely helpless; completely, one hundred percent, useless. Finally he said, "Renji, lift him up and, if you can, touch him where there's the least amount of bruising.

"Sure." Renji, who had been watching silently from the doorway came back over to the bed and slid his arms underneath him and lifted. He flinched a little when Ichigo let out a pitiful howl. "Come on man. Yer not that weak. They're just bruises. If you're cryin' over this, I refuse to believe yer the same person who kicked my ass just a couple years ago."

Isshin wanted to scold him but at the same time he had a gut wrenching feeling he was right. Ichigo had changed so much over the last so many months, as had he. It was hard to believe they were even the same people any more. Shaking his head he pushed on.

"I need you to place him so he's on his stomach." Isshin informed him, nearly crying as he watched. Renji gently set him down on his stomach. Ichigo, he noticed, had completely passed out which was probably for the better. Once he'd been laid out, Isshin started the examination again. Carefully he ran his fingers over the bluish tinted skin, pressing every so often to check for breakage. "I think," he muttered, "I might want to do an x-ray after I finish with this."

"Do you even have an x-ray machine here?"

"No. But I'll take him to the hospital. He needs to be checked for any broken bones."

"Why don't you just call Inoue and have her heal him?"

Isshin shook his head. "No. I don't know how much she knows and if she doesn't know anything I don't want her to find out this way."

"Alrighty then." Renji shrugged.

"Now to check..." He couldn't bring himself to say it. His hands glided over the smooth skin, down to the exposed bottom. He spread the white cheeks apart and slipped a finger between them. Slowly he pressed into it, testing to see if there was any harder skin. There wasn't any. Next, although he hated to do it, he looked. Pulling them apart a little further, he gagged at what he saw. There was even darker bruising inside. Ichigo also had crusted blood near his entrance. Isshin pulled a wetwipe out and wiped the blood off, cleaning the area well. "I swear I'm going to beat the living hell out of whoever did this."

"I wouldn't think you'd have cared so much." Renji said. "After all, you're in a month long battle with this kid over nothing."

"Yeah, but he's still my son. I protect what's mine and I protect what only I have the right to beat up. That sounds bad but it's completely true."

Renji chuckled. "That's true." Patting him on the back he said, "Good luck to you but I gotta go. Give me an update once you find out what's going on, okay?"

"Sure." Just as Renji was getting out the door, Isshin grabbed him by the sleeve and turned him around, only to give him a smack on the lips. "Thank-you for bringing him back. You never told me how you found him in the first place though."

"A really, _really_, bad feeling that something was goin' down that shoul'n't've been."

Isshin eyed him but shrugged. "Anyway, thanks. I'll see you again later?"

"Of course." Renji pecked him once more on the lips before pulling away. He left the room, leaving the older man to himself.

Isshin wasn't sure what to do now. He was so confused, and worried, and unsure of himself. This was by far the worst thing he had endured. Before, when his son came home, worn and beaten, he didn't worry. He knew he had done it for a good cause. But this? This hadn't been for a good cause. It had been an act of anger, or jealousy, or any number of stupid things. "Fuck!" He screamed at the wall. Absorbed in his thoughts he didn't noticed as his two youngest came into the room, looks of worry on their faces.

"Otou-san?" Yuzu's voice kicked him out of his own thoughts.

Quickly he covered Ichigo's backside and lower body. "What is it, Yuzu?"

"You didn't come back to dinner so I was worried something happened."

"No. Everything is fine, Yuzu."

Karin scoffed, and folded her arms over her chest. "Obviously nothing is fine otherwise you wouldn't be in the clinic after hours and you wouldn't be trying to cover up our older brother so we can't see his body. You're trying to withhold information from us again and it's pissing me off."

"Last time I told you information I withheld, you got mad at me and stormed out of the room." Isshin reminded her, turning to look at them.

Karin glared at him and rolled her eyes. "That's not exactly news you hear everyday. What else were you expecting me to do? Jump with joy and do a little dance? Well that didn't happen. I'm happy for you, and I'm over what I did this morning." She leaned against the door frame, balancing on one foot. "Now tell us what the heck is going on in this house or I swear to God I will beat you."

"Don't talk to your dad that way, Karin." Isshin scolded her. "If I want to tell you I will."

"Please, otou-san. We want to know. I'm so worried about nii-chan." Yuzu sounded on the brink of tears. Her small hands were clasped tightly in front of her heart, and her eyes pleaded with him. "Please?"

"I... I can't girls, I'm sorry. I will let you know when I think it's okay to let you know." Isshin dragged himself over to them and wrapped them in a tight hug. "Sorry girls. So sorry."

Karin tried to push herself away while Yuzu just let herself be hugged. A few tears dripped down her face but she wiped them away on her fathers shirt. "You're a jerk sometimes dad." Karin muttered, her voice wavering just a little.

"I can't do anymore than apologize-"

"You could tell the truth."

"I've told you as much truth as I can." He let them go, gently pushing them out the door. "I have to take Ichigo somewhere right now. I will be back home later and I expect you two to be asleep, or at least in bed, when I get back."

"What? No way!" Karin protested, trying to backpedal, her efforts futile, into her father. "That's not fair! How the heck do you expect us to sleep while we're worrying about our older brother?" Her voice rose exponentially in volume as she continued to tried harder.

"Karin that's enough!" Isshin's voice became very, very stern and became no-nonsense in an instant. He was not in the mood to argue. He was just as worried as his daughters and he didn't need them fishing for information right then. "I will be back later and you will do as you're told. Do you homework, eat, take a bath, and go to bed. Or just be in bed by the time I get back. I don't care what you do until then."

"Fine." Karin muttered, resisting no more. It was useless when her dad got that tone.

"Good. Then I will see you later." Quickly he kissed his girls on top of the head before returning to the clinic. Once there he dressed Ichigo in more appropriate clothing before picking him up bridal style. He left the house and headed to his car. From there he placed Ichigo in the back seat, letting him lay completely flat. He then hopped into the front seat and drove off.

They reached the hospital in a matter of minutes. Isshin checked in at the front desk, explaining only as much as he felt necessary. He carried Ichigo into the waiting room, setting him down in a chair. Time passed slowly inside and he couldn't keep still. He would sit for a couple minutes and then he would be standing. He paced, impatiently, in the same five foot line. He never stayed too far from his son. When his name was finally called, Isshin almost didn't hear them.  
"Kurosaki-sama? Is there a Kurosaki-sama here?" A nurse in a pink uniform stood near the doors, craning her neck looking from who she was searching for. When she saw Isshin pacing back and forth she sighed and relaxed. In a few steps she was next to him, tapping him softly on the shoulder. "Excuse me, Kurosaki-sama, I'm ready to examine your son now."

Startled, he jumped a little when he felt the frail hands on him. "O-oh. Alright. Thank you." He was stopped when he went to lift the boy out of the chair.

"I'm sorry, but you can't come back with him." Her voice was apologetic and understanding, but firm at the same time.

"Please. He's completely out. He's in so much pain. I don't want to wake him and make him walk." His eyes were filled with concern and begging.

The poor nurse fidgeted as she tried to decide what to do. She didn't want to see the boy in any more pain than he was but she also couldn't break hospital protocol. After a few seconds debating with herself she told him, "Wait here a moment. I'll go see what the doctor says." Bowing she left quickly to find her superior. When she next came back, a doctor in a white lab coat followed her, a most serious, angry, look on his face.

He reached out, when he got close, and shook the mans hand. "Excuse me, but my nurse tells me that you do not want your son going in alone. I can assure you everything will be fine."

Isshin shook his head and replied, "It's not that I don't want him going in alone. It's just that he's in a ton of pain, even when asleep, and I don't want to wake him and cause him more pain. I won't stay while you're doing the x-ray. I'd just bring him in and set him down and then come back out and wait. I know it's against regulations but if there's any way you could possibly let me-"

The doctor stopped him. "I will allow it just this once. I can see you care deeply about your sons welfare. We do not see a lot of that around here any more, sadly. Please bring him back and help it put on the gown. We will call for you when we are ready to examine him."

Isshin bowed deeply. "Thank you doctor." Straightening, he picked his son up and carried him back into the room where he quickly dressed him in the hospital gown. They waited until fifteen minutes or so in the room until someone came to get them. Once more Isshin hoisted Ichigo into his arms and carried him back into the room where he set him down on the cold, metal table. Now was the part he worried about. He left and went back into the little room where Ichigo's clothes were stored. Another twenty minutes passed before the nurse who had come to get him the first place came to get him now.

He retrieved Ichigo and dressed him once more. Thankfully it was a much shorter wait this time. Almost as soon as they finished, they were brought into the doctors office where the x-rays were hung up, showing any, and all, damage that had been sustained. It wasn't nearly as bad as Isshin had feared, but it still broke his heart. Small, hairline, fractures were many in his ribs. Luckily his jaw had only been bruised. "So how long will it take all these to heal?"

"Hmm. As an estimate? A couple months at least. He, of course, will have to wear bandages for the duration of this. Try to make sure he restrains from any intense, physical activity. It's going to hurt him when he breathes so let him take aspirin, or pain medication, when the pain becomes too much. Come back in two, to three, weeks and we'll see how his progress is."

"Sure. Thank you for your time. I will see you in a couple of weeks." Isshin shook the doctors hand once more before staring down at his battered son. _This is going to be a _long_ couple months. _Shaking his head, Isshin lifted his son into his arms and carried him out to his waiting car.

_**Edited: January 5, 2011**_


	14. Punishment

Incontinence

Two week had passed but Ichigo had yet to heal. Every movement he made was agony. The dark bruises had not faded in color and the bandages that were wound tightly around his wounds were suffocating. His ass burned when he thought about the kid pounding into him, raw. When Orihime and Chad asked him what had happened he just waved them off, unable to speak of the horror he had endured. He'd forgotten how much he hated being scared; how much he hated being hurt. That had been the first time in almost two years that he truly felt that he wasn't going to make it. That was the first time he'd felt so useless. In his heart he was strong but his body had softened, as had his will. Now that he had nothing worth fighting for, it wasn't worth fighting.

At the end of the second week Ichigo suddenly came to a horrible realization. It had been a month already since he'd broken up with Ishida. It had been four grueling weeks of pain, heartache, and nonsense. Although it had come to the end, Ichigo couldn't remember what Ishida said the day they'd split. The only words that run in his head were '_I think we should break up._' In his heart Ichigo knew that he had explained something, that he had had a reason behind his actions, but he couldn't remember them.

At school he found it hard to concentrate on anything besides the sad anniversary that he wished he could forget. Time ticked slowly by and Ichigo found himself daydreaming about Lord knows what. It wasn't until the end of the day that things became particularly strange. As he packed his things away in his bag, Ishida came up to him and gripped him by the wrist. He was then dragged to the bathroom. Inside, he was shoved into a stall where the door was locked behind them. His bag was ripped from his grip and was thrown to the ground. Then, with no warning, he was slammed into the wall, being held fast by the strong, familiar arms. Lips, that tasted so sweet after a long month, ravished his lips with kisses, nips, nibbles and any other thing that could possibly be done. Oddly he didn't resist. It felt like nothing had happened. It felt like things were like they'd always been.

This illusion shattered though when Ishida whispered in his ear, "Be at my house at exactly midnight tonight, or prepare for dire consequences."

Thin lips pressed passionately into his once more before his captor tore away from him and dashed from the cramped space. Ichigo could only stand there dumbfounded. Had that really been Ishida? His fingers brushed across his lips, remembering the feel of those that had just pressed against them. They had most definitely been Ishida's. Licking them, he tasted the salty, sugary, goodness of the other. Relishing in the taste for just a mere few seconds, Ichigo left the bathroom feeling slightly giddy. Although his body felt like it was going to shatter, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of extreme joy in his broken heart.

Midnight approached quickly and Ichigo was so excited he couldn't contain himself. Even the stabbing pain in his ribs couldn't get him down. It felt like things were going to go back to normal now. Somehow.

When his clock read 11:45 he threw open his window and lept, landing silently on the ground below. He swiftly ran in the direction of Ishida's apartment where he knew the boy was waiting. When he arrived it was a just a few minutes before midnight. Knowing Ishida hated when people arrived early, Ichigo waited, impatiently, outside his door. His watch finally read 12:00 and he could knock on the door. At first there was no answer and he thought that, maybe, he had been tricked. As he turned to leave, feeling defeated, the door swung open and Ishida was standing there. The boy pushed up and his glasses and leaned against the door frame. He crossed his arms over his thin body and there was a frown on the thin lips.

"And just where do you think you're going?" He asked, his tone serious.

Ichigo shrugged. "I didn't think you were home."

"And what gave you that idea?"

"Well you didn't answer right away-"

"Did you expect me to just throw open my door and wrap you in a rib-crushing embrace?" Ishida's frown deepened, and he was clearly glaring. He looked at Ichigo like the boy was a complete idiot.

"Yeah. A little bit." Ichigo defended himself, feeling his face light up as he admitted the truth. In his heart that had been what he was truly expecting. Now he had a gut-wrenching feeling that he wasn't going to be welcomed with open arms. He had a horrid feeling that, for some reason, he was going to be punished.

Ishida snorted. "Be thankful that I'm even willing to take you back. I heard what happened with Inoue. She's an honest girl which I'm very grateful for. She understands what it means to be a good friend. Unlike a certain person-"

"I'm sorry that I wanted to feel loved after being brutally dumped for no fucking reason." Ichigo snapped, his fingers wrapping instantly into a fist. It was so hard not to attack the kid right then.

"Don't fucking try that with me!" Ishida screamed, losing his calm. "I gave you a reason and you were just too fucking deaf to listen!" He looked almost on the verge of tears. His body shook in anger. "I always wonder why I try so hard to keep you when I obviously mean close to nothing in your book."

Ichigo's body trembled. "What the fuck are you talking about? You mean more to me than you could ever know, but you won't listen!"

"Listen? What need do I have for that when I can clearly see with my own eyes-"

Suddenly a door down the hall flew open and one of Ishida's neighbors poked his head out. "With you two quiet it down? People are trying to sleep here!" He yelled, rubbing his eyes.

Ishida apologized while grabbing Ichigo around the wrist and practically throwing him inside. Quickly he closed the door behind him. He sighed and turned to the orange-haired child. "I decided that you are worth my while. But before I can take you back, I need to punish you for betraying me, and not abstaining from sex for a month. A _month_ Kurosaki."

"That wasn't my fault-"

Ishida clamped his hand over Ichigo's mouth. "Just shut up." With his other hand, Ishida shoved the boy to the floor. "Strip." He ordered him. Slowly he strolled over to his couch where he plopped down, and spread his legs. He reached down and unzipped his jeans. Then he pulled them down, exposing himself. "Come here."

Ichigo stared wantingly at Ishida but he didn't want to succumb to him. He didn't want to be ordered around. It was so tempting though. It had been so long and he had his needs (more his wants). Slowly he stripped himself. The only thing he left on was the diaper. Once this had been accomplished he crawled over to Ishida on his hands and knees but just as he was about to go for it Ishida stopped him, a cruel smile crawling to his lips.

"Oh. I forgot a few... Little... things. Just hold on." He stood and sauntered over to his kitchen where he poked around for a minute. When he came back he held a few things in either hand; two items in his right and one in his left. Without telling Ichigo what any of the items were, he proceeded to do with each item what they were intended to do. First he stripped the diaper from Ichigo's bottom. Then he took one little blue and white pill and shoved it inside him, pushing it as far up as he could with this fingers. Next he inserted a little pump which he also pushed up as far as it could go, leaving only the little squeezing thing hanging. Finally he reached between Ichigo's legs and placed a ring around his cock. Punishment was cruel when it was well-served, and well deserved.

Ichigo was squirming as each thing was placed inside him. It hurt more than he remembered. When the ring was placed around him his eyes widened and his head dropped. In his own mind he'd done nothing bad enough to deserve this. He raised his head again when he felt Ishida's presence move back to the couch. Looking at Ishida with his wide, brown eyes, he was beckoned over to him with a single finger. Crawling over to him he stopped with his head in between the boys legs. He flinched when the familiar pair of smooth white hands came out and began threading through his hair.

Ishida cocked his head to the side, a cruel grin on his lips. "Babies like their pacifiers. So come on and suck on it." None-too-gently Ishida guided Ichigo to his exposed cock. For a moment he thought that Ichigo wasn't going to do as he was told so his grip tightened, yanking on the thick orange hair. "Do as you're told." Ishida hissed, leaning closer to him. "If you don't I might just have to make your punishment a little worse."

Ichigo didn't reply. And the only reason he hadn't gone for the bait yet was that he was remembering everything that had happened to him. He had missed Ishida so much that it practically killed him. It hurt so much. Now that Ishida was willing to take him back, only after punishing him, he almost didn't want the boy any more. His eyes gazed at the prize before him. He wanted it so bad. _Damn it Ichigo just do it! Quit torturing yourself. You love him. And he loves you. _Squeezing his eyes shut tight he leaned forward on his hands and slowly took Ishida into his mouth. Gently he sucked on it like he'd been ordered to. He sucked on it like he had sucked on that damn pacifier for two weeks.

Once he'd been engulfed, Ishida loosened his grip and began petting Ichigo's head, like a mother would stroke their child's hair. "Such a good boy." He murmured. And although he tried, he couldn't help the few small moans that escaped past his lips. He leaned his head back against his couch. It felt so much better than he remembered.

This went on for quite awhile. Ishida was ready to come but he wanted to wait. He pulled himself away from Ichigo and stood. Without any explanation he walked over to one of the counters and picked up what appeared to be a piece of cloth and a syringe. He turned to the sink and wet the rag down just the tiniest bit before returning. Immediately he got down on his knees near Ichigo's back end. Slowly he reached out to clean a small spot of skin near Ichigo's hip bone.

"What are you doing?" He asked, hoarse.

"You'll find out."

Next came the needle. With a slightly professional air about him Ishida inserted it into the place he'd just cleaned. Ichigo winced. Quickly Ishida emptied the fluid. Setting the it aside Ishida began tapping Ichigo's side, tapping harder each time. When there was no response he smiled, satisfied. "This next thing is going to be painful which is why I gave you an anesthetic to ease it. You won't feel it too much, but you'll feel it enough." Once more he disappeared into the kitchen, this time for nearly half a minute.

Ichigo could hear the sound of gas burning. _What the hell is that? _He wondered, scrunching his eyes in confusion. As he waited for his boyfriend's return his stomach gave a loud, rumbling, gurgle. He'd been too preoccupied to notice, but Ichigo's stomach was really hurting. He wrapped one arm around it and held it tight. _Why does my stomach hurt so much? _He wondered. _It can't possibly be the bruises. Those wouldn't hurt on the inside. And I've gotten used to the pain of the fractures._ A jolt raced through his lower stomach, sending him forward onto his elbow. The grip on his belly grew tighter. He had to bite his lip to keep from crying out. The pain grew to become familiar. It was the feeling of having to go to the bathroom. Bad. _Why now of all times? _He thought desperately, cringing as another wave of pain shot through him. _Just wait a little while, Ichigo. You're not a three year old._

Ishida suddenly called from the kitchen. "Come here. Now."

Struggling to get back on his hands and knee's Ichigo crawled over to Ishida, nearly collapsing as the sharp, stabbing pains danced through him like shock-waves. When he looked up, Ichigo saw a long, metal rod in Ishida's hand. It looked almost like a... Brander! "What, is THAT?" He asked, his eyes widening in shock. "And what do you plan to do with it?"

"Are you that stupid that I have to explain?" Ishida responded, frowning. "It's like I'm talking to a lower life form or something."

"Will you quit insulting me?" Ichigo barked, regretting it in seconds as his stomach let out a loud gurgle. _Damn it Ichigo just wait!_

Ishida rolled his eyes and knelt down beside him. He reached out, only to gently run his fingers through the soft, orange hair. Shaking his head he told him, "No." Quickly he thrust the long piece of metal into Ichigo's side, holding it there for a good twenty seconds. To his surprise Ichigo let out a loud, hissing, noise. "Can you feel it?"

"No fuck I can feel it!" He growled, his head dropping like a bag filled with bricks. His side burned, literally, more than it ever had before. The anesthetic was wearing off and fast. Becoming distracted he forgot about keeping it in. Luckily the plug in him kept it from dripping every where, but it did leak a little.

"Naughty naughty boy. I would think that by seventeen you'd be able to old it like all the other big boys." Ishida shook his head and tsk tsked Ichigo. "But that's alright. I guess I can just take care of you like a child for the rest of your life." He removed the brand and set it gently in a bucket of water, watching as the steam it created hissed and curled. After a moment of staring at the now scarred flesh he once more cleaned the small area of skin. Next he reached behind him and picked up a roll of gauze and unfurled it. He then proceeded to wrap it tightly around Ichigo's waist, covering his mark. All the while he kept a small sort of smirk on his face feeling satisfied, but not feeling that his punishment was complete. And it wasn't. There was still just a bit more to come.

"Would you at least tell me what is _says_?" Ichigo hissed, feeling humiliated.

"_Property of Uryuu Ishida._" Ishida replied, cupping his boyfriends chin in his hand. He jerked his face to the side and leaned in to kiss his lips. "Now you are permanently mine and the only way someone can take you from me is if they're blind, stupid, or both." He whispered as he pulled back. "Now let's get you ready for bed time." In an instant his voice changed. It became motherly, and baby-talk like. He cooed like a mother to Ichigo as he grabbed him roughly under the arms, and as he dragged him into a standing position. He then led him into the living room where he pushed him back onto the floor. "Lay on your back." He commanded.

Ichigo winced in pain. The bruises hurt like hell and his stomach felt like it was going to explode. In his own mind he'd received more than enough pain and humiliation to repay his misdeeds or whatever. He didn't understand what he'd done that was bad enough that he deserved to be treated like dirt.

Ishida disappeared around the couch for a moment and came back carrying a shopping bag. He set it down next to Ichigo and once more knelt down, this time by his feet. Grabbing him under the knees, Ishida forced Ichigo's legs into a triangular position. "Lay flat, now." He cooed, reaching between his legs to grab the ring around his cock. Slowly he released, not at all surprised when a small trail of urine spurted from the tip, and trickled all the way down to the base. Smiling, he chuckled and said, "What a naughty boy you are. Hold it in or I'll have to spank you." He set the ring aside and without wiping his hand off, which was covered in Ichigo's piss, he reached into the bag and pulled out a thing of baby wipes. He ripped open the package and took one out. He then went to wiping off Ichigo's privates and bottom. This took a few wipes but not as many as Ishida knew he'd need tomorrow. After he'd finished he again reached into the bag, this time pulling out a bottle of powder. He applied a generous amount to his crotch, making sure to get plenty where the diaper would rub most. Ishida then set the bottle aside and again reached into the bag, this time pulling out a fresh diaper.

Ichigo watched the entire process with slightly wide eyes. He'd gotten used to being changed by now but tonight it felt different. Almost malicious. It felt it was intended to be cruel. It felt awful. When Ishida unfolded the diaper Ichigo gazed at it curiously. Something seemed different about it. It appeared much thicker than usual. _Why the hell is he doing this? I'm not stupid and I really didn't do anything wrong. If he were in my position, he can't say he wouldn't have done the same thing, if not more._

"Lift up." Ishida ordered, laying it out flat on the floor.

Ichigo obeyed instantly. He'd been doing this for so long his body didn't know any better. He couldn't even mentally smack himself for it. The diaper was slipped underneath Ichigo's bottom before he was pushed, surprisingly gently, back into the floor. It was then pulled up around his waist, much tighter than usual. The bag where everything had been stored rustled again. After a moment, Ichigo felt a tug around his waist, just on one side. There was no familiar ripping sound of plastic and the fabric felt different. About a minute later, the other side was pulled tight, and once more, there was no ripping sound. The was a muffled pat to his belly before another rustling of the bag.

Ishida had started humming while finishing up the final touches. There was still much to be done but he felt good about it. All the things he'd bought just for tonight felt well worth it. He'd spent quite a bit of money on a few of the products but he didn't care. If his punishment could be completely fulfilled than he would be happy. Not a thing would go to waste.

From the few things he'd grabbed out of the bag he picked up something that was cloudy but would have otherwise been clear had they been unfolded. Which he did next. It crinkled loudly in his ears which made him smirk an even larger smirk. "Lift your legs up just a little bit." He said, pulling the waistband out. Ichigo did as he was told and lifted his legs. Ishida grabbed one foot and guided it through one leg hole before setting it down. He then did the same thing with Ichigo's other foot. After setting his foot back down on the floor he muttered, "Life your butt up." He shimmied the plastic cover up around Ichigo's waist and let it snap into place.

Ichigo winced. "That's too tight!" He complained, wriggling. Combined with the bruises and brand, the snapping of the pants and tightness of the diaper made the pain almost unbearable.

"Trust me. It's better that it's this tight." Ishida assured him, again patting him on the belly. He knew that doing that was probably killing Ichigo. The pump inside him was barely keeping the kid from exploding excrement all over the place. "Now sit up. I'm not quite finished getting you ready for bed yet." He crawled over Ichigo and grabbed him by the elbows, pulling him up so that he was sitting. "Now lift your arms." Again Ichigo obliged, much to his surprise. He raised his arms straight up into the air and waited for Ishida to carry on with his actions. "Now that's a good boy." Ishida whispered, running his fingers through the boys hair. "Now keep them up." He reached behind him and grabbed the square, folded piece of cloth. Shaking it out, he reached over and pulled it over Ichigo's head. Carefully he pulled one arm through the first hole, and then his second arm through the second hole. "You can put them down now." As Ichigo lowered his arms, Ishida pulled the piece of cloth down around him, carefully pulling his head through the final hole. "Lay back one more time and lift your butt up." Quickly he pulled and straightened the onesee out, pulling the clasps together at the crotch. In a few seconds he snapped all of them together, tugging gently to make sure it was nice and tight. "You're such a good boy, Ichigo." Ishida purred, crawling over his body to make a bridge. "And for behaving so well, I'll give you a treat." He leaned down and brushed his lips gently across Ichigo's barely letting him feel it. "Do you want more?" He whispered, his words almost a growl.

Ichigo nodded, by didn't say anything.

"Beg me for it." Ishida murmured, pressed his lips against the tip of Ichigo's ear.

"Give it to me." Ichigo hissed without hesitation.

Smiling slightly, Ishida kissed his way down from Ichigo's ear, across his jawbone, and down to his lips where he paused, breathing softly against them. "Say it again."

"Give it to me, damn it!" Ichigo bucked his hips forward a little bit. A sharp pain shot through his stomach and sides but he didn't care. Right now he would give anything, even his life, to have all of Ishida to himself.

Ishida leaned in and pressed his lips to Ichigo's now, using almost his entire weight to kiss him. He tasted amazing. As he continued attacking Ichigo's face with kisses, his hand crept down to the boys heavily padded crotch and began to knead it with the palm of his hand. He felt the small hard lump under his fingers and it made his own throb. He wouldn't let him release, no, and that would kill him. Ishida's chest ached with longing. Ichigo didn't couldn't even begin to comprehend how much Ishida wanted to be inside him. But Ishida knew that all naughty children deserved to be punished.

Ichigo was moaning. He knew he was but he couldn't stop. The warmth that Ishida produced was more than he could take. It was more wonderful than he remembered. _Is this what a month of abstaining from him feels like? _He thought, bucking into the warm hand. _I feel sick but I feel so fucking _good_. My stomach feels like it's going to explode but I don't want him to stop. _"God I want you inside me!" Ichigo whimpered, his eyes half closed.

Ishida chuckled, pulling away. "I think that's enough for the time being. It's getting late and children need their sleep." He backed off from him, stood, and again wandered back to the kitchen. This time, it seemed, Ichigo didn't even care. He was too intoxicated by the passionate kiss to notice Ishida's absence. In the kitchen Ishida went about his work; from another plastic bag he produced a bottle, and a miniscule tin of formula. He also produced a small, mysterious box. He reached over to a drawer nearby, opened it, and grabbed a knife. He used his hip to slide the drawer shut. While he'd done this he had popped open the box and had taken out one of the small capsules inside. He set this on the counter and posed the knife over it. Then, in the blink of an eye, he'd cut it open and had poured the contents of the capsule into the bottle. Next, after wiping away any excess powder, Ishida pulled open the tin and began scooping some of the formula into the still open bottle. "Right. The milk." He muttered, setting the knife aside, and pushing the bottle back so that it wouldn't fall. He sauntered over to the fridge and pulled it open. Glancing in it for just a brief second he found the milk and grabbed it. He let the door swing shut by itself as he walked away. It didn't take much longer to complete his actions. He warmed it for a about half a minute in the microwave, shook it up, and returned to the living room where Ichigo still laid on his back. "Alright now. Time for a snack before bed." He cooed, his motherly tone returning.

Ichigo nodded and started to sit up but was stopped by Ishida. Behind him, the boy knelt down and crossed his legs. Ichigo's head was then guided into Ishida's lap. "How am I supposed to-" He was stopped mid-sentence by the bottle that was shoved, rudely, into his mouth. On instinct he began suckling at it, his nose scrunching at the odd, yet familiar, taste.

Ishida ran his fingers through the soft hair and across the soft, and yet firm, cheek bones. He couldn't help but smile as he watched his boyfriend. The night had, ultimately, been fun. At least for him it had. Whether it had been for Ichigo or not was a whole other story. After he'd finished the bottle, Ishida set it aside but still did not let Ichigo up. "Just relax." He murmured, massaging his temples and running his fingers through his hair. He continued to mumble soothing things to the boy, waiting until his eyes began turning heavy. "Are you ready for sleep?" He asked, stroking his face with his hand. When Ichigo nodded, Ishida slowly lifted his head off his lap and laid it on the ground. "Well you need to stand up so I can help you to bed." Ishida informed him, switching from his butt to his knees. Again Ichigo nodded. This time Ishida took him under the arms and hoisted him into a sitting position and from there he helped him into a standing position. Once he'd gotten him onto his feet, Ishida wrapped Ichigo's arm around his neck and wrapped his own arm around the boys waist. Then he headed towards his bedroom, dragging almost all of Ichigo's weight with him. "You've gained weight." He muttered. "You need to start training again."

"Why?" Ichigo mumbled sleepily. "Is not like there're any more monsters to fight..." His thought trailed off into nothingness.

Ishida shook his head. "Just because we've beat the bad guys doesn't mean you need to get sloppy." He rolled his eyes. They reached his bedroom. Quickly Ishida lifted Ichigo into the bed and covered him, tucking him in. "You're the biggest baby I know and yet I can't help but love you. You're probably my biggest mistake" He whispered, kissing him softly on the cheek. "A Quincy and a shinigami do not belong together and yet, here we are." Ishida sat at the edge of the bed and just stared at the sleeping figure. Around ten minutes later or so he let out a sigh and stood. Throwing back the covers, he rolled Ichigo onto his back, and undid the clasps on the onesee. He then, ever so carefully, pulled the plastic pants down until they were around his knees. Finally he reached through the leg holes and gripped the end of the pump. Slowly he let it release all of the air and then, ever so gently, he pulled it out, frowning at the loud _pop_ it made when it came out. Quickly he pulled it all the way out and frowned even more deeply when he noticed it covered in... Well, stuff. Setting it aside (on something that was going to be cleaned soon anyway) he pulled the plastic pants back on and refastened the onesee. Finally he covered him back up. Patting his belly twice, and sticking the pacifier he'd grabbed into his mouth, Ishida left the room, turning out the lights as he did so.

The next morning Ichigo woke, feeling refreshed. He stretched but soon regretted it when a few long, sharp, pains erupted throughout his abdomen area. When his eyes adjusted he noticed his boyfriend sleeping peacefully beside him, the same, deep frown planted on his lips. This made him smile. Leaning over, he kissed him softly on the cheek before kicking his legs out from under the sheets and standing.

Most, by now, would have noticed something incredibly wrong but Ichigo, as dense as he was, noticed nothing. He left the room and headed into the kitchen to make a fresh pot of coffee. While he stood there waiting, he noticed his discarded clothes and shrugged. He didn't remember leaving them lying around but he didn't particularly care right now either. Continuing to let his eyes wander, he saw the tiny tin of formula. That seemed odd to him but again he shrugged it off. He had a vague memory of being fed something and that was probably it. _Ishida must've really wanted to role-play last night._ He thought, grabbing a coffee cup from the strainer next to the sink. As he filled the cup he finally noticed something wrong. His body felt heavier than usual and there was this stench that followed him around. Finally it clicked. Everything came flooding back to him. _SHIT. Fuck. Damn it! Son of a bitch! _A long strand of further swearwords followed in his thoughts. _I thought that everything was a dream but are you telling me it really _did_ happen? _His mood became sour in seconds. "FUCKING A!" He screamed, his naughty words echoing back to him as he stood there.

After a few minutes of steaming by himself, Ishida came in, sleepy and bleary-eyed. "What's all this racket, so early in the morning?" He asked, sounding annoyed.

"You." Ichigo pointed an accusing finger at him. "What the hell did you _do_ to me last night?" His voice was unsteady with anger. It was unbelievable. How could have done that to him?

Ishida shrugged and leaned against a wall that was near him. Crossing his arms he calmly replied, "I did nothing. I simply got my revenge. You actually seemed to be enjoying it, all truth be told." Raising his eyes he continued, "And how I treated you last night was not so much different than you've been treated for the last four, maybe five, months."

Ichigo nearly shattered the cup he was holding it he held it so tight. "You _branded_ me like _cattle_ Ishida. That is a _lot_ different than I've been treated in the last so many months last time I checked-"

"Everything else was the norm. I was just clearly marking what is mine."

"I don't _belong_ to anyone, Ishida. I'm not an animal."

"Well you do now." Ishida pushed himself off the wall and strutted over to Ichigo. Reaching out, he cupped his face in his hands and asked, "Is it so bad to be owned by me?" Leaning in he pressed his lips against Ichigo's. At first the boy resisted but after a few seconds his tense body relaxed and his favourite coffee cup was no longer in danger of being shattered. "There's a good boy." Ishida cooed, pulling back.

"Don't treat me like a baby."

"After you've grown up again, maybe I'll stop. I'm having so much fun. And this is good practice for when we have kids."

"Kids? Who said anything about kids?" Ichigo snorted.

Patting him casually on the cheek Ishida said, "We'll cross that bridge when it comes. Now let's get you cleaned up before you get a rash." Laughing, he took Ichigo by the hand and led him into the living room.

* * *

**EXPLANATION: PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING!**

**In this chapter, Ichigo gets branded which I admit seems excessive. And it is. Truly. But after watching "Jackass The Movie" I just _had_ to do it. It's been bumping around inside my head for a good three, maybe four, chapters. And if an idea stays in my head for that long without me losing interest in it, I _have_ to use it or I just don't feel right. So I'm sorry that these two have gotten progressively more OOC as the story has continued but bear with me for just a little while longer!  
**


	15. Let's Make Up

_Chapter 14 Recap: _

_Ichigo nearly shattered the cup he was holding it he held it so tight. "You branded me like cattle Ishida. That is a lot different than I've been treated in the last so many months last time I checked-"_

"_Everything else was the norm. I was just clearly marking what is mine."_

"_I don't belong to anyone, Ishida. I'm not an animal."_

"_Well you do now." Ishida pushed himself off the wall and strutted over to Ichigo. Reaching out, he cupped his face in his hands and asked, "Is it so bad to be owned by me?" Leaning in he pressed his lips against Ichigo's. At first the boy resisted but after a few seconds his tense body relaxed and his favourite coffee cup was no longer in danger of being shattered. "There's a good boy." Ishida cooed, pulling back._

"_Don't treat me like a baby."_

"_After you've grown up again, maybe I'll stop. I'm having so much fun. And this is good practice for when we have kids."_

"_Kids? Who said anything about kids?" Ichigo snorted._

_Patting him casually on the cheek Ishida said, "We'll cross that bridge when it comes. Now let's get you cleaned up before you get a rash." Laughing, he took Ichigo by the hand and led him into the living room._

Incontinence

A little under a week passed. Their relationship, despite all that had gone on, had become much, much stronger. Ichigo kept an eye on Ishida but for the most part was happy with the way things had turned out. Since reuniting with each other, they had become much more public about their relationship. As they strolled down the street their hands twined with the other persons and swung gently at their sides. There was no reservation about kissing either. If either so desired they could turn to the other and smack them on the lips. People noticed the drastic change but didn't say anything about it. Despite Ichigo being very out of shape he still looked gruff and he still looked mean. So they were left alone which suited them both just fine.

It was the Thursday after they'd gotten back together. They were situated on Ishida's couch with the boy reading a book and his boyfriend napping in his lap. As he turned the page something suddenly clicked in his head. _I never went back to that prick of a doctor._ He thought, stopping short. _I should go see him and prove his stupid theory wrong. _Sometimes being too smart proved to be a good thing. Snapping the book shut he carefully stood up, laying Ichigo's head back on the couch. Setting the book down he went to his kitchen and wrote a quick note for him, letting the boy know that had stepped out for awhile and that he would be back soon. He placed the note on the table and then left.

The walk to the doctors office was a brisk, ten minute walk. When he strode into the clinic he was greeted by an elderly nurse working at the front desk. As he approached she looked up and asked, with a stereotypical Grandmotherly voice, "Yes? May I help you?"

"I need to speak to Kurosaki Ichigo's doctor."

"Do you have an appointment?"

Ishida shook his head. "No but he should be expecting me."

Smiling at him she replied, "Certainly. Please wait just a moment. I'll go see if he's free."

"Thank-you." Ishida watched her stand and totter away before turning around and stepping into the lounge. He chose a seat close to the reception desk but away from the other patients. Crossing his legs he picked up a magazine, that wasn't really interesting, and flipped through it. After a good ten minutes the nurse came back and cleared her throat.

He looked up. "I forgot to ask your name, young man, and he said he wasn't expecting anyone but he said he will see you."

_Idiot must have forgotten. _Ishida thought, setting the magazine back down on the table and standing. _Typical. _He followed her through the maze of rooms and offices, finally stopping at the one Ishida recognized. He thanked the woman once more, bowing. She bowed back and then disappeared. Ishida knocked once and then entered. Ichigo's doctor sat at his desk flipping through papers and only looked up after Ishida had shut the door behind him.

"Can I help you?" He asked, setting the papers down.

Ishida crossed his arms. "That depends. I don't suppose you even remember who I am, do you? You're just like all the other incompetent fools I suppose." He used one hand to push his glasses up his nose. A deep frown was planted on his lips.

"I'm sure if you told me I would remember. Seeing as I don't you must not be all that important-"

"Not that _important_? What kind of doctor _are_ you? A doctor should never call a former patient or their family members unimportant. Think back. Use that thick skulled head of yours for something worthwhile." Ishida snapped, feeling more angry than annoyed now.

Surprised at the level of anger the doctor paused for a moment and though back. After a minute he shook his head, looking apologetic. "I'm sorry but I can't remember who you are, no matter how much I try."

Gritting his teeth Ishida came over to the desk and slammed his hands down. "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo's boyfriend you dumb fuck!" He yelled, his face red. "Just a little over a month ago I came here to talk to you because you wanted me to. You were the one who told me that Kurosaki's problem was because of _me; _Because of our _relationship._ You're going to just sit there and tell me you don't remember any of that?"

For a moment the older man said nothing, his face blank and expressionless. Then the color in his face disappeared and his jaw went just a little rigid. "Now I remember. We made a deal of some sort, or a bet or something like that?"

Ishida rolled his eyes. "No. There was no bet. You just promised me if I broke up with Kurosaki for a month I'd be able to believe you and your ideas about his condition. Which I still can't believe. In the last month, whenever I saw the boy, he was just as I'd left him. Unstable and craving for attention. He even went so far as to have sex with one of our best friends. I think you're wrong about him. It's not about his relationships-"

"Stop for a second and listen to yourself. You're only talking about when you saw him. You haven't any clue as to what went on _behind _the scenes; what his family life was like. And as for having sex with your friend who I will assume was male-"

"It was a woman."

"Either way. It's pretty obvious that Kurosaki-kun was looking for an outlet of some sort. He couldn't have you so he went looking for someone who could potentially solve that problem. When the problem didn't go away he felt dejected but he put on a face so that people wouldn't know. If you ask his father, or his fathers lover, I'm sure you'll find out more about this. I believe that my theory is correct. How is your relationship now that you're back together? Is he more open or has he closed himself in? Does he cling or is he distant? His actions are signs. If he's doing something out of place for him then quite obviously something is not right. Once you have all the facts straight, I'll gladly apologize if I've put you in the wrong."

Ishida gazed at the doctors with daggers in his vision. _So the bastard _does _remember. _"If your theory is correct than how, pray tell, do you resolve the problem?"

The doctor leaned back in his chair, tired of the childish nonsense spewing from the boys mouth. "Now really, Ishida-kun. I've told you before, that is, the solution to Kurosaki-kun's current issue. You must first fight the problem at the core and that problem is the stress from strained family relations. Or, the real core issue, is _your_ relationship with him. Your first visit is slowly returning to me and I can clearly remember informing you that the month long break-up period was an experiment period. It was only to test my theory so that you could be at peace with my diagnosis."

"But that diagnosis is absurd!" Ishida roared indignantly. "That's not even a proper diagnosis, not that it can be called that! You're a doctor for Pete's sake! Find me a scientific reason as to why my boyfriend is like the way he is now."

"_Ishida-kun!_" The older man said, losing his temper. "_Sit _down_!" _He ordered the boy. He waited to speak again until Ishida had seated himself, rigidly, in the chair in front of his desk. "I have clearly given you an explanation as to why this is happening. Obviously you're being blinded by sheer stupidity. There is a clear, yet subtle, explanation to Kurosaki-kun's problem. It has been proven, time and time again, that when the body becomes over-stressed it can cause stress related incontinence. It just so happens that your boyfriend has a very severe case of this. His body is only reacting the way it best see's fit. It can find no other solution to relieve him of his stress."

Ishida stared at him for a moment and then sighed. At the moment he wasn't sure how to take all of this. Even a month later it just seemed too unbelievable. How could such a large problem be cause by one so small? Especially since part of the problem was resolving itself, bit by tiny bit. Soon, hopefully, the problem would just clear up completely and then things would once again be... Normal.

"Eventually, we hope, the problem will just fade away, like nothing ever happened. For now you'll just have to wait it out. A little birdie told me that Kurosaki-san is getting remarried soon. Is this true?"

Ishida shrugged. "I'm actually not sure. If they are the engagement happened while we were split up." His tone was slightly bitter. Even though they'd only been back together for less than a week, Ishida was already trying to suppress the horrendous memory. That had probably been the worst month of his life. "If you want to know you'd have to ask them."

"No no. I wasn't all the curious. It's just that I have a feeling that if this marriage happens, Kurosaki-kun's problem will start to clear up. Now, not that I'm not enjoying our little conversation, if you please. I have some other matters to attend to. I'll gladly see you again, but please. Next time make an appointment." His attention was drawn back to the papers scattered around his desk.

Ishida stood and slowly left the room feeling both a little angry and a little... Well he really wasn't sure what he felt. Deep down inside him he still couldn't accept the doctors conclusion. _Stress related incontinence my ass, you incompetent fool._ Ishida thought bitterly. Sighing, he strode out of the clinic and down the road, back towards his apartment.

When he reached home, he found Ichigo awake and flipping through T.V channels. The boy turned to look when the door opened. "Oh. Welcome back. Did you get your stuff done?"

Ishida shrugged, kicking the door closed behind him and throwing his keys onto the table. "For the most part I guess." He paused for a minute as he came to sit down on the couch. The next words that came out of his mouth surprised him a little. "Kurosaki, can I talk to you?"

Ichigo raised his eyebrows but clicked off the T.V anyway. "Sure. You're acting weird...Er... More so than usual."

"Yeah." Ishida shifted nervously in his seat. He wasn't sure what to say. Sighing he pushed is glasses up his nose and took a deep breath. "What the doctor said today made me realize something. Kind of. Our relationship has put a lot of stress on you and your family. It's part of the reason that your problem has been so spastic. In order for you to completely get over this our lives need to completely settle down. We need to relieve you of your stress."

Ichigo eyed him for a moment before leaning back into the couch and crossing his legs. "Ishida let me tell you something. Ever since we got back together I've been completely stress free. Ever since you marked me permanently as yours I've felt relaxed. It might seem like I'm a little on edge but it's not true. My dad is going to get married to Renji. That means his height of hypocrisy has fallen. In all truth the only thing that's keeping me from getting over this is my own body. Think about it. I've been wearing diapers 24/7 for months now. Well, except for that break I had a while back. My body doesn't know how to control itself any more. That's all there is to it."

Ishida didn't speak at first. He sat there and let the information sink in slowly. When he finally spoke his words were calculated and a little bit stiff. "Then why. Why didn't you try and train yourself again? You can't tell me you've seriously come to enjoy wearing them?"

Ichigo shook his head. "No. That's ridiculous! But the reason why I didn't potty train myself again is because, in a really fucked up way, it brought us closer together. This ordeal tested the strength of our relationship and in the end we won. Barely but we've done it. Of course there was a little hiccup but there is in _every_ relationship."

Ishida shook his head. "Somehow I hate it when you're so logical. I hate it when you make everything make sense." He leaned over the other cushion and gently brought his lips to his lovers. It was a very soft kiss but it had meaning. It portrayed Ishida's feelings exactly how he wanted it to.

"I'm sorry." Ichigo replied, pulling Ishida into a bear tight hug. He leaned his head against the other boys and smiled.

"Don't apologize. Anyway. What was that about Renji-san and Isshin-san getting married? The doctor said the same thing but I haven't got any clue what he was talking about."

"Oh. Yeah." Ichigo said thoughtfully, as if the matter was an afterthought. "Well we were taking a break Renji proposed to my dad. At first my dad didn't know what to say and then that red-haired bastard coaxed him into saying yes. Anyway..." He wrapped an arm around the thin figure. "They're getting married some time soon I think."

Ishida turned to look at him, a tiny smile gracing his lips. "Well that's a shocker. How, may I ask, did Renji-san get your father to agree? How are you sisters taking it, for that matter? They certainly can't be all that happy at the thought of suddenly having two fathers."

Ichigo shrugged and sunk down further into the couch. "I guess he just has his ways and as for Karin and Yuzu... Yuzu's absolutely enthralled by the idea. Karin on the other hand... It's probably going to take her awhile to get used to it."

Ishida pushed his glasses habitually up his nose as he replied, "That's only natural. I don't think there are any children in the world who could just easily accept something like that. I'm sure Yuzu has her share of doubts."

Chuckling, Ichigo pulled Ishida in a soft hug before burying his nose in the soft, ebony locks. As they sat there peacefully, Ichigo had to point out, "You smell good."

Ishida was about to reply in kind but stopped when he realized that, as much as he wished it so, his boyfriend smelled none too pleasant. "I believe that you might have made a mess." Pushing the other teen away, Ishida slowly stood from the couch and offered his hand to his companion. For a moment he didn't think he was going to take it and there was a look resembling a pout on his face, but finally he reached out and let himself be pulled to his feet. "Kurosaki, let me ask you seriously. Do you _want_ to ever use the toilet like a normal person again? I realize that this situation, although strenuous on all of us, helped bring us closer together, I don't think it will be good for us in the long run."

"For now, yeah. It's not really hurting us any and I don't mind it all that much any more. In the end, we'll just have to see what's going to happen in the future."

Ishida led him to his bedroom to change him. After all this had been said and done, they snuggled up on the couch and popped in a movie. The next few hours was filled with laughter from stupid slap-stick humour and the occasional sweet kiss. Things felt good. Now that everything had been laid out in front of him, Ishida didn't feel quite as angry at the world. Now that he understood everyone's positions he didn't feel like frothing at the mouth about every little thing.

Sure he was still a little pissed about Ichigo '_forgetting to tell him_' that he could easily learn to use the bathroom like a seventeen year old again but it almost didn't matter. Their relationship strings were slowly being twirled and sewn back together. Ichigo's father was getting remarried and their hellish last few months were starting to fade into a dream-like state. It was all working to their benefit.

After the movie ended, Ishida slowly stood, and stretched out his limbs. He'd stayed too long in the same position. Looking back he saw that, despite it only being around four o' clock, Ichigo had nodded off again. His orange hair sprawled out on the back of the couch and his left arm draped over the armrest. Ishida could only smile. Turning, he grabbed the blanket off the chair next to him, before placing it over his boyfriend and leaning in to kiss him gently on the forehead.

A short while later, around seven, Ichigo woke to a dimly lit apartment. Dusk was just setting in and gave the living room a nice evening glow. Rubbing his eyes tiredly he glanced around. He noticed a light in the kitchen. Standing he slowly trod towards the light. Ishida was at the stove, stirring something that smelled absolutely delectable. Ichigo voiced his opinion. "That smells fantastic, Ishida."

"Thanks. It'll be done soon so just sit and wait." Ishida replied, continuing to stir. He didn't even bother to look at him. He smiled though when he heard Ichigo obediently follow his orders. A silence filled the room, though it was a comfortable silence, not an awkward one. When he'd finished what he was preparing he set it out in front of them.

"You should've woken me up." Ichigo said as he pushed a fork full of spaghetti into his mouth.

Shrugging Ishida replied, "Whatever. I didn't care. Anyway, after dinner, what would you like to do?" Almost as soon as the words left his mouth he regretted it. The look on Ichigo's face sent shiver's down his back.

"Let's just... Stay in tonight." Smiling, Ichigo slowly ate what was left on his plate.

Ishida's appetite up and walked away.

_**Author's Note:** Next chapter should be the last. Sorry this chapter is so... All over the place. I just wanted to get it written and wasn't sure how to end it. Hopefully the recap helped. Thanks for reading._


	16. It's That Time

**TIME SKIP**

Finally the day was upon him. The day that he been thinking about for nearly five weeks. Looking into the mirror, Isshin stared at his still unshaven face and the groggy look that stared back.

Now that it was time the man wasn't sure he was ready to be married again. Especially not to another man. It wasn't that Renji wasn't a great guy and all, but, for as long as Isshin's human, and Death God's, memory served, he'd only been into women. The sudden change was just shocking. Not to mention that this was going to change his family's relationship slightly too. Deep down he felt like Karin was never going to truly accept it. Even to this day she argued with him about it. She kept telling him that it wasn't cool two guys marrying, and that it was going to tear their family apart. It was non-stop!

Then there was the issue of Ichigo and his... Boyfriend. After this wedding, Isshin knew he'd have no reason to argue about it any more. What he'd done was a step way above what his one and only son was doing.

Isshin sighed as he reached for his razor. Today was going to be a long day. He just knew it. Carefully he shaved off the shaggiest parts of his beard. After this had been accomplished he turned on the shower, stripped, and stepped in. For a few minutes he let the hot water just run down his face and body, letting it wake him up a bit. Once some of the kinks had been worked out he lathered up and worked some shampoo and conditioner into his hair. After letting it sit for about a minute he rinsed off and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist. Stepping back in front of the mirror he grabbed his toothbrush and began to scrub at his teeth.

Once he was satisfied his fresh breath would last the day, he grabbed his comb off the edge of the sink and began working his short hair into it's typical faux-mowhawk. Once it was perfect he worked some gel into it to make sure it stayed. Finally his bathroom routine was complete. Smiling once into the mirror to check that it looked okay, Isshin exited back into his room.

Inside his room he let his towel slip to the floor. On his bed he had laid out his suit that he'd be wearing. Both his slacks, and his blazer, were bright, almost blinding white. A purple shirt was laid out next to it with a blood-red tie that was a stark contrast to the white. On top of his shirt was a pair of silk, black, boxers. Sighing, he picked them up, and examined them. He hadn't worn silk boxers in... Well he couldn't even remember the last time he'd worn silk anything. _Probably not since I married my children's mother. _He thought sadly as he shook his head, bending over to slip the boxers on. Next he grabbed the pair of slacks. Also, after close examination, he pulled them on over his boxers, making sure that they didn't bunch up anywhere. Lastly he pulled on the long-sleeve shirt, and tied his tie. "I'll put the blazer on later." He muttered to himself. "I don't want to take the chance that I'll get it dirty."

Before leaving his room he checked his tie in the mirror one more time, making sure it was perfectly straight. He ambled down the stairs to the kitchen where all three of his children sat at the table eating breakfast. As soon as he came into their sights Ichigo said cheerfully. "You look sharp dad. Nice."

Yuzu followed with, "Otou-san, you look wonderful! But maybe you shouldn't have put your nice clothes on now. What if they get dirty?"

"I'll be extra careful, Yuzu and thank you, Ichigo." Isshin replied sheepishly, blushing a little. It felt weird to be complimented by his oldest child when he'd only ever been insulted. As he thought that he pulled out a chair at the table and sat. As soon as he'd gotten comfortable a heaping plate of food was placed in front of him. Looking up with a questioning glint in his eyes, he asked, "Isn't that a bit much?"

"You'll need it. Maybe it'll help chase any jitter bugs away." Yuzu replied, smiling as wide as she could.

Blinking a few times his gaze fell back to the plate of food. For a moment he didn't do anything but finally he picked up his chopsticks and began eating. He ate very slowly and every movement was calculated so that he could make sure that no food fell. After only about half, maybe even three-fourths, of the plate was empty, he was completely stuffed. He couldn't eat another bite. Exhaling he leaned back in his chair slightly and placed his hands over his belly. "Breakfast was wonderful." He said quietly, watching his youngest child take his plate to the sink. "But I think it was a bit much for papa."

"That's alright, otou-chan. I can just save it for later or if you don't think you're going to eat it I'll just throw it out." Yuzu replied, bringing the plate over to the sink where she patiently waited for a reply.

"There's not much left so we might as well just throw it out." Isshin replied, straightening up. "Also," he started, "we need to meet Urahara at his shop around noon so that we can get you girls to Soul Society properly. Ichigo, you'll be accompanying them."

"Sure." Ichigo replied as he stood. Grabbing his plate he took it the sink, rinsed it and then proceeded to head back upstairs. It was only about ten-thirty but he wanted to get ready. Once he was in his room he stripped out of his clothes and grabbed the towel that was hanging from the back of his desk chair. He wrapped it around himself and then headed for the bathroom.

He took a long, hot bath. He let the water wash away the weariness he'd been feeling lately. Although he acted chipper his body, and mind, were exhausted. It had been a long year and the fact that it was coming to a close, in a way, was a strange idea to him. Foreign. Ichigo didn't know what it was going to be like having Renji as his step-dad, or having his dad accepting his and Ishida's relationship. Even though he hadn't said anything since they'd gotten back together, there were still the occasional disdainful glances and a spark of disappointment in his eyes. It was hurtful but he ignored the pang of guilt he felt in his gut when he saw those looks.

Letting out a sigh he removed himself from the shower and made the short trek back to his room. Once inside he saw that his father had laid out a suit for him. Both the pants, and the blazer, were a deep, onyx black. The long-sleeve shirt that was to be worn under it was of a neon-orange nature. The tie laid out next to it was colored a pure, innocent white. A fresh diaper had also been laid out, a pair of pink-ish boxers set next to it.

_At least he's efficient when he's in a good mood. _Ichigo thought, shaking his head slightly. As a few stay thoughts wandered through his head he began dressing himself. First the diaper, then the boxers, then his pants which were a little snug on him. After he'd zipped up the slacks he reached for the silky dress shirt. As he was about to pull it on he realized he'd forgotten to brush his teeth and if anything dripped from his mouth while he was brushing, it would stain the shirt. Sighing he put it down and headed once more for the bathroom. As quickly as possible he brushed his teeth. After inspecting their cleanliness, and satisfied that they were white enough, he walked back to his room where he now threw on the rest of the outfit. When he got to tying his tie he found he couldn't do it. It had been so long that he had forgotten the proper way of doing it. Sighing, he pulled a pair of socks out of dresser, and then headed downstairs to ask for help. Inside the living room is where he found his dad, lazing back on the couch, his eyes not really focused on anything.

"You're not getting cold feet are you?" Ichigo asked, only somewhat joking. He knew that this was a big step in his father's life. Anyone would be scared when jumping off a cliff into the unknown. At the same time he knew it was a leap he had to take in order to move on.

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about." Isshin replied, looking back at his son.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and approached his dad, holding the two ends of his untied tie. "I'll let you keep living in the delusion. Anyway, help me with my tie old-man. I forgot how to tie it."

"Is that any way to ask someone for favour?" The older man turned away, secretly smiling. Things felt normal around his son again which he greatly appreciated. And... Though it was completely off topic he was kind of getting cold feet about the whole wedding thing. It just seemed too unreal. Everything about it. But it was too late to turn back now. He'd been engaged for almost two months and he was happy with Renji. There was absolutely no reason to run away.

"Old-man, I'll find someone else if you don't help."

At that Isshin turned around with fake tears running down his face, as usual. "You're so mean! Can't I even get a please?"

"Nope." Came the blunt reply.

Still sobbing Isshin wiped away the tears and stood, striding over to Ichigo. When he came within reach he grabbed the ends of the tie and before another word could be exchanged he was smoothing it, and Ichigo's shirt, out. "You look great, son."

"Thanks Dad, but I'm sure you and Renji will look even better."

Isshin blushed and turned away. "I'm sure you're right."

"By the way dad. Have you thought about where you're going to go on your honeymoon? That's a pretty big deal, right?"

Isshin's entire face lit up and he choked up, at a loss for words. "H-h-honeymoon? What are you t-talking about, oh son of mine? Why in the world w-would I go on a h-h-honeymoon? It's just a wedding. My second one in fact!" His heart thumped in his chest as he thought of different scenarios. He had, in fact, thought about where they would go. Immediately he'd shot down the idea of going though. It was his second wedding and he already had children. (As old as they were.) Adults with children didn't go on a honeymoon.

Once again the teen rolled his eyes and replied, "It doesn't matter that it's your second wedding. I'm sure you and Renji would want to be alone on your first night together as a married couple."

"Well I've thought about it yes but we never discussed it. We don't really need to. We'll just go somewhere close." Isshin muttered, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "It's not that big of a deal, really. Usually honeymoon's are saved for virgin couples who haven't had experience with each other-"

"That's too much information dad." Ichigo interrupted. "And you should still go on one. I'm sure the girls don't want to hear you and Renji's passionate love-making. When is he going to move in with us, by the way? I haven't seen any of his stuff lying around the house yet."

"Don't change the subject so suddenly!" Isshin cried indignantly, swinging around to face his son. "And you shouldn't be talking about your parent in such a way!"

"Parents." Ichigo corrected.

"He's not our parent yet." Came a new voice. Both men looked up and glanced over at the stairs where Karin stood in her dress clothes. For maybe the second time in her life she wore as dress. It was completely white and the design was plain. Had it not been for the fabric it could have been easily mistaken as a slip.

"Karin, you're beautiful!" Isshin gushed, leaping towards her, his arms out in preparation for a hug. Before he even an arms length away he was kicked backwards, landing with a resounding crash against the wall. "Don't be so abusive!" He whined, rubbing his head.

She humphed and crossed her arms. After a few moments she turned her gaze on her brother. "Don't refer to him as a parent yet. That man won't be family for at least another two hours. You're getting ahead of yourself."

"Karin, don't be so stiff about it. Dad is finally going to be happy again. You should be happy for him too-"

"My dad is marrying another man and my brother has a boyfriend who is eventually going to end up being his husband. I have nothing to be happy about. You can be in a relationship for as long as you want, and do whatever you want with each other, but you shouldn't be marrying each other." Was her harsh reply.

Another timid voice joined the conversation. "Karin, there's nothing with this. Some day you and I will find someone we love very much and we'll marry them too. If they love each other than gender should have no part of whether or not they should marry."

"Yuzu you're too open minded. They're men you know! Our older brother will never give us nieces or nephews."

Yuzu simply shrugged as she appeared from the top of the steps. Her dress was a vibrant, daisy yellow with a long, nearly floor-length, ruffled skirt. She had tied her short hair back into a pony tail and then clipped it to the back of her head. There was a very light shadow of make-up on her pale face. In reply she said, "Just because we may never have nieces and nephews that are our own blood doesn't mean we'll never have any. Personally I'm happy for dad and for nii-chan."

Karin threw her hands up in dismay and turned away from them. "We have to leave now anyway so let's get a move on. It's better to be a little early than late, right?" It was obvious her mood was sour but it hardly seemed to affect Isshin which was for the better of all of them.

Ichigo chuckled as he followed his younger sister out the door. It was kind of funny how much her attitude changed when it came to certain things. A month ago she didn't care who was dating who or that her dad was getting married. It's like it didn't sink in until right this very second.

A short while later they were in the basement of Urahara's shop standing at the base of the senkai gate. Urahara was smiling as he observed, "You look pretty good, Kurosaki-san. And you as well girls."

Isshin shrugged and replied, "Don't try and flatter me. I look like a fool."

Urahara smiled and shook his head. "Kurosaki-san you should give yourself a bit more credit. But we can discuss that later. Right now we need to get your two lovely children to Soul Society so they can attend this big wedding of yours."

"It's not that big..."

"Only every shinigami you've ever known or talked to in that place. I'd consider that pretty big." The man chuckled. "Anyway, let's get the show on the road. Ichigo you'll accompany them over and we'll see you the one side. Tesai-san, please put his body somewhere safe for now." The big man nodded and waited until Ichigo shed his skin before lugging it over his shoulder and towing it away.

"Will we have to worry about the sweeper this time?" Ichigo asked, remembering the last time he had used the gate. It hadn't gone so well and he sure as hell didn't want to repeat it. "And will we be enter through one of the four gates without any problem?"

"You'll be fine. All of the guards have already been told of your arrival. You should be perfectly safe and this time for sure I know the sweeper won't be coming through. I'd suggest making it there, though, as quick as possible."

"Of course." Ichigo nodded and then turned to his sisters. "Let's get going. We'll meet dad there. We have to go this way though." The orangette nodded towards the gate.

"Why?" Karin demanded.

"Because the last time I checked, you aren't a soul and we're going to a place called _soul society_. It's called that for a reason." Ichigo replied.

"And why don't you have to worry about it?"

"Because I'm a shinigami, that's why. Not to mention I can't open my own senkai gates because I'm not a member of one of the thirteen protection squads. This is pretty much my choice."

Karin stared at him for a moment, sighed, and then stepped inside the gate. Yuzu followed close behind, sticking like glue to her sisters side. Looking back for a brief second, Ichigo followed after them.

As soon as they were out of site the younger of the two men turned to the elder. "Are you sure you're ready for this, Isshin? This is a big step. I'll support you every step of the way but this... This is huge."

Sighing Isshin leaned against the nearest rock and rubbed his eyes. "I'm ready. I think. This will be a major change for me _and_ my kids. Well, more of a change for the girls than Ichigo because Renji _is_ one of his best friends but... Yeah. Thinking of it that way weirds me out a little. I've never done anything like this before. This isn't like fighting hollows or losing my position in the squads. It's a completely different ballpark and I'm truthfully feeling a little out of my element."

"Well," Urahara grinned, "I think you'll be okay. I'll see you after the ceremony so get your butt moving."

"Sure. No problem." Isshin grinned too and stepped inside the gate. He had planned on having Renji open the gate so it'd be more private but at the very last moment he decided he didn't want to do it that way. His nerves would have ruined everything.

The church was completely full, wall-to-wall, front to back; hell even the balcony was full. It was much larger than Isshin had been expecting and it was sending his nerves all to hell. Renji stood up at the altar dressed in a suit just as white as fresh snow. A blood red, silk shirt, showed underneath the white blazer and a deep purple tie complimented the outfit. His usually flowing red hair was tied into a neat braid that was thrown over his left shoulder. He was smiling a smile that lit up his entire face. Isshin on the other hand stood at the other end of the aisle shaking like a leaf. His hands gripped each other in the front of him and a few droplets of sweat appeared on his forehead. He had to take a deep breath to keep himself from collapsing. He was too busy with his own thoughts that he didn't notice his son appear behind him and clamp him on the shoulder.

"Seriously dad. Chill. This isn't your first time getting married so there's no use getting nervous over it."

"Yes but the first time I got married I was watching your mother get walked down the aisle by her father, not the other way around. Well, minus the father part." Isshin gave a nervous laugh. "It's the same but completely different. Not to mention when I married your mother I didn't feel like half the world was watching me."

Ichigo actually chuckled. His father didn't tend to make him laugh but the statement was funny. "Dad, it's all in your imagination. All you have to do is remember to breathe. If you do that much you'll make it through this in one piece." Ichigo assured him. Just then the traditional music began to play. Ichigo gave one last smile and then made his way up to the altar where he stood back. (He was his dad's best man after all.)

Taking one more shuddering breath Isshin started the long walk down the aisle. He felt the eyes follow him every step of the way; watching to see if he would misstep or make a mistake. He kept breathing and forced himself to remain calm. Everything was going to be fine and he knew it. He reached the steps leading to the altar and took them slowly, one at a time. Finally he came to rest in front of Renji. As soon as he saw how calm the man was it was like something switched inside of him. He stopped sweating and every single nerve slowed. He took a rattling breath and was calm.

There was a moment of silence as everyone sat down and the priest opened the bible to begin the ceremony. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in celebration of this matrimony between Kurosaki Isshin and Abarai Renji. It is a wondrous event in which we should all celebrate. If there is anyone in the crowd who disapproves this union, speak your thoughts now, or forever hold your peace." When no one raised their voice he continued, "Now, since I have been asked to keep this short, we will go straight to the vows." He turned to the redhead and said, "Renji, do you take this man to be your husband in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, through good times and bad, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Renji said, his smile growing just the slightest bit brighter.

Now the priest turned to Isshin. "And do you, Isshin, take this man to be your husband in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, through good times and bad, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Isshin replied, the smile that had been wavering growing stronger.

"Then, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you married. You may now kiss each other." The preacher closed the bible and smiled. He watched as the two men took each others hands, leaned in, and kissed each other on the lips. Another brief silence fell over the crowd but then a huge roar erupted as people let out hoots and hollers of joy, and a few of mild disgust. There were many congratulations thrown in and a few of the more rowdy crowd rushed up to slap both Renji, and Isshin on the back. The two of them were smiling like nothing else in the world mattered right then and it didn't. Everything was the way it should have been.

After the crowd settled down the milled out of the chapel-like area and headed to where the reception was to be held. The two men stayed behind for a moment though for a minute alone. When the last person had left the room the two leaned in and kissed each other, wrapping their arms around familiar bodies. When they fell apart Renji said, "I know this will sound sappy, and it ain't my style but I swear this is the happiest day of my life."

"So it really doesn't bother you at all that you've just married the man of your dreams? I was pretty sure you were crushing fairly hard on that Kuchiki girl. What's her name? Rukia." Isshin said, smiling. "And this is the second happiest day of my life. No offense to you but my happiest will always be when I married my wife. Nothing will ever change that."

Renji shrugged. "I get that. I don't care if it's your second as long as it ranks in your top third and to tell you the truth? I was nervous about today and I'm never nervous about anything. I like Rukia but I think, as time has gone on, she's become more of a sister to me than dating material, no offense to her. Not to mention that she can find a much nicer, much smarter, guy than little ol' me."

"Give yourself a bit of credit, kid. You're not so bad. Anyway, we should get to the reception before people start drawing wrong conclusions."

Renji laughed and let go of his husband. "I suppose you're right." Without waiting to see if Isshin would follow Renji made his way make down the aisle and out the doors.

The reception had gone well but Isshin was glad to be back home, away from all the noise the hub-bub and the it's-all-about-him-ness. He didn't like having all the attention on him. It would have been better if he could have just melted into the shadows or something like that.

Sighing, he loosened his tie. All of a sudden a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist, pulling him back until he hit something solid. He smiled but he couldn't help but be a little irritated. "Renji, how do you still have energy left after all of that?"

Renji shrugged and buried his nose into the crook of Isshin's neck as he replied, "I'm used to dealing with those idiots. I seem them every day after all. They're not so bad when they're not completely drunk."

"Well this old man can't take all their energy. I'm tired and ready to sleep."

"Sure. But just tell me one thing, Isshin. Has your thoughts about Ichigo and Ishida changed any? Is it easier for you to understand now? I mean seriously. After taking this big of a step in your life I would think you'd be fine. I need to know. Just to make sure."

"I can't say that I'm completely okay with it but I don't think I can deny them any longer. I have to remind myself that now I'm pretty much the same as they are. Life is going to be different now, and I'm sure I'll still fight some of what they do but I'll get over it. I hope."

"Sure. Let's get some sleep."

The two of them undressed and crawled into bed, holding each other loosely in their arms. Both men had a satisfied smile attached to their faces like nothing could change their mood. It had been a long, hard, couple of months but they had made it through and both had come out better men. Isshin especially. From then on they were going to do the best they could to live the life any person would want to live.

Life was perfect.


	17. Epilogue

_**Please Read: This takes place a few years after Renji and Isshin get married. Ichigo is no longer in diapers and everything is hunky dory.**_

Epilogue

A Few Years Later...

Donny sat awkwardly at the unfamiliar kitchen table. He'd never been to the kids house before but he had seemed cool. Now that he was sitting here though, it felt very awkward, and very much like he didn't belong. His eyes traced the kitchen walls, and as far around as they could before scanning back again. _It's got a very nice vibe to it. _He decided.

As he waited his leg began jiggling and his thumbs started to twiddle. Being impatient, as he was, he found it very difficult to wait for the orange haired kid who had brought him home. About ten minutes into waiting another person appeared in the room. He had long, slightly wavy, red hair. Tattoo's zigged and zagged their way down his partially exposed torso. There appeared to be a permanent scowl on his face though he also faint laugh lines along the corner of his eyes. Donny was clueless as to who this person was but kept his mouth shut. The man didn't appear to notice him either and went about his business.

A minute or so later his friend finally came out, dressed in a loose fitting white t-shirt and a pair of tight blue jeans. "Yo Donny. Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Ichigo," he started in his somewhat broken Japanese, "I was waiting for you. Are you ready to study?"

The orange-haired college student plopped down in the chair adjacent to Donny's and leaned back. "Not quite yet. We have to wait for Ishida to get here. He'll be here soon."

Nodding Donny looked around the room again, hoping to make some sort of small-talk. Finally he noticed that the redhead was still in the room, making himself busy at the sink. "Ichigo." He paused. "Who is this man? He doesn't look like family...?" The question was seen easily in his eyes.

"Oh. Him? He's my step-dad, Renji." Ichigo replied, his eyes wide as if he'd just noticed the guy.

"I thought you lived with your dad and that your mum passed when you were little?" The blond felt even more confused now. Perhaps he needed to brush up on his Japanese again.

Ichigo chuckled a little. "He's my dad's husband. They got married a few years back." When the puzzled look came over his Australian friend's face he was a little taken-aback. It had been a long time since someone had seemed so confused that his dad and Renji were married. "What's with that look? Have you never seen a gay couple before?" He asked, still smiling though it was a bit more forced now. If his friend turned out to be homophobic he wasn't sure how he was going to deal with it.

"Never a married one." He admitted after finding his voice again. "So your dad, your first dad I mean, is a homosexual?" It was a first, for Donny, to hear about an honest-to-goodness gay married couple. "And how much of an age difference is there? I thought your father was in his mid to late forties."

_Depends on which years you're talking about. _Ichigo thought. Truthfully he wasn't sure how many years apart they'd be. His dad had been alive for a few hundred years before Renji had come around. Renji was around a hundred and fifty years old according to his life in soul society but his age according to humans was only in his mid-twenties. (Maybe twenty-five.) Quickly he came up with a lie. There was no way he was going to tell the boy that his father was twice his step-dad's age. "They're roughly eight years apart. Renji has just aged better than my dad."

"That's a fairly large gap?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Love has no boundaries I guess... So are you anti-gay or something? What's with all the questions?"

"I didn't mean to offend you. I have nothing against free-love. It's just odd for me to hear about it so openly. Many people are very ashamed of themselves when they are like your parents. But, Ichigo, you never did answer my original question-"

"Technically he's not gay. And he's not really bisexual either. Renji was kind of exception for him. He forced himself on my dad during a really rough part of my life in hopes that it would help him better understand me. It just so happened it turned into love. Renji isn't gay either... At least not that I know of-"

"Don't get snarky you little brat." Renji said suddenly as he turned off the faucet. "You know damn well I'm not gay and you also know damn well why what happened between your father and me happened. Don't go twisting the facts to fit your own personal amusement." He turned to glare at his step-son.

"Shut-up Renji. Go get cozy with my father or something and stop eve's dropping."

Donny watched in silent amazement at their interactions. It felt much different than many of the traditional families he had met over the last year or so. They were completely at ease with each other and joked around freely. Although their words were harsh there was absolutely zero malice. "You have a very odd family, Ichigo, but I think I like it."

"That wouldn't be the first time I heard that. Well, at least the part about my family being weird, but it's definitely a first to hear someone tell me that they _like_ that my family is this way." Just as he finished speaking Ishida came into the room clad in a white t-shirt with a blue cross-shape slightly off kilter, and a pair of skinny-jeans that were so tight they literally clung to every last one of his feminine curves. "Oh Ishida. Took you long enough. I had enough time to explain my dad's relationship you took so long."

Frowning Ishida strode over to the table, pushed his glasses up, crossed his arms over his chest and replied, "Well excuse me. This was very short notice. I can't just appear on your whims. I have other duties you know."

"I know. I'm just teasing so chill. Oh yeah, Donny, this is Ishida. We've been friend's for a while now. Four or five years I think. And Ishida this is one of our foreign exchange students at the University, Donny. He's from Australia."

"It's nice to meet you." Donny fumbled to get to his feet and hold out his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine." Was Ishida's simple reply as he too held out his hand. They had a brief handshake before letting go. Turning back to the orange-haired child Ishida leaned in and quickly brushed his lip against the boys, having already forgotten that he was angry, and said, "I'm going to get some water. I feel like I haven't had a thing to drink in days."

"Sure."

"Ichigo."

"Yes?"

"What was that?"

Turning back to the blond he blinked and then it clicked. He'd forgotten a very important detail about their relationship. "Ishida is also my boyfriend. Well, more accurately, my fiancee."

"Are _you_ gay?"

"Yup. One hundred percent."

The other boy shook his head in wonderment. Trying not to be impolite, but awfully curious, he asked, "Is everyone in your family...?"

"No no no. Like I said. My dad isn't really gay, my mom had never kissed another girl in her life, and both my sisters have very doting boyfriends whom, although they won't admit it, they're very attached to." Ichigo replied nonchalantly although it didn't bother him a bit which it really didn't. He got the feeling that Donny had never been so exposed before.

"I-I see." He said as the thoughts tumbled around in his head. "Tell me. What's it like kissing another boy anyway?"

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

"Of course I have."

"It's like that, only that they have less chest." Ichigo replied jokingly, his smirk perfectly casual now.

"How would you know what it's like to kiss a girl? You just told me you were completely, one hundred percent gay."

"He's kissed a girl or two in his life. For quite awhile he was a huge heart-breaker." Ishida replied suddenly as he appeared back before them. "He didn't know he was gay until just a few years back."

"Just a few years back?"

"I was seventeen when I really came to terms with it. I had figured I was since I was about fifteen." Ichigo clarified, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend as he sat in the seat next to him. "Anyway, let's get to studying. That's what we're here to do right?"

"Oh. Right." Donny replied.

A few hours passed with them sitting at the kitchen table with their textbooks opened wide and pencils furiously taking notes on open notebooks. Throughout the entire period Donny couldn't help but keep glancing at the two boys across from him. He was becoming more and more curious as to how it felt to kiss another man; to do all those things you did with a woman with a man; he wanted to know. Finally it was too hard to concentrate on studying. "Ichigo, perhaps we can take a break? We've been at this for almost three hours."

Ichigo nodded his consent as he stretched one way and then another. As he did his shirt came up, exposing just the slightest bit of his midriff. Donny took note of how smooth skin appeared and how toned it was. There didn't seem to be fat _anywhere_. "Let's go watch a movie or something. We can finish studying afterwards."

"That sounds like a good plan." Ishida replied as he too stretched. Although his body was a bit lankier, Donny noted, it was almost as toned as his boyfriends. _Maybe it's just a stereotype but I thought gay couples tended to like one of the two being a bit smaller than the other. Which reminds me... I'm curious to know who tops in this relationship or if it's joint? If I had to take a guess I would say that Ichigo would have to be the more dominant. _"What should we watch?"

"Anything as long as it's not some cheesy horror film." Ishida replied, standing and pushing his glasses up his nose. "I see enough horror without watching someone spew their awful cliché writing on the big screen."

"Are you sure you're just not scared?" Donny asked, teasingly.

Ishida humped as a defensive air came about him. "Why would I be scared of something that is clearly fiction?" He jerked when Ichigo slapped him in the butt. "What was that for?"

"Just testing how jumpy you are." Ichigo replied, standing as well. "Anyway, let's go see what's on Netflix... Or maybe what's on demand?"

Donny shrugged and finally stood. He didn't particularly care what they watched.

Having decided the three of them went into the living room and made themselves comfortable. Ichigo sat in the middle of the couch with the boys on either sides of him. Picking up the remote he flicked on the tv and began surfing channels. After having found nothing he proceeded to turn on Netflix where, after a few minutes of bickering, they decided to watch Night of the Living Dead. Ishida had protested greatly.

"Didn't I say I didn't want to watch any cheesy horror films?"

"You'll live. Unless..." Ichigo leaned over and dug his teeth gently into the flesh of the boys exposed arm. "You get bitten."

Ishida shook him off and glared at him, wiping the saliva left on the arm of the couch. "You're so immature." He declared, folding his arms over his chest.

Snickering Ichigo pressed play on the remote and got comfortable. About half an hour into the movie, his attention was caught on the fidgeting of his Australian friend. He noticed that every few minutes or so the blond would glance over at him, his eyes tracing up and down his body once before returning to the screen. After the tenth time or so of getting caught, Ichigo got an idea. One that would rock the innocent kids world. Before putting his plan to action he leaned up and whispered it, as discreetly as possible, into Ishida's ear. A faint smile crept onto his face and he nodded ever so slightly.

Slowly Ichigo pulled back. Then, casually as ever he let his hand creep it's way over Donny's lap. If the kid noticed he didn't say anything. When it finally came to rest it rested right where a small lump had started forming. Ever so slightly he rubbed it, going in gentle circles. All of a sudden Donny shifted and when Ichigo glanced at his face, he noticed that it was stretched in a painfully blank expression.

"C-could you please not do that?" Donny stammered, shifting again as he tried to maneuver his way out of Ichigo's reach.

"What are you talking about, Donny? I'm not doing anything." Ichigo replied innocently. His hand slid down a little until it was right beneath where the kids balls would be. His fingers rubbed the spot gently, doing it exactly the way he knew Ishida liked it. A soft groan escaped Donny's lips.

"Will you guys pipe down? I'm trying to watch this movie." Ishida chided, pushing his glasses up his nose and sneering at them.

"I'm sorry. I thought you said you didn't even wanna watch this movie? And Donny says I'm doing something to him and I'm not, I swear." Ichigo said sarcastically, rolling his eyes for effect. His fingers wrapped gently around the now prominent bulge and gave just a slight tug. The blond groaned a now less concealed groan.

Unsuccessfully moving away, Donny whimpered as his body further betrayed him. As he had never been with guys, and never thought of them sexually, he didn't even know he was capable of getting hard because of them. He didn't want to get hard because of other guys. It felt so wrong and yet here he was, damn near melting under the touch of a boy he'd known for barely six months. "Please, stop, Ichigo. I don't mind your sexuality but it's not my thing, I swear."

Chuckling Ichigo replied, "I still don't understand what you're talking about."

"If we're going to do... This... Can we go somewhere private? And Ishida-san, can't you see what your b-boyfriend is doing to me?" Donny couldn't help but stumble over the word boyfriend when it came to two boys. It felt off and it felt funny coming out of his mouth.

Ishida sneered for a moment longer and then smiled. "He's requested we move somewhere a little more... Private. I don't know if that's such a good idea though. Things might get a little bit... Hot."

Ichigo sighed and let his hand drop away as if he hadn't been doing anything at all. "Well, if he insists, I guess we have no choice right?"Grinning now he picked up the remote that was sitting on the coffee table and flipped off the t.v. Then slowly he got to his feet and turned to the two boys still sitting on the couch and said, "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's hop to it."

The two of them glanced at each other for just a brief moment before hoisting themselves onto their feet. Shoving their hands into their pockets they followed the orange-haired boy up the stairs and to his room.

As soon as they were inside Ichigo closed, and locked, the door behind him. "We don't want any interruptions." He clarified after getting a look from the blond. "Now this is where the real fun can start. I still don't understand what you thought I was doing to you down there but I think I know exactly what you want me to do up here." Slowly he approached the kid, taking him by the shoulders, and turning him around. Once this was done he wrapped his arms carefully around his waist and pulled him closer and closer until his cock was pressed into Donny's back. Gently he rocked his hips back and forth, creating friction between them. A moment or two later Ishida came from the front and wrapped his arms around the both of them. He forced himself to press his own hardening member against the others throbbing erection. He too rocked his hips back and forth to create friction between them. Donny let out a low growl and leaned his head back until it was resting on Ichigo's shoulder.

"You seem to like that, Donny." Ichigo commented, still grinning. "Let's see if we can get you going a little more." Leaning over his opposite shoulder Ichigo took Ishida's lips between his own and sucked on them, kissing the boy until neither one could breathe any more. When he had leaned in he had crushed his body closer into the Australian's, causing the tip of his hardening cock in between his buttocks. Not enough to penetrate him, but enough. He let out another low moan. It was like he couldn't stop himself.

"Do you wanna see something hot, Donny? Something that will really get you going?" Ichigo asked. He was actually really enjoying this. He had never experienced something like this before and it was actually kind of fun. It would be fun to completely obliterate the kids innocent mind and take it over with normal perviness of a young man.

Without waiting for a reply he unwrapped himself and took Ishida with him, pulling him off to the side. As soon as Donny was no longer between them he leaned in and kissed him again. It was long, passionate, and as he did so he shimmied Ishida's pants down until they were around his hips. Leaning back and glancing at the boy first, Ichigo knelt down in front of him, and pulled down his boxers. The erection that had been hidden now popped full out in front of them all. Once he was fully exposed Ichigo took the thick member in his hands and began gently stroking, going from base to tip, playing a little bit with the slit in the crown. A pleasant, but subtle, groan escaped the boys lips. Ichigo felt the boys eyes on him as he did this. What he was about to do next was going to shock him to his core.

He put his mouth against it, kissing him along the shaft and at the base. He sucked on one ball and then the other and then began kissing along the shaft again. When he reached the top he swirled his tongue once, twice, three times around it before engulfing him in the warm cavern called his mouth. He sucked hard on it, taking it in as far as he could go; practically deep throating it. As he drew groans from his boyfriend, as he felt the sudden tug at his hair, he began humming. The vibrations went all the way through the kids lower half.

"Oh God, Kurosaki. That feels amazing." Ishida said as his fingers threaded through the fine orange hair. "Why can't you be like this when we _don't_ have an audience?"  
Ichigo chuckled but didn't reply. He continued on for another few minutes before pulling back and licking his lips. "Donny why don't you come try, hmm? I won't mind watching." As soon as the words left his lips, Donny shook his head. "Come on kid, loosen up. It won't do you any harm to try. Come on." Ichigo pushed himself to his feet and went to grab the boy by the arm, guiding him until he was in front of Ishida. Softly he pushed him down to his knees. The kids eyes were completely wild. Frightened almost. "Donny, man, are you okay? Seriously. I don't want you to think we're going to rape you or something. You just seemed really interested in what we do and it's hard to explain and really I think it would be more awkward for you to watch some gay porn video online because it would be people you didn't know."

"I-I'm fine... I think. But man I'm scared."

"Scared of what? We'll stop right here if we're the ones scaring you. Trust me, man. We're not bad people and we don't need you getting the wrong idea that all gays are beasts. There are enough people in this world like that already."

Donny shook his head. "I'm not scared of that. I'm scared that I might find out something about myself that I think I would have rather kept hidden."

Ichigo chuckled an empty laugh. "Trust me dude. Keeping something hidden can really... Tear you apart. Anyway, let's just try okay. Ishida will help guide you along. Make it easier for you. Keep your knee's spread though." To his slight surprise he nodded. He opened his legs a little wider so that they made a triangle shape. His, shaking, fingers reached up and took Ishida's cock between them.

Ishida quietly instructed him, "Just do it like you would do to yourself. That is if you've masturbated before. If not, do it like you've imagined doing it." Once again the boy nodded. Closing his eyes, and taking a very long, very deep breath, he began stroking it as he had seen his friend do only a few moments before. His callused fingers ran the length of it, tracing the one or two protruding veins with the pad of his index finger. He could still feel a thin layer of Ichigo's saliva and it made him shiver just the tiniest bit. It felt... Strange... to be touching another man but not altogether unpleasant.

As his fingers continued their work he suddenly felt someone touching his thighs and when he looked down he was shocked to find that Ichigo had slid between his legs and was staring at his crotch. A moment later and there was this none-too-gentle tug on his jeans as they slid over his hips and down his legs until they sat around his thighs. Not a minute later his boxers had followed leaving his own throbbing erection exposed. His face flushed a bright red and his hands dropped to try and cover himself but he was stopped. Glancing up he saw a reassuring smile on Ishida's face and for some reason it calmed him.

"Just relax, Donny. We're just trying to give you the best experience you can have. Just keep doing what you were doing and relax." Ishida instructed him, letting going of the boys wrist and caressing the side of his face. "Kurosaki knows exactly what he's doing so leave it to him." His spindly fingers found their way to the soft, virgin hair. It was just begging to be touched. (Much like the rest of the boy.)

Donny nodded and went back to what he was doing. A soft gasp escaped him when warm fingers wrapped themselves slowly around his manhood, stroking him the same way he was stroking the other. Shaking his head he focused on doing what he had been doing. It became increasingly difficult as the expert fingers worked their magic. At some point he stopped moving his hands and tilted his head back as the feelings overwhelmed him. Every sensation was electric and was lighting up his body. His skin was extra-sensitive to touch. A mewl escaped his lips when his Asian friend seemed to hit just the right spot. It didn't make sense to him, at all, why one spot in particular was sensitive. In fact he didn't know it was even possible.

"Donny, you doing okay?"

Gulping Donny nodded. His hands rested on the lowest part of Ishida's stomach and his fingers were kneading the skin. He was trying oh so very hard to keep his shit together and it wasn't working.

"Let's try something else. Has a girl ever given you head, Donny?"

"No." He admitted, letting his head flop forward so it too rested on the glasses boy stomach.

"Do you know what giving head means?"

"It was what Ichigo was doing earlier right? It's like sucking someone off."

"That's right. Would you be willing to try that or is that too much?"

"No. I'll try."

"I'm glad to see you're the adventurous type."

"I doubt this is being adventurous." He replied. A silence fell over them after his reply. The two waited patiently for something to happen and when it did it was wonderful. Donny's hands closed around the base and it placed his lips hesitantly at the tip. It was slightly wet and let a bitter taste. Closing his eyes and shaking his head again Donny closed his mouth around it, letting all the tastes, and flavours, filter into his mouth. It was a shocking flavour and he nearly pulled back but he stopped himself. Once his mouth had gotten used to it it didn't bother him. It wasn't a nice flavour, but it wasn't completely nasty either.

Slowly he let his mouth work it's way down to the base, following Ichigo's movements as an example. Ishida let out a very soft groan and his fingers, which had clamped down on the boys shoulders, curled and dug themselves into the soft flesh. They kneaded the skin until faint marks were left behind.

"You're good, Donny. Really good." Ishida said, closing his own eyes and leaning his head back.

Well all this was going on, Ichigo had continued his own work on the boys hardened member. Now that he was sucking his boyfriend off though it was time to surprise him. Especially having heard that he'd never had a blowjob before. Ichigo pushed himself up until his face was directly in front of the dripping member. Only a mere second later it was in his mouth. He was surprised by the different taste. It was much different from the usual but not bad. As soon as his lips had passed over the crown he'd felt a shift in Donny's body. It was very slight but he was caught by surprise. The moan that escaped made it clear though that he was enjoying it.

This only went on for five or six minutes before they all pulled away from each other. Ichigo slid out from under Donny, and Donny pulled back from Ishida, and Ishida stepped away from both boys. They all looked at each other for a moment before both Ishida and Ichigo smiled.

"Do you think we could go further or do you think we've pushed our luck too far already?" Ichigo asked, smirking as he sat up.

"I think we'd have to ask him now wouldn't we?" Ishida replied snidely. "So Donny, what'll be? There's a lot more we could possibly show you but I don't think we'd be up for it."

"Show me." Donny didn't even hesitate to reply. His mind was whirring with the different possibilities of what could potentially happen next and his erection wasn't going away. It was obvious that he was getting turned on by both experiencing, and watching, all these things.

Chuckling Ichigo got to his feet and strutted over to Ishida. Without a moments notice he wrapped his long arms around the skinny neck and pressed his lips into the other boys, his kiss passionate enough to leave bruise marks. Meanwhile Ishida's hands got busy unbuckling his boyfriends pants. He was the only one still wearing them. As soon as they were undone he pushed the down as far as he could go before he pulled back and ordered, "Loose them." A second later and Ichigo was completely naked except for his t-shirt. To Donny he ordered, "There is a tube of lube in Kurosaki's top most left desk drawer. Get it for me." The boy immediately did as he was told. Within the next thirty seconds or so Ishida's three main fingers were covered in the slippery liquid.

His fingers traced the lower contours of his lovers back before sliding between the firm butt-cheek's and searching for the prize he knew waited within. Once he found it he pushed one finger through the slightly looser ring of muscles. Ichigo let out a small grunt of discomfort but otherwise didn't respond. He pushed another finger in with the second one and after a moment he pushed the third and final one in. Ichigo squirmed a little and his face was construed a little bit but it relaxed as Ishida's fingers scissored and loosened the hole up.

"Where do your fingers go?" Donny asked innocently as he watched, his eyes wide as saucers. He had always been a little dense and didn't realize that men could have sex in a way similar to a man a woman. He'd never heard of someone having anal sex and was completely dark on the subject.

"They're inside of me, stupid." Ichigo replied, groaning when Ishida's fingers brushed over his prostate. "Do you want to know what it feels like?" Donny nodded. "Then hand me the lube and get your skinny white ass over here." Grabbing the discarded bottle, Donny handed it to Ichigo and stood next to him. "Get a little closer." Ichigo commanded as he, too, lubed up his fingers. Once there were wet enough, and Donny only stood about half a foot from him, Ichigo reached down and prodded between his cheeks until he found what he was searching for. It was painfully obvious that he had never been taken from the back before which would mean this was going to painful for him. "This is going to hurt but you'll have to bear with me, okay?" Once again Donny nodded. "You're so obedient it scares me."

"You should always listen when someone is better at something than you are. It keeps people from making stupid, and perhaps irrational, mistakes." Donny replied, flinching as he felt one of his friends fingers enter him. He felt the first knuckle, then the next, and finally he could feel it all the way inside him. Ichigo had been right. It was painful. It hurt and the sensation was completely weird, and strange, and he didn't know if he liked it yet or not. Then the finger was moving. It entered and exited him slowly, stretching the muscles.

After about a minute it paused. Ichigo then told him, "I'm going to put in a second finger okay? Take a deep breath and let it out slowly. Let your body relax until it feels like jello. Keep doing this until I say to stop." Without waiting for a nod or response Ichigo pressed the second finger into him, listening as the boys steady breath hitched. He heard the boy let out a slight hiss as the second finger dug deeper into him. When it was fully inserted he just sat there, letting the muscles keeping him in, loosen a bit. Then he slowly began scissoring, stretching them even more. Donny let out a pained sound and clamped his hands at his sides. A couple of tears welled up in his eyes but he forced them away. The pain wasn't that bad. It wasn't until the third finger entered him that he made some noise. He let out a low growl and his head came down heavily on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Take a deep breath, Donny. Just keep breathing." Ichigo breathed. It was so hard to keep calm with Ishida's fingers inside of him, working their magic the way they always did. "Everything is going to be okay." His fingers stretched the tight ring of muscles even further. Enough so that someone his size could fit inside. (If there was one thing Kurosaki Ichigo prided himself on it was the size of his manhood.) Eventually Ichigo felt the muscles loosen. It was time to start the next step.

"Ishida I need you to pull out. It's time for the really fun part so go lay on the bed." Ichigo ordered, his voice just barely audible. He flinched as he felt the fingers pull out just a little too quick. When Ishida had pulled out, so had Ichigo, though he more gently than his lover. To Donny he said, "Just watch for a minute, okay? We'll get to the good part soon." Ichigo watched Ishida lay down on the bed and then proceeded to crawl on top of him. He positioned himself over the seeping cock and then lowered himself, throwing his head back as it entered him. When he felt it all the way inside him he let his head fall forward and his hips began to move. First the movements were very slow and languid but they picked up speed and soon the two on the bed were panting, and moaning, a very fine layer of sweat covering their bodies. Ichigo dug his nails into Ishida's shoulders, trying to help propel him even faster. Hands were glued to his hips, holding so hard that they were leaving bruises.

As soon as Ichigo felt himself close to climaxing he stopped and pulled himself off. Turning, he said to Donny, "It's your turn." The look on the kids face was comical. It was like he just saw a ghost or something. It was hilarious. "Dude, what's with the look?"

"You. You're the bottom?" There was clear disbelief in his voice.

Snickering Ichigo replied, "Yeah. And you're about to find out what you're more suited for." Taking his shoulder Ichigo guided him to the bed and helped him on. "Now straddle him like I was but don't go down yet. Wait just a second." Holding his palm out in a stop sign way he grabbed the again discarded lube and handed it to Ishida. "Make sure it's extra slippery otherwise it's going to hurt like hell for him."

"Kurosaki, shut up would you? This isn't my first time with a virgin." Ishida glared at him as he snatched the tube away and popped it open. Ichigo blushed a furious red color and glared back. "Now go down very, very, slowly Donny. Lube can only do so much. It's going to hurt but just breathe like Kurosaki was instructing you earlier." Ishida threw the bottle aside, barely missing his boyfriends head, and concentrated on the other boy currently about to go down on him. He let his hands rest on the thin hips, which were much thinner than he had expected, and helped him down. He had a little trouble getting it in so Ishida had to hold his cock and help him down. As he pressed Donny did a lot of grunting, his face skewed in pain. Fat tears ran down both sides of his cheeks (though he wasn't full out crying) and his face didn't look happy at all. His breathing was hitched and his hands were gripping hard onto the bedsheets. His knuckles had turned white. "Keep on breathing, Donny. I'm all the way in right now. I won't move until you give me the okay."

"I'm fine." Donny gritted his teeth. "Let's get a move on." His blond hair was already matted to his forehead from the sweat and he was breathing rapidly as he tried to keep his cool. Now that Ishida was completely inside him he didn't really like it. It hurt and felt strange.

Watching Donny's face, Ishida moved his hips, thrusting in soft, upwards motions. Every time his hips move Donny let out a grunt-like sound. His eyes were closed and his grip on the sheets hadn't loosened at all. Ishida scrunched up his nose as he tried to adjust the movement of his hips. Roughly seven minutes later he'd found what he had been looking for. He struck gold. Thrusting his hips up he must have brushed against Donny's prostate because he let out a loud groan and his already tight fists grew tighter and then relaxed. Ishida hit that spot again was rewarded with the same noise. Smiling he began moving faster. He varied the speed of his thrusts to give the boy the best pleasure he knew how.

Ichigo was watching the entire time but he was becoming antsy. He wanted to try something. "Donny, pull off for a second, turn around so his your butt faces Ishida, and go down again. Lean back a little bit though." At first there was no response and they continued on but Ishida must have realized what he wanted to do because his hips slowed and then halted.

"W-why did you s-stop?" Donny panted. It felt amazing. There was no other way he could describe how he was feeling. His entire body was electric and the feeling was addicting. He loved how it felt to have the boy beneath him pounding into him.

"We're going to try something new. You might like it." Ishida replied. "And obviously you weren't listening to Ichigo so I'll give you the short version. Turn around with your butt facing me, and lean back a little bit."

"Why?"

"Just trust me." Ishida coaxed him around, helping him off.

When he was turned around he slowly lowered himself again, gritting his teeth as the muscles stretched again. Through clenched teeth he asked, "Is it always painful?"

"No. It just takes some getting used to. It's like working any other muscle. Once it's used to it, you don't feel the burn any more." Ishida replied. He was massaging Donny's shoulders in attempt to help him relax. For it being his first time he was doing extraordinarily well. The first time he had Ichigo had done it it felt like the kid had been nothing but complaints.

Once he was completely down again, Ichigo crawled on top of the bed and straddled him the way Donny was straddling Ishida. He pushed himself against Donny's chest, rubbing his erection against him as he slowly lowered himself down until the others. Donny let out a gasp.

"Why is it so hot inside of you?"

Ichigo shook his head. He realized that everything was new to him but seriously? Some of his questions were just plain bone-headed. "It's that way inside everybody. It's part of our natural body heat. Anyway I'm going to move my hips so you just sit tight and let us professionals do our thing." Without waiting for a response Ichigo grabbed onto Donny's shoulders and began to move. The boy was a bit better hung than his boyfriend and, even though he'd been doing it for years, there was still the slight stinging sensation as the muscles stretched more.

All of a sudden Ishida thrust upwards, sending a shock through Donny's body. Then came the kissing. Ichigo's hands worked their way from his shoulders to his face and was now gently holding it up in the direction of his. When their lips came into contact with each other, he let out a slight growl. Ichigo's lips were surprisingly soft and they tasted good. There was a slight hint of strawberry. They kissed until both their lips were puffed up and red. When they fell apart to breathe Ichigo started to attack the crook of the boys neck and along his shoulders. Donny let out suppressed moans, his voice resonating off of the walls. His body was covered in sweat and his it ached.

It wasn't long after the kissing started that Donny felt the sensation in his lower abdomen. It grew stronger and stronger and he knew he was about to come. "I-I'm a-about to come." He huffed, gripping once more onto the white bed sheets.

And it all stopped abruptly. Ichigo quit pounding down on him and Ishida stopped thrusting. Immediately Ichigo said, "Switch places with me, Donny. I don't mind him helping me with this experiment but the only person my boyfriend is allowed to come in is me."

"S-sure?" Donny panted. He waited patiently for Ichigo to pull off and then gritted his teeth as Ishida pulled out. He and Ichigo danced around each other so that they could switch spots. Within seconds they were at it again. Two of the boys thrust upwards with everything they had while Donny rode Ichigo. Now much long after they all felt it. Donny let out a slight gasp as he came, his seed shooting directly into Ichigo's chest and all across his own. Not a minute later he felt the orange-haired child come inside him, filling him up. It was so hot he could barely take it. Ishida was the last to come. He thrust a few more times before he filled Ichigo with his own white seed.

The three of them let out a sigh as they came down from the high. Ichigo coaxed Donny off of him and then pulled off Ishida. He rolled over and flopped onto the bed, laying down over his boyfriends spindly legs. Taking a deep breath he slowly released it, feeling as the energy slowly crept back into his body. "That was a fascinating experience." He muttered, covering his eyes.

"Is it like that every time?" Donny asked, sitting up, flinching.

Both boys shrugged.

"Most of the time I guess though let me tell you. Angry make up sex? That's the best kind of sex you'll ever have. Unless it's forced angry make up sex, like as in you forced yourself to be mad with the other person which made them mad and then you attempt it. Then it's not so great. Oh and... You'll never know how great it is until you've had sex with both sides. And Ishida don't give me that look. You know it's true." Ichigo replied, squirming as Ishida moved out from under his weight.

"It's definitely true. It's one of those things you really don't knock until you try. You might regret it later. Anyway, did we help curb your curiosity?"

"Yeah. You did. I think I've learned enough about this. I can't say for certain which way I'll end up leaning but at least I've got a better idea now then I did two hours ago."

A silence fell over them as they tried to regain their composure. After a few minutes Ichigo said, "Maybe we should clean up. We still have some studying to do." Smiling, he stood and grabbed both boys by the hand and led them down the hall to the bathroom.

_End_

_**Final Note: **Alas, it is done. Fail threesome is fail but it was kind of fun to write. Thank you to those who have actually stuck around over the last couple years to see this story finished. I realize that I could have done more with Ichigo's condition but it turned out to be more of a story about him and his father working things out. Or perhaps that's the way I'd always meant it to be? Anyway, thanks for reading!_


End file.
